Princess of the Sea
by CyanideMuffins7
Summary: Family, Trust and a stubbornness to live, drives a District 4 Tribute to win the 71st Hunger Games. But will fate have her follow the rest of the Tributes to death, or will she have to sacrifice everything she believes in in order to win? Full synopsis inside.
1. Part I: Reaping Day

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 1: Reaping Day**

****_Un average girl, Pandora Marshall, is an outcast in her District. She has no friends and spends her time collecting random things on the beach or in the marshes. When she becomes a Tribute in the Hunger Games, she can't help but think she has been led to her doom. But will Pandora follow the rest of the Tributes to death, or will she have to sacrifice everything she believes in to win?_

**Author's Note: Hello fellow Hunger Games readers. I loved the Hunger Games trilogy (mainly the first book), and I had a itching to start a fan fiction while I've been having technical difficulties with another story I was writing. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I squatted in the foot deep lake with my hands swirling around the small pebbles. My hopes were to find something of interest like I always do when I go out to the marshes. I'm kind of a hoarder. But so far, it's slim pickings today.

I wanted to get my mind off today, the day where I might get picked out of the hundreds of kids in my District.

The day where I might be reaped from District 4.

I have always hated the Hunger Games and how they just pluck us from the dumps we live in and pit us against the other children who were picked. And to think it's all meant for entertainment for the Capitol. It was just sick to me. The odds were never in our favor. I've always seen on the Games, District 4 was a part of the Careers, double crossing when they could. Being from a richer District, we can get training for the Games so when we reach twelve, our odds will be increased. When I was young I was trained for a short period of time. My mother taught me how to make leather, and skin animals. My father taught me how to catch fish and make knots. The only weapon I was trained in was how to use a trident, and that was only to catch fish. But my mother had stopped my training pretty much after that. Afterwards she had put me in dancing lessons. It was an odd switch, but I thank my mother for her choice.

I slowly stand up, feeling my back ache as I pick up my bucket. I walk to the edge of the lake and pick up my old steel toed combat boots as I headed out. The lake wasn't far from my home, so when I began to see a fence, I find the blind spot that I always enter through. When I came to the fence, I first decide to check if the Peacemakers decided to turn on the fence. I scanned the area around my bare feet for something heavy I can throw, like a branch. I wasn't able to find one so I decided to take a chance and slipped right through the opening.

I was led right into my backyard. The dirt had liquefied into pulpy puddles of mud practically everywhere. The last couple of times I came through here, I always slip because I'm always in a hurry. So today I keep my steps light and steady in my bare feet. I felt the cool mud in between my toes, I always loved the mud. My feet were hardened after so much I put them through, so the rough earth could not even scrape the skin.

I place the bucket and my boots on top of the deck and I climb through the opening through the railings to get on top of the patio. Once I begin to get on my feet, the screen door opened and my little sister was staring at me. She was wearing her powder blue dress that reached to her knees while the sleeves puffed slightly up on the shoulders. It was my old dress I used to wear on this day. She looked down at my feet then back at my face.

"Put on your shoes! It's the Reaping Day!"

My little sister, Valentine. Valentine was really pretty, and everyone knew it. She had pale skin and sand colored hair that curled past her chest with silver eyes like diamonds. Boys her age are always swooning over her, even at the age of fifteen. Valentine is like most girls though. She gets herself mixed in with what girls loved to do which is talk about boys, clothes, cute things and such.

I look nothing like Valentine though. I have short rust colored hair that melded around my jawline midway down my neck, with mint green eyes and tanner skin then her since I'm always outside. Unlike Valentine, I'm not like most girls. I talk about the things I find and make them into, fishing, and much more. Girls are creeped out by me so I really have no friends that are girls. With guys, it's pretty much the same thing. So all around, I don't really get along with people.

"Relax, it's not like my feet will be the center of attention." I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes.

I pass by her with my bucket and boots in each hand as I enter our shack. I see my Dad sitting at our wooden dining table while his hands were folded on the table. Our Dad is a sea captain, still working for the food. He's rather intimidating at first, but once you get to know him he's a sensitive, sweet man. Very few people experience this. His eyes move to me with a smile.

"You should get ready." He said, "The faster you get there, the faster this ridiculous Reaping can be over."

I smile back to agree with my father. I place my boots by the door and place the bucket on the table. Valentine then led me to our room where she already picked a dress out for me. The dress was the same style dress as hers but this one was the color of the sea foam that floats ashore, and it looked fresher, like it hasn't been worn.

"Where did you get this one?" I ask as I let my fingers feel the soft material of the sleeves.

"I made it." She responded with pride.

"Only you would make me wear such an ugly color, Val." I say with a smile as I look over my shoulder to her.

Valentine just placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me. I laugh as she began to leave the room for me to change. I take off my dark colored pants, then my striped shirt and tossed it on my bed. I then take the dress and slipped it over my slender body, put one arm in at a time. Once I put it over my head, it fit. I wondered how Valentine knew my size, but I decided not to question it. It was a beautiful dress, but if it was a different color, I would have liked it better. I kind of looked like a rusted boat that floated ashore. I then slipped on my white heelless shoes that I've been wearing for the Reaping since I was Valentine's age.

I head over to the window and opened the drapes to let the light in. Our house was part of a small neighborhood near the wharf. Even though our father was a sea Captain, we still didn't have enough money like some in our District.

I remember when I was little I would play in these streets with Valentine and my two older brothers, Evan and Ian. We would play hide and seek, or catch the fish together when Dad was out fishing. I know it was so long ago, but it had only felt a few months ago.

Valentine came in and stood behind me. I turned around and smiled. I grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the door until I noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Are you scared?" She muttered softly, "You've always been cheery on Reaping. I try to be calm like you on this day, but I just can't. I sometimes wonder, aren't you scared?"

I kept my hand and eyes on the doorknob. Of course I'm scared, I've always been scared. I sometimes want to run and hide under the house and never come out. When I think about the Reaping, I just want to rip out my hair or scream at the top of my lungs how I hate it. But I learned from Evans and Ian that I need to stay strong for the people who are worried. I turn to my bed and let go of Valentine's hand. I walked over to my bed, pulled out an old box from under my bed and placed it on top. I removed the cover for the box and rummaged through the charms I had made and found the one.

It was a bracelet that was a thin metal circle with small fragments of seashells attached to it. The position of the fragments was organized in a way if it were in the sunlight; it would shimmer like it was made from a dozen jewels. The circle was then attached by a light blue string to hold it together.

I quickly rush to Valentine who was looking at me confused. I then show her the charm.

"I made it a while ago when you were twelve. I was meaning to give it to you then, but I couldn't find it." I said as I began to tie the charm around her right wrist.

When I was done, I looked into her amazed eyes as she stared at the charm. Her eyes then looked up to me and I smiled.

"If we ever part, the odds will forever be in your favor." I say to reassure her.

Valentine then pulled me in for warm embrace. She held me tight while I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. We then released each other and giggled. She then pointed at my chest.

"Are you going to wear that?"

I looked down at my necklace. It was an intact light pink seashell attached with a sand colored string that hung around my neck. This was actually the first thing I ever made.

During one festival when I was about six, I was mad at Evan since he doubted that Dad would come back from fishing since it was stormy out at the sea. So I ran to the beach to get away from him. I sat on the cold sand wearing only a white pinafore dress while the cold bit away at my skin. I grumbled to myself and watched the sea hoping Dad would come back and prove Evan wrong. But while I was waiting I was playing with the sand and noticed the seashell. I had picked it out noticed how intact it was. I had placed it in the pocket of my pinafore for later. When we returned home, I found some string and attached the seashell to it. When Dad came home, I gave it to him as a charm for safe trips. Every trip he went, I would give it to him and after each trip he gave it to me to wear. Yesterday I was going to give it to him since he said he was going on a big fishing trip this year but he told me to keep it.

"Of course! I need to have some piece of my work with me at all times!" I say cheerfully as I turned to the door.

The two of us entered back into the living room where my father was standing by the entrance. He smiled as we approached him.

"You two look so beautiful." He said boldly.

Valentine giggles and I smile. Dad was using his strength to coat his sadness. I know Dad enough to tell when he's scared or sad. He placed his hand on Valentine's bony shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You never know what might happen, so I think it's right that I give you my advice about boys."

Valentine smiled and laughed while she rolled her eyes.

"Dad…"

"No, no." he protested, "Boys are the filthiest dogs there are. If they try to get at you, you just smack them and keep walking. I don't want a boy in this house unless I approve and consent to his affections for you."

Dad had given me, the talk, before. He didn't say the exact same thing he said to Valentine however. He had told me that girls like me should find the right guy for them. But he also added on to choose wisely. I think he only gave me that talk to find a guy while he was only giving the talk to Valentine to repel the boys. I guess it carried the same message.

Dad then turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"If your mother was here she would be proud to how far you have come." He began, "Remember, next year will be your last Reaping and then you're free to do as you wish."

That's right, I'm seventeen now. The year after the next, I won't have to do the Reaping anymore. I would be considered an adult so I would live the rest of my life free from the Games but still watched over by the Capitol.

Dad then patted me on the cheek and opened the door for us. Valentine walked out first then I was next. We walked off the patio and down on the streets where we used to play. I doubt Valentine even remembers since it was such a long time ago.

"Hey Pandora." My face cringes and my fists tightened. I turn around to see a boy my age with short black hair that reached his jawline. He wore black trousers and a white button up shirt. His almond shaped eyes were on me, just staring at me with a grin.

That was Hei, my enemy.

Hei has been harassing me ever since I can remember. He actually bullies everyone, but it's like I'm his favorite. He would throw rocks at me, ruin my work, follow me around, he just irks me.

I feel Valentine move slightly so that she was practically behind me as he approached the two of us. He was tall, but compared to me he was only about a half foot taller than me while he towered over Valentine.

He looked at my dress then looked back at me, "That's a terrible color on you. you looked like you pissed yourself. You must be dehydrated, you should drink more water."

I glared straight into his evil light brown eyes. I felt Valentine clutching onto my upper arms while she held me back. I guess she didn't want me to ruin her dress even more. So I use my eyes as my weapon and stared him down. He then chuckled and left, heading to the Square. I stop Valentine from following him, and I have us stay back until I think it's safe for us to head to the Square.

I lead Valentine down the street, passing by the wharf. I noticed that only a few boats were out at sea today and that most of them were docked. I guess most of the sailors were going to be at the square today to watch the Reapings.

We then make it to the Square where the justice Building was. Valentine and I just joined in the crowd that was being herded into the Square. We were stopped by a Peacemaker who was glaring at us.

"Names." He ordered.

"Pandora Marshall." I stated as I looked at him in the eye.

"Valentine Marshall." My sister added after me.

He nodded and nodded over to our left to where the girls were going. We join them and enter the Square where the girls were divided from the boys. Valentine stood where the girls her age had stood while I stood by the girls my age. Some of the girls just looked at me, then my dress and giggled.

The anthem started and the usual happened. The cameras were all over the square and on us. On the stage was the mayor of the town with three chairs behind him. In the chairs were the previous Victors, Mags, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. The Mayor begins to give his speech that bores me to death.

Being here in the Square again begins to stir something inside my stomach as I stare at the stage. I remember five Reapings ago I was here with Evan and Ian. Valentine was still too young and this was my first Reaping. I remember that year a girl was called up. They said her name was like Monday or something. Then when the representative for District 4, Iza, dug her gold hand into the bowl with the boys' names, she called out Evan. But then Ian had volunteered. Instead of letting the two switch out, the Capitol added a twist by taking them both. My Dad, Valentine, and I had watched the Games from our TV every night to check on them. Evan and Ian had formed an alliance with each other. But later on, when they were offered to join the Careers, Ian refused and for Evan as well. While Ian was sleeping, Evan had crept into the cave when he was supposed to be on guard and was about to stab him in his sleep but Ian had caught him. We had to watch as Evan and Ian fight each other to the death. Then Evan had tripped Ian and smashed his face in with a rock, with pieces of Ian's glasses jammed into his eyes. Evans then joined the Careers after that, but once it came down to him, a girl from District 1, a boy from District 5 and the girl from District 4, he was stabbed in the back. After that Game, Dad never wanted to talk about Evan and Ian anymore. I could see in his eyes that his very two sons, that hated the Capitol, fell under their influence. I still think about it at times, while Valentine had forgotten all about it.

IZa trotted on stage with blue heels, blue skirt with a light blue coat that had white frills coming from the opening in the coat. This year, her skin was tinted a light powder blue while her light blue hair was like silk as it draped down her back that curled at the ends. She fluttered her golden eyelashes once the mayor handed the spotlight over to her and then she gives her whole speech. Personally, I think each year she tries too hard to represent our district. Last year she wore a giant puffy dress that was the color of sand while her hair was light blue and her skin back then was practically white. She then smiles to the cameras.

"I feel like changing things up a bit. Let's start out with the gentlemen!" She says with enthusiasm.

Iza dug her hand deep into the bowl and swished her hand around. She kept smiling to the crowd.

"I think I should have baited this one." She says looking at the boys side.

I always hated Iza's humor too. She wasn't even funny at all. The constant fish puns had made a few people chuckle nervously but altogether created no laughter.

Her bony fingers then pulled out the sheet of paper from the glass bowl and unfolded it. She read the paper for a second then looked out into the Square.

"Hei Kasen."

I looked over to my right to see the crowd of boys part to let him through. He walked onto the stage and stood beside Iza. I could hear two distant voices crying out for him, and I can assume that it was his parents.

"Any Volunteers?" Iza offers to the crowd in the Square.

None of the boys utter a single word, or even make a sound. All I can hear is Hei's parents crying out for someone to volunteer. But no one does. Hei's parents were actually nice. His father was the butcher who would cut the heads of fish, or butcher the game that would be sent from the Capitol while his mother washed clothes. I don't know how two nice people can make someone like Hei.

"Alright, then lets end with the Ladies!" She said as she hopped over to the girl's bowl.

Iza dug her hand in the bowl and swirled around repeatedly. This was agonizingly long.

"Let me just ,fish, out the lucky lady!" Iza said with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and began to feel like storming out of the Square if she doesn't hurry up.

Iza then pulls the slip out of the bowl, unfolds it, reads it, and then looks out into the square.

"Pandora Marshall!"

I felt my heart beat rapidly within my chest. The crowd of girls part for me to walk up on the stage. I move my weak legs and began to walk through the path the crowd had made for me. I began to hear someone screaming my name from behind me, but I continue walking until I get to the stage. I walk up the stage and stood on Iza's right side, looking into the Crowd. I see a few Peacemakers holding Valentine back. Even at this distance, I can see her tears shine in the sunlight.

"Any volunteers?" Iza offers to the girls.

The girls remained silent, even Valentine began to quiet down. Iza smiles to the crowd as well as the cameras.

"Well that's the end for Reaping Day." Iza began as she went to her closing speech.

I could still feel my heart beating at a fast rate while my skin began to get goose bumps. I have just been chosen to die this year for my district. I look over to Valentine who was on the ground crying in her hands. I notice the sunlight shine the charm around her wrist. I knew the odds will always be in her favor.

I then turn my head slightly to my left to look at Hei. He was looking into the crowd in the square. I wonder what was going through his mind right now. But I then found out…

"Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor." Iza said as she blew a kiss to the crowd.

I saw Hei's cynical grin. He enjoyed this…


	2. Reassurance

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 2: Reassurance**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

The anthem began to play and the Reaping was over. Hei and I were taken into custody by the Peacemakers. They brought us into the Justice building and had shoved me into a small room with a red velvet couch and another red velvet couch facing the other.

The moment when I sat down on the couch, Valentine came running in with Dad right behind her. Valentine ran to me and tackled me with a tight hug. She was sobbing into my shoulder, her voice had muffled so I couldn't really hear her. Dad sat down on the same couch and he joined in the hug as well. I manage to free my arms and pat them.

"It's going to be ok." I reassured them.

The two released me and looked straight at me. I guess they knew I was lying.

"Are you crazy! You're being sucked into the Capitol's games! You're going to die out there!" Valentine choked as she glared at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You don't think I can actually win!" I blurt out, really loudly.

Valentine's face relaxed once I had yelled at her, but her eyes were still on me. I exhale to relax my temper. Then my Dad decided to speak.

"You were always the strong one in the family, even when Ian and Evan were around." I look up to my Dad to see his eyes were a little watery and his cheeks were gleaming in the light like he was crying, "You are my brave little soldier girl, who will march back home with her head held high and smile on her face, knowing she won."

I nod and smile to my father as I tightened my fist, "I will." I say with strength.

I then look over to Valentine to see her taking off the bracelet and handing it to me. My smile faded once she extended her arm out so her hand was in front of me. I close her hand and push her arm to her.

"Keep it. There's always next year." I say to her. I didn't want to cry, for the sake of my family, but this could be the last time I will ever see them. But I continued to keep my eyes dry and smile. The last thing they needed was a weak fool being tossed into the arena. The two gave me one last hug, and I don't hesitate to hug them back. I didn't want to let go, but eventually they did. I watched as they had left the small room, and I was left alone.

The next to enter was my old friend, Esther. We used to be really good friends when we were kids, but we kind of faded apart once she decided to be friends with a different crowd. We talk here and there since we have a few of the same classes in school but we don't hang out like we used to. Esther takes a seat on the coach opposite of me and pats her dress dry. I waited for her to say something, but I guess she was waiting for me to start.

"It's been a while, Esther." I began, but that was all I can think of saying. I stop to try and think of something else to say; no doubt I looked stupid though. But she began to giggle.

"You haven't really changed since we were kids, huh?" She said with a stunning smile.

We reminisce for a while about the time when we were kids and all the trouble I would bring her into. We laugh, we sigh and smile. Esther decided to bring up Hei.

"Do you want to know how Hei is doing?"

Hei and Esther, believe it or not, are actually friends. They're families are tight, so that was how they became friends. When we were kids, Hei would only come to bully me while Esther was left alone. But Esther defended whenever he would though. The time when Esther had made friends with the popular kids, it left me with Hei dogging me constantly. But she knows I enjoy if Hei is suffering.

"Knowing Hei, he's enjoying this." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Spot on. He said that he actually always wanted to be in the Games and that this year was his lucky year." Esther sound disappointed like she had expected it, "His parents are taking it hard though, they're still with him right now."

I imagine Hei is not even sheading a single tear even when his parents are at his feet, crying him a river. But it wasn't much of a surprise to me now that he actually wants to be in the Games.

"Sounds like Hei to cause misery to everyone. It's like a gift." I say sarcastically with a smile.

Esther smiled back as she stood up. We say our goodbyes and she had left. After Esther, there wasn't anyone else. So the Peacemakers came in and escorted me out of the Justice Building and back to the square where Iza stood with Finnick by her side.

"Come come, you two. We need to make it to the station if we want to arrive to the Capitol on time." Iza said with a smile to Hei and I.

We followed behind Iza along with Finnick and Hei as we are led to the station where a train was waiting for us. We enter in the train with the Peacekeepers behind us, to make sure we don't run off. This was the first time I was ever on a train, or ever leaving the District. The train began to start and I was off into the abyss, my death.

Iza had led me to my cart where I would be staying for the trip to the Capitol. She showed me where my room was and told me when I would be expected for dinner. She then started to sniff out something. She then looked at me, from head to toe, then back to my head.

"I suggest you clean up before you head to dinner." She concluded before she left my room.

I smell my forearm once she had left. I could smell the scent of wet sand, fish and mud embedded onto my skin. It's Iza's problem if she doesn't like the smell of District 4, not mine. I rummage through the wardrobe to see a variety of outfits hung up. There were probably enough clothes in here to last two lifetimes, but I only have one. I slip out of my Reaping dress and shoes, and then tossed it on my bed. I decide to go simple with a light blue tee shirt and jeans with leather boots. These boots feel so different than my combat boots back home, but comfy all the better.

I turn to my bed and approach the drapes on the wall from the bed. I open them to see the marshes. It stretched far than I could see. It was a beautiful sight really. I wish I could have explored the marshes more, and go farther than I could imagine. But there would have been no chance that I would survive.

Survive. Now that's a word that I'll be using more often.

I spend the time just staring out the window until I was called to dinner. I left my room and walked down the train and to the dining cart. I seemed to be the last one there since Iza, Hei, and Finnick were already sitting at the table. I just take the empty seat on the far side of the table, closest to the door, where Finnick was sitting opposite of me.

"Now that we, caught, the straggler." Iza began with a smile. Even when the camera isn't on her, she continues with the fish puns, "We can get down to business."

My eyes went immediately to the Avoxs entering the cart with trays of food. The smell intoxicated my senses as they laid it down on the grand table. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Each dish was carefully decorated with fruits or spices. At home the only food I ever ate was bread, and fish. I've have never had the pleasure of eating anything like this or even a pastry before. I think I had cake once, when I was really young though when Mom was still around. I feel my mouth begin to water, but I keep my mouth shut to be polite. I decide to sample the dishes I think are most delicious which is the roasted duck laced with oranges and lemons on the side, beef that's been drizzled in a dark brown sauce and a variety of vegetables that have been steamed. I know my manners well enough to slowly savor the taste and not just gobble up the meal. So as I eat, Iza informs us about the next tomorrow and today.

"We boarded on time so we should be at the Capitol in about a day. Until then, you two can relax until tomorrow afternoon with the following activities: reading, getting to know your mentor and preparing for the Capitol, which is actually the priority, sleep or anything of your leisure." Iza said before she took a bite of her roast duck.

Our mentor is Finnick Odair. He remarkably won the 65th Hunger Games with just a trident and a net he hand wove from vines. When he came back to the District, everyone rejoiced and I can remember the festival our District had thrown on his return. It was spectacular, fit for a king. The girls then were screaming his name and falling before his feet. All the girls at my school talked about Finnick all the time, and how gorgeous he was. I can agree he's really attractive, but it would be something I would never pursue. Plus, I don't even know him, so when did I ever have a chance?

I look over to Hei who actually went pretty simple by taking the roast duck, lamb stew and the steamed vegetables. He ate pretty much like me, taking slow but steady bites each time. But he wasn't making eye contact with me. I then look over to Iza who was cringing her nose. She grabbed herself a bowl of lamb stew and her nose un wrinkled. Her eyes met mine and I can see in her abnormally golden eyes that I didn't do as I was told. And it was going to be a problem.

Once I finished my duck, I stood up, excused myself from the meal and left the dining cart. I'm still not going to shower. I would rather have the smell of brine and fish than the smell of the Capitol. I walked around the train for a while, hoping I can end up somewhere to my liking, because being in the same room as Iza and Hei was making me sick to my stomach. I stop in a cart that I know I've been in before. I pull the drapes back from the window to see the day was darkening and we were no longer in the marshes anymore. The landscape had changed into a flatter terrain, like an endless dry plain. I don't miss the smell of home yet, I still carry it with me. But I miss touching the warm sand by the beach or the cool mud that runs through my feet whenever I step outside.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it?" said a low drawling tone right by my ear.

I stay still, and try to remain calm, but I can feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck rise. I look in the reflection in the window, past my reflection and to the man that was standing behind me, Finnick.

"Not really." I respond as I continue to look at the landscape, "It's too dull out here. I need a place with a lot of colors."

Finnick's chuckle makes my spine tingle and my hands tremble. No wonder girls are enamored with him. He makes you feel things you never felt before. I just want to slap myself now to just get a hold of myself, but I know if I would like an idiot.

"Then you'll like the Capitol. It's full of color, from the lights to the people."

I prefer natural colors to be around me and not artificial harnessing the beauty of colors. I can see from Iza that the Capitol's people are rather colorful, strange people.

"It's strange, because I already hate Iza." I say with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she's a real pain isn't she? But anyways, down to business." Finnick said as placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at his tan hand on me. I look pale compared to his pure tan. He led me into another cart where two red velvet couches were facing each other, much like the ones in the Justice Building. He motioned me to sit down, so I do and he sits on the opposite of me and looks at me for a moment.

"You look like the sarcastic, sassy type. But I don't think you can catch the audience with either of those though." He said as he scanned me from head to toe.

He thinks I'm sassy? I maybe sarcastic, but I'm not sassy. Sarcasm runs through my blood, Valentine, Dad, even Mom were big at sarcasm. But Dad always said I'm the worst at it. "Excuse me?" I say while I crossed my arms.

He kept his eyes on my hips for the longest time before he looked back up to my eyes. "In order to get the right sponsors, you need to catch their attention. Depending on your first impression in the interviews, training, the opening ceremonies and in the arena, will decide if you get Sponsors or not. So people usually come up with a personality to impress the Gamemakers and the Sponsors."

"So you think sassy and sarcasm will win over sponsors?" I question. I won't be like Finnick and win my Sponsors or the Gamemakers over with my looks. I'm not drop dead gorgeous. Probably the only thing I can win them over with is my skills, I hope.

"No, No." He said as he shook his head, "Can you flirt?"

That was an odd question. "why?" I ask feeling my legs fidget a bit.

"Convince me to kiss you." He said with a purr in his voice.

I twitch at the request. Dad never really prepared me for this, not at all. I guess he never expected me to be in a situation where I'm forced to seduce someone to save my life. Technically it's not really to save my life, but it could be.

I stumbled a moment to quickly think of a line or something, "Hey, you-"

"Forget it, you can't flirt." Finnick interrupted as he hunched his posture a bit.

Well, thanks Finnick. It's great to know I can't flirt, from the master. I didn't spend my whole life chasing after boys. It was like chasing a lost cause really, no guy was interested in me that way. So I had never had my first kiss, or even flirted with a guy before. I wouldn't really count this moment though since I didn't even begin to flirt.

"Alright then, what do you want me to do?" I say defensively, glaring as I felt even his presence was annoying me.

"Be yourself." He said with a charming grin that made my hate for him dissipate.

"Myself?" I repeated. But I didn't understand myself. How would I define myself in a single word? I'm just quiet, antisocial, mature, naïve, and so on. So what would I choose? I'm not going to get sponsors if I stay quiet and let Hei do all the talking. Now that I think about it, did Finnick talk to Hei about this already? My curiosity has been peaked.

"What about Hei?" I decide to ask casually.

"I don't need to talk to him. He's already sold everyone with the cynical, psycho personality. It's going to catch the Gamemakers' attention, he then just needs to reel them in Training." Finnick explained as he stood up from the couch while keeping his eyes on me, "Oh dear, I'm turning into Iza."

I chuckle slightly as he poked fun at Iza. I guess if you're around her enough, you'll get sucked into her horrible fish puns. Finnick then told me it was getting late and that I should head to my room to get some sleep. Before he could offer to escort me back to my room, I say I can do it myself to avoid any more conversation with him. He says goodnight and I leave to my room.

It takes me a while to find it, and then I enter. I slip out of my clothes, but keeping on my necklace and slip into the soft, silky bed bare. My back aches slightly as I face the ceiling once I lay my weight on the bed.

I began to imagine myself back at the Justice Building where my eyes were on the crowd in the Square. I remember the moment when I looked into Valentine's tear filled eyes met mine, when Iza asked for volunteers. Would Valentine have volunteered for me? But I can imagine that they would pull the twist on us too and take Valentine and me in the Games. We might have shared the same fate as Evan and Ian, and the Capitol would have loved it.


	3. The Capitol

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 3: The Capitol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

"Come on wake up! It's going to be a big, big day!" Iza's voice boomed from my room as she knocked on my door.

The noise throbbed my head as I opened my eyes. Iza continues to irk me. But I decide to do as told and get dressed. I dress in the leather boots, gray pants and a cobalt blue long sleeve shirt. I roll up the sleeves and head to the bathroom to brush my hair out. Once I was done getting ready, I head out of my room and went to the dining cart where I was once again, the last to show up.

"Morning!" Iza said in a very cheery voice. Today she was wearing the same wig, but wore closed up jacket that went to her neck while the sleeves were short and puffed on the shoulders.

I take a seat at the same chair from last night, but this time Finnick was to my left, Iza to my right and Hei sitting across from me. The Avox came in and served us eggs, a choice of citrus fruits, and fried meat. She distributed the glasses of already poured orange juice and set it down to our right. We began to eat our breakfast while Iza began to tell us about our schedule for the day, even when we reach the Capitol. Of course I wasn't really listening; I was mainly focusing on eating and the taste of the fried meat. It took me a moment to realize that Iza was staring at me while her face was cringed.

"What?" I say before I take a sip of my orange juice.

"You look tired." She said while she kept her face cringed.

I roll my eyes and take another bite of my fried meat, "Well of course I'm tired, you came pounding at my door with your voice."

This seemed to have went right over her small head and she continued complaining, "And you haven't bathed like I told you to. You still…smell." She chided as she looked at my face.

I tighten my grip on my fork. It could be really easy just to stab her flawless light blue hand with it. Finnick then interrupts my very dark thoughts.

"So I think the real challenge, besides fighting in the arena, will be the Private Training Session for you two. Did you two get any training back in four?" Finnick said casually to Hei and I. _Thanks Finnick_. I thought.

"I did, but no more training then you ever had." Hei said as he finished his orange juice.

Finnick and I raise our eyebrows, "Oh?" Finnick said while I stayed silent, letting my eyebrows say more.

"I'm pretty good with knives, but just as good hand to hand. But other than that, I can tie knots, fish, swim, and your basic camp survival." Hei stated with a half-smile.

I never knew Hei was trained, although it's not much of a surprise since most of the kids train themselves at an early age and I can vouch for Hei's hand to hand skills personally. Hei was actually well known for his excellent swimming skills. He was one of the best since Annie Cresta. I know for a fact that his odds were now increased.

Finnick looks over to me and asked me the same question, just in case I wasn't paying attention, "Do you have any skills, Pandora?"

"All she does is pick random crap from the ground and make it into junk." Hei answered while looking at me.

Everyone just loves to tick me off. My grip tightens on my fork again as my glaring eyes were on Hei. I could prove I can use a trident very well by throwing this fork into his evil black heart. Did Hei not know I had training? It's not like when you get training, everyone instantly knows though. Maybe no one knowing will give me the advantage in the arena, to catch them off guard when I can show off some of my training. I liked that idea, so I decide to tell a little bit more about my training.

"I can swim, tie knots, fish and use a trident very well." I say as I place my fork beside my plate to avoid any accidents.

Finnick nodded as if my skills were sufficient enough for him, "I can work with that. Besides, you two are attractive enough to pull at least a few sponsors in, so don't worry too much." He said as he leaned in his chair.

Iza then continued on her rant about how I won't be presentable to the Capitol to fill the silence. She decides to point out all of my flaws, straight from my fashion sense down to my dirty feet. I guess these are the flaws people had physically saw in me that made me seem to repel people.

"Anyways, once we get to the Capitol your stylists will just fix you right up." Iza finished as the Avoxs took our plates away.

I'm not looking forward to seeing my stylist. You rarely see them on TV unless you know their names and faces by heart and pick them out of the crowd. Valentine's favorite part in the games was the opening ceremonies. She would talk about how the tributes' costumes were so beautiful. I never liked any part in the games though. I only watched the games the time when Evan and Ian were on TV and the one where Finnick won.

We stand up from the table, and disperse throughout the train. Finnick was pulled back by Iza where she was fluttering her eyelashes constantly. I decide to hang around in the sitting room just to have time to myself for the next few hours. I mainly sit in front of the window, watching the outside. The landscape had changed into a very rocky terrain now. I think we're getting close. I never imagined the road to the Capitol would be so dull. Suddenly, I began to smell an intense variety of scents that fill my nose. I look over to my right to see Hei standing beside me, looking out the same window.

"Why do you smell like you were bathing in fruit juice?" I say as I mimic Iza's cringed nose whenever I enter the room.

"Why do you smell like you were bathing straight from the ocean?" He retorted with the same facial expression as me.

Hei's bullying changed over time as we got older. When I was a kid, it was about tugging my ponytail, shoving me in a pile of dirt, teasing me. When we got older, he just verbally abused me. Can't say if it's much of a drastic change.

"I was taking a shower and no one informed me of how to use it…so I smell like every scent they offered." He continued when I turn back to the window.

Why was he casually talking to me like this? It was weird. It's like everything he did to me was just in the past but it was drifting in the air like leaves in autumn. My eyes then caught the sight of large, luxurious buildings in front of us. They practically reached the past the clouds. The Capitol was like nothing I had ever seen before in my life. Finnick was right; it was very colorful out here.

Iza then came knocking at the door, "Come on you two, start to get ready! We're approaching the station!"

I push myself from the window and just head to the door without saying another word to Hei. He deserves to be walked out on, so I just leave the room as the station began to make a stop. Once the train had stopped, Iza had escorted us out of the train and right in the station where we are greeted by a crowd of people. The people were quite odd. They were dressed in different colors and dressing in fashion I've never seen before. People were excited to see us. I can tell with their crinkled smiles that spread across their pale leather skin.

I followed Finnick's advice and decided to be myself for the Capitol, so I didn't even crack a smile. I decided to let my eyes tell the people of the Capitol who I was. Hei wasn't smiling either, he seemed to be trying my strategy and let your eyes do the talking. But the people were still smiling, and jumping around with glee. I guess this increased our popularity.

Iza maneuvers through the crowd, creating a path for the four of us. She takes us out of the station and escorts us to a large multiple leveled building called the Remake Center. Once we enter, Iza sends Hei and I up the elevator where we will be taken by our prep teams to be "cleansed", as Iza puts it. It was awkward in the elevator. Hei was standing beside me, not speaking a word while I did the same. The flawless glass elevator brought us probably ten stories when it stopped. A thin man wearing a royal red coat with gray hair was waiting for us. He showed Hei to the room where his prep team was waiting for him, then the man showed me to my room. Once I entered through the door, three people were scattered around the room, preparing for my arrival. One tall, willowy woman with bright yellow hair and black spots that was puffed up turned around with wide eyes. Then a dark colored man with thick black eyebrows and tall white featherlike hair followed, then another woman with white pale skin, orange long slick hair with darker orange stripes and whiskers was the last to turn. They gaped at me for a moment then the dark colored man looked over to the other two stylists, then back to me, "Cooperate with us, and no one gets hurt." He said with a melodic voice as he and the two women began to creep towards me, cornering me against the wall.

This isn't going to end well.


	4. The Opening Ceremony

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 4: The Opening Ceremony**

**Author's Note: I enjoy the reviews and favorites I've been getting. But I hope you as my fellow readers will spread the word about my story. I wish to have more views and reviews, so I encourage you all to leave a review, or favorite or add my to you're story alerts. I would really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

The woman with the yellow black spotted hair, Sala-M, plucked the tiny dark brown hair from my eyebrow. Then the dark colored man with white hair, Mek, and the cat woman, Katarina, yanked white strips of wax off my legs. Each strip removed the little hair I had from my skin.

"We're almost done!" Mek reassured as he slathered the wax on my knee then placed the white strip over it while Sala-M plucked another eyebrow hair.

It felt like they've been at this for hours, only removing the unnecessary hair from my body. Although I wasn't quite the hairy character, I still had some. People from District 4 usually don't have a lot of unnecessary hair since we're skilled swimmers. But it's a tedious and painful task.

When they first saw my body, they were horrified by the dirt I refused to clean my skin and the dried mud on my feet. Even these strange people could smell the wet sand and sea air I bring. Mek then yanked the strip off my knee, and my body was completely rid of the unnecessary hair. My skin was left to feel completely sensitive to even the lightest touch. My prep team then escorted me to the large washroom where they put me in a large porcelain tub. The chemicals were burning my skin after the hours of hair removal. Mek was scrubbing down the mud from my feet with his talon hands while Katarina was scrubbing my hair with her claw hands. Mek and Katarina were handling my sensitive skin with their oddly sharp hands while Sala-M was scrubbing the rest of my body with her regular hands. I had to be perfectly clean in order for my stylist to come as my Prep Team claims. They continued with their banter of the other stylist, Atris, and her new hairstyle. Then Mek then went on a long banter about my hair. My Prep team just loved my hair and everything about it, especially the color.

I've been told I look a lot like my mother and Ian with the same colored hair except my mother's hair leaned more toward the peach color. We've also been complimented with beauty as well. My mother was actually the talk of District 4 in her days. Every boy was in love with my mother, but the only man she had her eye on was Dad. How they ended up together, I'll never know.

Once I was rid of the smell of home, they dried my hair and body off and began on my nails. All they did was coat a glistening polish on it to make it look decent. Once they were done doing their job, they observed their work carefully. Mek then fanned his face.

"I think we did a great job, didn't we ladies?" Mek said to his colleagues with a grand smile. Katarina nodded in agreement while Sala-M just kept looking at me like I was plain, "But that will be up to Nex when he comes." Mek and Katarina still act ecstatic as they dragged Sala-M out of the room to retrieve Nex.

I have no opinion on my prep team, yet. When they first saw me, they were horrified, but I guess they took it as a challenge. When they took a look at their work, Sala-M wasn't sure if their work would impress my stylist, Nex. I wonder how Hei is going through his Prep team and Atris. Hei is probably giving his Prep team a hard time or his team and stylist are probably bowing before him.

"Hmm…" I turn around to see a young looking man with pale skin and black hair that reached to his lower back with the tips being dark blue. He wore a black jacket, collared shirt and black trousers with dark blue at the end. His face looked actually attractive although I couldn't really tell if he altered his face or not.

"I'm Nex, your stylist." He mentioned with an atmospheric yet hallow tone. Even though this man looked handsome, he kind of gave off a distilled vibe about him. I can tell he's going to be added to my list, right after my Prep Team. He nods over to the silk robe that the Prep Team had made me keep putting on and taking off. I immediately put it on to secure my now flawless body. "Do you usually style District 4?" I decide to ask to make some conversation.

Nex shakes his head, "I was stuck being the stylist for District Two, but once I heard there was an opening for a new stylist for District four, I jumped right in."

I remember Valentine used to talk about District Two's costumes for a while. She loved how they painted the two tributes to look like statues. I always thought that was crazy though, and that was each year. So I guess Nex was to blame for that. So what is he going to do to me? Dress me in mast robes or see through nets with the fish still on it? I would prefer the robes over the nets if he can read my mind.

"District Two was actually-" I began until Nex cut me off, "No need to sugar coat things. Two wasn't much of a challenge. The people were too, statuesque." Well he's in luck. I'm a piece of work.

Nex then led me into another room, designed white from the floor to the ceiling. He had me take a seat on a cream velvet couch while he began to prepare me. It was a while until Nex was finished dressing me. I wore dark blue tights wearing a thin light blue and amethyst layered dress with the skirt split open to show off the dark blue tights that stretched on the floor. Nex gently tilted my chin up side, to side. He then put my makeup on and had me put on clear boots. I felt like I was wearing barely anything. The dress was thin as well as the tights. If anything I felt like I shouldn't be wearing this. That was when my Prep team made it worse as they came in and gasped.

"We just saw the other District 4 tribute right now, he looks stunning!" Katarina said as she jumped up and down with glee, "And now Pandora is just stunning." Mek chimed in. "Love the earthy makeup." Sala-M added with a light smile. I might look stunning, but I don't like the feeling of dresses. I hate the breeze that goes under the dress and the feeling of it on my legs. It's uncomfortable.

Nex and my Prep team accompanied me to the glass elevator where I was sent all the way down to the stables where I met back up with Hei. He wore essentially the same thing as me, except he wasn't wearing a dress, although that would have made me laugh in these times. But he wore a light blue coat with dark blue trousers with clear heel less boots. He then looked at me then I looked away. We were then led to our Chariot that was pure white with blue swirly designs on it while it was being led by four snow white horses. We enter in the chariot and waited, stood side by side and a little too close for my enjoyment.

Once the District 3 chariot went out, we were right after them. It was surprisingly cold outside and I could feel it nipping at my legs and my bare arms. But people were applauding when we came out. District 4 was quite a popular District among the Capitol. We do get privileges that many of the other Districts don't, but some still can't afford it and live the poor part of the District, like I do. I could see everyone was looking at us, even the cameras. I did what I had done at the station, and not even crack a smile. I just casually look at the audience with this look and they went wild. I didn't expect being myself would impress the audience so much or maybe it was the costume that Nex and Atris had Hei and I wear. I quickly glance over to Hei to see he was only doing that half smile thing he does whenever he sees me in pain. My eyes then went back to the crowd.

The line of chariots made it all the way to the City Center where the chariots circle around while President Snow gave his speech to all of Panem. I felt like I was back in the Square of the Justice building where Iza would give her long speech. Boring…Throughout his entire speech, I retained myself from yawning until he was finished and we reached the stables of the Training Center. We boarded off, relieved that standing awkwardly next to Hei was over. Both of our Prep Teams approached us while they complimented us about our spectacular show.

Hei's Prep Team looked a lot like any other person from the Capitol. They wore vibrant colored wigs and odd clothes. But by the way they were talking to him, they seemed a little scared. I guess Finnick is right; he pretty much already sells the psycho bit.

Sala-M, Mek and Katarina all approach me and went nuts. They complimented how I looked at the crowd, at the President and the cameras, they called my look fierce. When I act like myself, I'm fierce? Strange, I guess that's another reason why people never talked to me. I probably scared everyone whenever I looked at them.

All of the Districts were escorted into the elevators where it would take us to our own private level in the center. We only had to wait three levels until we reached Level four. Once the elevator had stopped, Iza and Finnick were waiting for us. Iza only complimented us on how we were able to look presentable, and that was it. She showed us to our rooms and told us when dinner was.

My room looked even grander than the room on the train. It was so spacious, the bed was practically across the room while the dresser was all the way to the right and the bathroom was to the left.

"Hello..." I say to hear a slight echo through the room. A smile spread across my face, but I make it quickly fade. No smiles, not here. Although the echo was funny. I walk over to the dresser to get myself out of my costume. I spot an outfit that accommodated my regular wardrobe. I took out a gray long sleeved shirt with dark jeans and leather boots. I had to walk all the way to the bed and undress, then got dressed. I left my costume on the bed and headed to bathroom where I washed off the makeup. To my surprise, there wasn't a lot. Nex only had put little on my cheeks and my eyes, but kept my lips untouched. Nex didn't do such a bad job, with the makeup and costume. But I don't know him enough to trust him, in fact there's no one here I can really trust. Anyone I could trust was left back home.

I kept looking in the mirror to sink it all in. I'm in the Games, in the Capitol, where I would be spending my last days in luxury. But I'm not the only one, and I've never been. I wonder if Finnick had thought about this when he was in the Games? I wonder if Evan and Ian thought about it too. Were my brothers thinking about their demise and their possible last days? It's too hard to think about Evan and Ian now. But it's not hard to think about home, and my promise I made to Dad and Valentine. My eyes fixated where my necklace should be. It's gone.

My whole body freezes like I've been in an icy cave. Did I leave it with the clothes I wore in the Remake Center? Did one of my Prep team thought it was junk and threw it away? Suddenly I hear a knock on the door following Iza's voice, summoning me to dinner. Maybe Nex or my Prep team will be there, and I can ask them about it. I leave my room and head over to the dining room. Again, I'm the last one to show up which is weird since I left pretty much after Iza called me.

I sit down at the long dining table, now inbetween Finnick and Iza and across from Hei and his stylist Atris then Nex. This was the first time I ever saw Atris. She looked like the opposite of Nex. Instead of black, she wore white even her hair was as white as snow.

"So everyone just loved You two. They couldn't stop staring!" Iza complimented as the Avoxs came in with the plates of food. They gifted us with beef stew, goose stuffed with brown rice, an orange thick sauce for the goose and more dishes that are too overwhelming. I decide to sample one of everything since it all looks so delicious. Iza then begins to blab about what the other Tributes came in as and what they wearing, but I tuned her out after a while since I wasn't very interested in the Tributes stylists. I'm pretty sure no one was. I have to wait for about five days until I'm thrown into the arena. Until then, I have to hear Iza's rantings.

"Speaking of Sponsors, I actually have a few who are considering sponsoring the two of you." Finnick added into Iza's rant. I guess it's reassuring that we actually have a few Sponsors already to give us gifts in the arena. But I know only having a few, means we probably only have two or three, and we could probably get more if we continue to intrigue them.

I look over to Atris and Nex once Iza continued talking. Nex pretty much kept a straight face all through dinner and Atris was too meek to speak. They both seemed to be tuning Iza out like myself. I look over to Hei, and he seemed to be bored as well. Finnick was only adding in things once in a while to the rant, but I guess no one was listening to Iza. He also cared to add that Hei and I work out before and after our training session and the Training Center to build up our muscles for the arena. That was pretty much all I listened.

"Nex and Atris, you did such great work with these two. I never could imagine something beautiful can come out." Iza said trying to nudge the two stylists to speak. Atris kept her head down and smiled lightly followed by a quiet thank you while Nex said nothing. I cared to notice that Iza was slightly glaring at Nex before she began to talk about what she had heard about the other Tributes again.

Once our plates were taken away, I decided not to stick around for dessert and slipped out of the dining cart and head to bed. I just wanted to get away from everyone really. I'm still invisible to everyone, so I guess no one will notice that I'm gone. I slip out of my clothes and dress in the nightgown that was in the dresser. I slipped under the plush covers of the bed and laid my head on the pillow. There was no one I could trust… Iza can never shut up, I don't know Finnick well enough, I've always hated Hei and I just met Nex. I guess having no one to trust is better right? If you die they won't shed a tear. But right now, I really need someone to be with right now. Someone I can trust. If Valentine were here, I would feel more comfortable and I could tell her how I feel about everyone. But if she was here, I would be pitted against her in the arena. The moment Valentine dies, my life would be over.

I then realized, I would have to be fighting Hei, the dangerous psycho.


	5. The Cake is a Lie

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 5: The Cake is a Lie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep after what I had began to think. I have to fight against Hei. This entire time I've been thinking about the arena, trust, and the Capitol, when I should be thinking about what was in front of me the entire time. Hei is going to kill me, definitely. I can imagine Hei being the last one standing at the end of the Games. Then he would walk away, without having a guilty conscious. He enjoys seeing people suffer, if anything he's going to remember his kills as an achievement. When it comes down to me and him, he's going to brag about my death to everyone back in District 4. Although I don't imagine Valentine ever taking revenge though.

Thinking about this seemed to have sped time, because I hear Finnick knocking on my door. Hei and I did push-ups, pull ups, sit ups, rocket jumps, and lifting weights. The work out left me pretty sore when we headed to the dining area. During breakfast, I revert my eyes from Hei and everyone else. Iza kept chatting away about something I didn't even care about. Our breakfast was light and fast, so Hei and I were sent down to the Gym of the Training Center where we joined the other eleven districts. A very fit woman stood on a podium holding a list with a very veiny hand. She began to read down the list of skill stations that were in the gym. On instinct, the Careers, actually anyone would head straight for the weapons. Once the fit woman, Singh, was finished with the list, everyone darted to the most promising station. Of course as I thought the tributes from District 1 and 2 have reached to the deadly weapons and began to show off their skills. Everyone else dispersed to some of the stations they are familiar with. I've already lost sight of Hei in the crowd; he probably reached the weapons without me noticing. What was the point in training a skill you already know? Thinking this, I decide to go to the skill station that I would probably most likely be using in the arena.

I head to the basic camp survival station and watch the instructor teach me how to make a fire, make a decent shelter from the elements, where to find water, and so on. The instructor was actually pretty nice. He had to help me a few times with the shelter and the fire, but I got it. After I was done, I scanned the gym for another station. But my eyes caught a boy with black hair, blue eyes and olive skin, the boy was the only one at the camouflage station. The trainer looked at him like he was an oddity. I tried to find the girl from 12, but I couldn't find her. My eyes then catch a blonde headed girl with brown eyes with knives in each of the intervals in her fingers throwing them straight into each of the dummies' throats. I think she was the tribute from District 1. I feel a slight chill as I keep my eyes on the throats of the dummies. In the arena, she could be deadly with those knives.

I pried my eyes from the dummies to find another station to my liking. I go to the element station where the instructor was teaching me, and I think the girl and boy from District 5, and the girl from District 11, how to prepare ourselves against the unbearable heat, to the freezing cold, or the blustery wind, or even how to handle ourselves in the rain. She was actually pretty informative. I liked her. She was nice. I think her name is Sunny.

Even though it's been about a few hours, the Gamemakers finally came in to watch us. I noticed them observing our movements, our skills. I also noticed that most of the Gamemakers were focusing on the higher districts, like 1, 2 and 3. The ones that show more promise. The Gamemakers didn't even glance at me.

I was invisible.

When we were released to eat, I felt like I was back at school. I sat by myself at my own table. As I ate my soup, I took note of my enemies as I observed the other tributes. The deadly District 1 girl was sitting among the boy from District 1, the tributes from 2, and the tributes from District 5. The girl and the other tributes were discussing something, with smiles. I then noticed the tributes from 6 sat by themselves, same with 7, 3, 8, 9, 10, 11, and even 12. The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes from District 12 seemed to be furrowing her eyebrows at the boy with the black hair and scolding him all the time while he seemed to have no care in the world. Strange pair. Although, I guess that makes 4 the only Tributes who are sitting individually by themselves. After eating, we went back to the Gym and went back to Training. I still couldn't find Hei among the crowd of deadly people.

After training, we went back to the 4th level of the Training Center, worked out, ate dinner with Iza and Finnick, retired for the night, and the day repeated. Once we dispersed again in the Gym, I decide to head to the camouflage station. The instructor was very mellow and patient with me as I attempted to use berry juices to dye a piece of clothing.

"Don't use those colors if you're going to camo clothes." I jump slightly to the voice that was right next to me. I look over to see the boy from District 12 taking piece of fresh clothing and taking the dark muddy looking colors then painted the piece of clothing at a fast pace. My eyes widen to how quick he does it, and once he was done, he showed it to me, "Like this."

I quickly turn the piece of clothing over and used his camo as an example. Once I was done I showed it to him, "Uh, like this?" Once he saw my slightly crude work, the corner of his lips curved upwards like he was impressed. His smile was oddly comforting. That is until he wrapped his arm around my neck and hugged me, "You were taking too long figuring it out, so I wanted to help a friend out!" he said with glee.

Was this guy for real? He seemed like the loner, odd type of guy that no one wanted to be around with. But through just this one action he was immediately connected to me. It was like we were friends for years. As he held me in his grip, I felt like he was going to crack my neck. I guess the games would be one tribute short to start. The instructor noticed I was losing air as we speak, "Uh, I think you should let the poor girl breath." The boy looked at me then let go of me embarrassingly. I quickly gasp for air once he had released me, "Oh, sorry about that." He said awkwardly. I guess this was the reason no one wanted to be around him. I tell him it's ok, but he acted like he did something unforgivable. He had walked away from the station without any other word.

I shrug it off and try to find another station. By the time it was lunch, I learned how to throw knives, what plants and berries were edible, how to find and make medicine and to camouflage. When I got my meal I sat down at the same table as I did yesterday. I glance around the other tables to check their status.

I realize the higher district tributes were the soon to be Careers. The girl from 1 seemed to be pulling some people aside and eating with her. I heard around that her name is Lena. I noticed the two tributes from 6 were there and even Hei.

Of course he would join the Careers. Lena must like his psycho personality, or his killer skills. It's not a real question why Lena hasn't talked to me. Hei probably turned her the other way by saying I'm useless, or stupid, or anything to not recruit me. Plus I haven't really done anything to catch anyone's eye yet. I've just pretty much been going from survival station to station, not really picking up a weapon. Anyways, I don't even want to join the stuck up Careers. Joining the Careers is just what the Gamemakers would want me to do. I might as well give them a twist and go on my own.

I go back to finishing my soup off. I then move my fork over to the little slice of cake I got. Wait, this isn't cake. It looked like solid liquid dyed blue. How can that be? I take a bite of it to taste the bitter taste of some sort of berry. This was definitely not cake. The things in the Capitol were very strange.

"It's called gelatin."

My eyes pry away from the lie of this pastry, and to a young, small girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes leaning into the table, staring at me. If my knowledge was correct, she was the girl from District 3. I had seen her around with the other boy from District 3 most of the time, but she seemed bored with him. I guess that's why she's talking with me. But even before I can greet her, she automatically takes a seat and begins chatting.

"It's actually good. My Grandma used to make some for me whenever I would visit her. I've been watching you and the boy you came with. You look different than him though, I don't know what District you're from?" She manages to say in one breath before she took a bite of her own gelatin. This girl loves to hear herself talk doesn't she? I make sure she's done talking before I can answer, "I'm from District 4."

The variety of people in 4 is actually quite vast, depending on what part you're from. People who live in the fishing business have bright colored hair with blue or green eyes and tan skin. People who sell goods in the markets have brown colored hair with slightly paler skin while people from the wharf neighborhood, which is where I'm from, have darker appearances. They have darker hair, darker skin and darker eye colors. Hei's parents had the look of the Wharf people but his parents were considered to be a part of the markets. My dad actually had the look of the fishing business, except his hair was of a bronze color. But my mom had peach colored hair and green eyes like mine, and she didn't come from any part of the District. It was as if she had fallen out of the sky and landed straight in District 4, well that was how Dad put it.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw you in your mermaid dress with the other District 4 tribute. It was so pretty. I was dressed in working circuits. I don't think they know it's dangerous. What's your name? People call me Coda." She said cheerfully as she began to take full bites of the "cake". When I introduce myself, she goes on about how training was going for her.

I was actually listening to her babble on and on, even though her rants reminded me of when Iza would be speaking at the dinner table. I learned that she knows how to harness electric currents using some sort of metal and use it against opponents. She said her mentor had taught her that and more. Her mentor is actually teaching her tools of the trade, while Finnick is building me and Hei to the challenge. Judging by Coda's thin appearance, she probably never ran more than a mile before tiring out.

Coda kept talking until we were called back to the Gym. Even then, she followed me around to each station I went to, while chatting about. Once the training session was over, she followed me all the way to the elevator and was smiling once I shot up to level 4.

I didn't want to question Hei about Lena. I knew I would get nothing from him; all he would do is avoid the question. I decide to keep my mouth shut. We worked out, ate dinner, went to bed, and it was the next morning, worked out again, ate breakfast then headed to the Training Center.

Since it was the last day to train, I decide to head to the stations I was proficient in already, just to brush up my skills a little meanwhile Coda lingers behind me. I try to ignore her, but once my eyes met hers, it was like sneezing when there was a jabberjay nearby. She instantly talked about what she had last night for dinner, and what she did this morning. The whole conversation went on until we got to lunch. That was when they called the District 1 boy, Magnus Liken first. They were starting the private sessions already, starting with the first District. After Magnus was done, Lena went into the Gym solo.

"I can't wait until I go up! I plan on using the Tasers they had and frying the dummies with it until they catch on fire!" Coda excitedly said while her eyes widened in anticipation, "What do you plan on doing?" She asked while finishing off her stew.

Shoot. That's right, what was I going to do? In order to ensure I get Sponsors, I'll need to impress the Gamemakers. But what was I going to do? I'm just glad I'm thinking now though, I can't imagine myself heading into the Gym then just standing around like an idiot. I could probably use some of the spears they had and stab some dummies, but that wouldn't be so impressive. But it's the only thing I can think of now.

"I'll see once I get there." I simply respond as we watch Lena leave the gym with a grin across her face. Something about that grin makes me want to throw the gelatin at her. They continue calling names until they reached District 3, "Alma Braun." The echoing voice announced in the mess hall. Coda stands up and stretches her tiny body with a smile, "Wish me luck!" She said as she skipped to the Gym. I wish I had enough confidence like Coda though. I don't think I can handle having to prove my worth to people who will probably use the whole arena, and tributes against me. But Coda doesn't seem to have a problem with that.

After Coda left the Gym, It was District 4's turn. I saw Hei make his way down to the Gym, while Coda joined me. I wonder what Hei was going to do? Probably wrestle down those dummies or use those knives. I turn to Coda, hoping to get my mind off it for now, "How did you think you did?" I ask while I feel my nerves jerk slightly to the anticipation. But Coda doesn't answer; she just kept her head down. I repeat the question, then she looks at me, "Oh…I don't think I did well. Not enough to get a 12 though." She said while avoiding eye contact with me. I can't reassure her that she did great when I wasn't there to watch her. But I felt like I should say something to her. Suddenly, my name saved me from having to say something.

My name is called and I head over to the Gym. I take a deep breath, and then entered. The Gamemakers' eyes were on me, but I had my eyes on what I could do. I look at the weapons rack, seeing bows, axes, spears, a small collection of knives and a metal rod that split off into to other directions. I guess that was the Taser. I decide to head to the spears since I could not think of anything else I can do. I take about six since I was going to target the dummies individually.

I dump the spears next to me and pull out one to target the row of dummies with. Suddenly, the dummies began to move. Each dummy went into a different direction at a different speed. I guess this wasn't going to be so plain after all. I watch the dummies one by one. I then picture myself standing in a stream, feeling the cool water brush past against my ankles while my feet stood on the small pebbles. The dummies faded into fish swimming around my feet and in between my legs. I position myself, followed by me throwing the spear straight at the fish. I felt the excitement I used to have whenever Dad would take me out to fish, and I didn't want to stop. I quickly pick up another, waited for the moment and struck the fish again. It was actually becoming fun. By the time I attempt to pick up another spear, there wasn't anymore and the images of fishes faded back to the dummies. They slowly came to a stop and I see my spears have pierced right through the dummies heads. I want to look up at the Gamemakers, but I need to pretend this is what I intended. My eyes remained on the dummies as the Gamemakers whispered to each other. They then dismissed me and I left.

But once I exited the gym, I didn't know where to go. Coda went back to the mess hall, maybe I should head back. I turn to the hall to my right, then my left, then back to my right. Great, now I'm lost. I look around to find at least an elevator, but instead I find a man with snow white hair and blood red eyes who was about Finnick's age, was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me wide eyed. By the way he was dressed, he wasn't a Tribute, so he probably was an Avox. Well, one way to test that out, "Do you know a where an elevator is?" I ask him loud enough so he could hear me. He just stared at me. Ok I guess he is an Avox. He looked to his left then back to me and gestured me over. I followed him down the hall and basically went back to the gym but kept walking down the hall, and finally reached an elevator. The elevator opened as I walked in, "Thank you." I say with a light smile.

I know I shouldn't be talking to an Avox, or else they will be punished. It's bad enough that they lose freedom and their speech. I probably shouldn't have said anything now that I think about it. But when I thanked him, his face seemed surprised, and I notice the faint red tint on his cheeks before the elevator shot up.

I hope at least I peeked a few of the Gamemakers' interest. Otherwise I'm doomed to be on my own. But Finnick told me not to worry too much about it since there were about two who were sponsoring me. I just hope they give me the right resources to outsmart Lena and Hei. Once I reach level 4, no one is around to tell me what to do, so I head into my room to do a few push-ups by myself to hopefully ease the soreness around my body and get my mind off everything. I count each time I went down and back up.

"40. 41. 42. 43. 44…"

A knock interrupted my workout and I drop to the ground lazily, "Come in." I said while managing to get on my feet. Finnick then entered my domain closing the door behind him. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Iza or Hei?

"How did you think you did?" He said while leaning against the door. I'm not the judge on how I did. I'm not a Gamemaker. But when I was spearing those dummies was a whole new experience for me, "Alright. But it's not like I see myself getting a twelve."

To get a twelve will be a surprise. Getting a zero would be shocking really. But I doubt that didn't bore the Gamemakers enough to get a zero. Finnick nods understandingly, "What did you do that would impress the masters?"

I smiled slightly at "master", but make it fade. I had to remember my strategy. I couldn't tell Finnick that I speared "fish" with spears. If I did, he would most likely tell Hei about it and it would ruin my strategy.

"I just did some knot tying, that's all." I say as I began to stretch out my sore muscles.

Finnick didn't say anything for a while. I guess he knew I was lying, "The scores are necessary for the Sponsors and how the Gamemakers will see you throughout the Games. But other than that, they're not much of a big deal. So don't worry about it." He reassured in a strangely seductive tone. Whenever Finnick talked, it sounded like he was persuading me to bed with him or something, even if it's unintentional.

Silence was filled with a loud boom followed by a shock in the ground. I almost lost my balance until the ground stopped shaking. I look at Finnick, but I can tell he was just as confused as I was.

He left my room to see what was going on, but I stayed and just laid on my bed. I stayed in that position until the door knocked again, but this time I heard Iza's voice calling me to dinner. I leave my room and head to the dining room where Hei, Iza and Finnick were already sitting down. How do I manage to be the last one here?

As I take my seat next to Finnick, Iza began to chat about the other tributes as the food began to fill the table. Apparently, the big boom and rattling was actually the work of the boy from District 12. For his private session, he got his hands on some explosives and blew up a part of the Gym, which explains the giant boom and rattling in the Training Center. The Gamemakers didn't take him away though, they just dismissed him. I guess Lena will have her eye on him.

"I hope you two didn't cause too much of a stir in the Gym." Iza added as she took a sip of her beet soup. My eye briefly met Hei's until they look down to the soup in front of me.

"If we did, all the Gamemakers would be dead." Hei responded as he moved his spoon through the soup, not pulling the spoon out to eat the soup. Hei has pretty dark humor. By the look on Iza's face, she seemed petrified. But she continued eating her soup. I guess it was something Iza was going to have to get used to.

For once I was actually pleased with Hei since he got Iza to shut up the rest of the meal. It was actually peaceful eating with silence. Maybe I should try to use dark humor on Iza to get her to shut up. But she's already convinced that I'm sassy and willing to defy her.

Once we finish our meal, Iza leads us to the sitting room and gather around the television that was set up recently in front of the long couch while the other couch facing it was moved towards the wall. Right when we enter, Nex and Atris follow behind us and take their seats. I squeeze inbetween Finnick and Nex while Hei and Iza were sitting next to Atris. Since my talk with Finnick, I'm actually not too worried about the scores. I guess it took a while to settle in, but I actually feel like I can add Finnick to my trust list. It's reassuring to know that I at least have one person on that list.

The Capitol seal appeared on the screen, followed by the anthem. Once the anthem ended, they announced they would releasing the scores. It began with Magnus who received a six which was surprisingly low for a Career. Then Lena got a nine, probably skewered all those dummies with those knives of hers. Coda got a nine as well. When she came back, she seemed disappointed with herself. Judging by her score she must have got the attention of the Gamemakers, or the Masters. Then Hei got ten, which is expected of a Career. Everyone quickly congratulated him. Iza pats him on the back while Atris shook him a little with a bright smile. But the room then fell silent once my name and score appeared on the screen.

I got eleven.


	6. Silence is Golden

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 6: Silence is Golden**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

Eleven. I got eleven. Was that even possible? How could I have got eleven? The number kept flashing in my mind even when my name faded and the screen proceeded to the next Tribute. But the room remained silent between everyone until Iza spoke up.

"This is exciting! Sponsors will line up for you now!" Iza said with giddiness as she gently jerked around on the couch. Everyone congratulated me and Hei for a job well done. Iza said she needed to plan out tomorrow, so she left. Nex and Atris said they needed to prepare for tomorrow as well, so they left. This left Finnick, Hei and I to finish watching the other tributes receive their scores.

Some actually received decent scores, well at least the higher Districts. The boy from 7 received an eight. But the girl got the lowest score I had ever seen which was a two. But by her defined features, she looks she could have done better. But that was just me judging the cover. When it got to 12, the boy got 11 like me. I guess his performance by practically destroying the Gym caught the Gamemakers' eyes while the girl from 12 got a seven. I can just imagine her screaming her head off at the other District 12 Tribute. It almost crept a smile on my lips but kept it straight.

Suddenly I felt Finnick's warm breath against my ear as he whispered something into my ear, "You know what they say about a girl who can tie knots well, right?" I feel my face turn hot but on instinct I punched him right in his jaw. But it took me a moment to realize what I had done, and my face got even hotter. I quickly stood up and awkwardly apologized and left. I quickly headed back to my room and fell right on my bed, smothering my face in my pillow.

I felt embarrassed. I just punched my mentor on his priceless face, and now I'm probably going to get on his bad side. My luck…and I don't have my necklace to give me luck.

I dress out of my training clothes and into my night gown, and then slipped under the covers. My eyes close but I'm still conscious, trying to sleep even though my mind was filling thoughts.

I finally drift into sleep but I began to have a nightmare where I'm in the arena wielding a Trident in my hands while I'm fighting off husks that once looked human. I then hear Valentine screaming my name from behind me. I turn around and see a tall metal fence like the one we had back in 4 that blocked off the marshes. She was on the other side, calling me to come back. But as I begin to run towards the gate, the husks crash against me like a wave in a storm. I fall to the ground, and they start to drown me a mass of dark red tar like goo. Valentine's voice became faint and more in pain until she finally screamed at the top of her lungs my name.

My eyes quickly open and I sit, panting for air as I felt my skin crawl and my body heat up. After that, no matter how hard I try to close my eyes, I couldn't go back to sleep. I decide I should walk around to clear my head. I walk around the halls until I find myself in a room where a long wooden table stretched across the room with chairs on each side. I didn't want to sit on the chairs, so I crawled under the table and hid within the darkness.

I remember when I was little I was in a similar situation. I was ten and I had came back from school. Dad was out fishing with Evan and Ian. Valentine was playing with her friends afterschool so it was just me and mom at home. Mom was really sick from some disease I forgot, but I remember she would cough out blood sometimes and she was so pale. It was like all the radiance, and life in her was sucked away. So I went to her room where she was bedridden, she offered to help with my homework. I was reluctant to but she wanted to keep herself busy, so I have her help me. After that I read to her until I start to become tired. She smiles at me and asks, "can you open the window for me sunshine?"

I put the book on the night stand and do as I was told. I open the window as high as my short arms could. The cool salty breeze entered the room which seemed to relax my mother. I walk back to my stool and laid my head on the soft wool sheets. She began to hum as she stroked my hair. It soothed me, and I had closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I turned my head to my mom. Her hand felt cold against my cheek. I closed the window and sat back on the stool, but I looked at her face more closely. It looked empty. I place my ear over her chest, hoping to hear her familiar warm heartbeat.

Silence.

I had ran out of the house and crawled under the porch, hiding as I cried into my knees. The porch was dark, cold, and empty. It was perfect for the darkness to conceal my pain. It felt like hours I was under there, but it was already night time when Ian had found me. He sat under the porch with me, hugging me to keep me warm. After I calmed down, he brought me back in the house and bundled me up.

Right now, the darkness was what I needed to ease the pain. But the darkness soon faded when I hear the door open. Great, someone must have noticed I wasn't in my room and now they were here to drag me back there. I keep still, silencing my breathing pattern as I notice a pair white boots walk beside the table. They stopped right in front of me and the figure dressed in all white kneeled down to look under the table. I wait to be taken away, but when I recognize those red eyes and white hair, I calm down.

"Oh, it's just you." I say with relief. His eyes widen in surprise once again. I keep forgetting I'm not supposed to talk to him. But I'm not ready to go yet. I decide to let him into my dark domain and pat the area next to me, "Sit." I offered motioning him over.

He was hesitant, but the way I offered kind of sounded like an order. He followed the order and he crawled under the table and sat next to me. I guess I forgot the fact he can't speak, so there was silence. When I looked over to him, he looked at me with question written on his face. I guess he was wondering what I was doing here instead of sleeping, "I had trouble sleeping, so I was just wondering around here until I found this place." I explain.

His head nodded slowly, like he understood. I decide to explain about the nightmare, but then it led to about Valentine, then home, then to everything that was on my mind. I guess what's good about telling an Avox about your problems is that they won't tell anyone else. Actually the best thing about telling an Avox your problems is that they will listen, even if he couldn't speak to join in the conversation. I didn't need someone to talk to, I just needed someone to listen and this Avox was perfect.

Once I had finally got it off my chest, I actually felt my eyes beginning to close on me. I unintentionally yawn and began to blink slowly. I guess it was time I head back to bed before I fall asleep during breakfast. I crawl from under the table and stretched myself out. The Avox soon followed but didn't stretch like I did.

"Thank you for listening. It's just what I needed to clear my mind." I say with a nod. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, avoiding eye contact with me. I guess it was weird having someone like me talk to someone like him. It would get him in trouble, but if no one is watching then it should be alright. I nod to him before I leave. I sneak back into my bedroom and slip into my bed. As I began to close my heavy eyes, I knew that I could add one person to the list of people I can trust.

The Avox boy.


	7. Princess of the Sea

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 7: Princess of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I dreamt of when I would use to fish with Ian and Evan when they were still young. The three of us stood in the shallow parts of the lake with our pants rolled up above our knees as the water slithered across our calves. Evan and Ian were using spears while I was using the fishing pole Evan had given me to fish. I wanted to use a spear, but Evan insisted that I used the pole. He said I needed to have the patience to wait for a fish before I can actually skewer any fish even though I already knew how to use a trident. I waited and waited but when I caught nothing, I tossed the pole aside and tried catching the fish by hand. I went deeper into the lake, hoping to catch a better batch. But when I dunk my hand into the water, someone had their grip on my wrist. I tried pulling and screaming for help, but when I turned my head, Evan and Ian were gone. I notice that my body wasn't of a child anymore, but my current form. I pulled and pulled but I was yanked into the water, but the hand still gripped onto my wrist. The water that surrounded me, thickened into blood. I tried to swim back up but the blood was thick and the grip was still pulling me down. But when I looked at my wrist, I followed the arm to the body it was from. It was Hei. He squeezed onto my wrist and mouthed something that I couldn't make out.

"Aw, she sleeps so peacefully."

My vision was black, but I didn't feel like I was in blood anymore. I felt like I was warm in bed, but I could recognize my prep teams' voices.

"She's drooling too. It's like when Katarina sleeps." I heard Sala-M say.

"Hush!" I heard Katarina recognizing her s's hissed like a cat.

I decide to open my eyes to see my prep team looking over me like they were waiting for me to do something. I wipe the remaining drool left on my chin before they took me away to beautify me. They took me to a room where all of their tools were and got to work. As they bathed me, they talked about the entertainment in the Capitol was dull. Well entertainment in the Districts are very dull that is until the Games begin where it is not entertainment for us, but a death sentence.

This went on until sometime in the afternoon, even though it felt like they were working on me for days. Once I was cleansed, my prep team left me be as Nex entered the room. He motioned them to let him work, so the strange team left.

I waited patiently as he began to take out the dress from the black bag, "Turn around." Nex said. I do as I'm told and turn my body around so I'm facing the wall in front of me. I suddenly feel the smooth material of the dress slip against my fresh smooth skin. Once it's secure onto my body, I slip my feet into these soft white flat shoes that I was given. Before I can get a good look at myself, Nex turns me around and inspects me. He then pulls out a wreath from his black bag and gently places it on the top of my head. He kept inspecting me but I'm kind of eager to what I look like.

"Can I see?" I ask. His eyes fixate to my eyes for a moment, then he nods. He walked me over to the shining mirror to see someone completely different looking back at me. This girl wore a pearl white dress that exposed her shoulders but draped past her slightly tan, muscular shoulders. But the rest of the dress was fitted until the center of the skirt where it parted revealing her long sheer legs. The wreath on her head was connected by warm orange and light sea blue flowers. Her mint green eyes melted into the light auburn eye shadow that surrounded her eyes while her natural dark eyelashes made her eyes look perfect. The color of her lips were of a light plum color mixed with her sheer skin tone. The wreath on her head looked like a sunset at sea while her clothes represented something of the masts that are used to guide a ship at sea. Then her striking eyes dug deep into anyone saying that she is an animal, while her natural face contradicted. I am something beyond words.

My eyes catch Nex behind me placing my necklace around my neck, "Your necklace is quite beautiful." He complimented as he secured the necklace around my neck. Now that was something strange to hear out of a person from the Capitol. Usually the only things that catches their eyes is the luxurious food, new hairstyles and clothes, and things that are shiny. But my necklace is nothing like that, it is just simple.

"Thank you. But I never expected someone from the Capitol to say something like that." I blurt out realizing that what I said might have offended him, "Believe it or not, people from the Capitol can share the same qualities as people like yourself." He responded casually while he brushed the draped sleeves.

"I don't believe that. People from the Capitol don't experience having to survive with what little they have. They don't have to worry if you're out of food. They don't know what it means to be different. The people from the Capitol aren't the ones being torn from their families and they aren't the ones who have to fight others to the death." I sneered as I feel my hands clench into fists.

What right does he have to say that! How can people from the Capitol be like us? They aren't the ones having to struggle for survival. They are the ones who think something needed in order to live is a necessity while what we consider a necessity is what they need in order to live. The Capitol are the kids with the magnifying glass, disturbing our order and letting us burn for their entertainment. It's just not fair.

Nex's expression remained neutral while silence fell after my words. He suddenly rolled up his jacket sleeve so it was about up to his upper arm. My eyes widen to his skin. The area on his forearm was dull gray like stone but on the skin were large patches of black chitin. The patches reminded me of the material butterfly wings were made out of. Even in the light, the black shined with a dark blue like when someone with black steps into the sun then suddenly their hair shined dark brown.

"I was born this way, with this skin condition." He said as my eyes could not pry away from his arm.

"When I was born, my parents adored me. But due to my skin condition, I was something ugly to them. I was ugly among the other children, and anyone who would set their eyes on me. All because of something I was born with. My parents waited until I was 12, where it would be legal for me to get all the surgery I want to look beautiful, such as get rid of my skin." I slowly turn away from the mirror and to him, "Is it anywhere else?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It's almost everywhere on my body. On my arms, legs, chest, and a little bit on my back." He responded as he rolled down his sleeve.

"If it bothers you, why didn't you get it removed or something?" I question, not being able to get the image of his skin out of my mind. He walks away from me and towards the window, but motions me to follow.

"When my parents forced me to get surgery to get rid of my skin, I refused. I thought why would my parents want to change something they had created? If they loved me, they would deny me of the right to get surgery. The Capitol thinks natural is ugly, while I think the opposite."

The thought of altering anything about myself sickens me. I'm not going to get surgery to change my eye type or me legs. Even the thought of a knife cutting away at my skin makes me gag, "You believe natural is beautiful?" I clarify while watching the night sky through the window.

"Yes. The creators of beauty is nature itself. The animals, the insects, the trees, water and flowers are all beauty that others over look. Nature is something I get inspiration from. As you can tell by your prep team and myself, we follow this philosophy."

My mind plays over the images of my prep team, connecting the images to Nex's statement. But it made sense. Each of them was some type of animal. Mek was some sort of bird with his feather like hair and talons, Katarina was a cat with her whiskers and claws then Sala-M was a salamander with her spotted hair and large eyes. But what was Nex? He wasn't any obvious mammal or fish. His skin patches looked like what butterfly wings are made out of. Maybe he's some sort of butterfly. It all made sense to me now.

"I guess I misunderstood you…and them I guess." I say rather awkwardly. I felt bad that I said all those things about they don't know about struggling for life, and being different when Nex actually has suffered the very things I judge people from the Capitol, "I don't blame you. You just need to remember we are your friends." Nex said as a charming smile crept on his face for the first time.

Nex and his Prep team are a very unique bunch out of all the Capitol kooks out there. I feel like I can be myself around Nex, that I can trust him. I'm adding him and my Prep team to my trust list.

Suddenly my Prep Team came in but once their eyes were on me, they froze instantly. They were just staring at me like I was dressed in goose feathers. It was until Mek said what was probably on everyone's mind, "Nex, she looks so beautiful." Sala-M and Katarina nod vigorously as Mek began to fan himself. Suddenly whole comments were being thrown around, "It's hard to imagine that she was the muddy girl who came to us days ago." Said Katarina.

"She looks like a princess." Sala-M commented as tears began to form in her eyes. Princess, me? I look beautiful but I am defiantly not a princess. But everyone suddenly nodded to agree with the statement.

"You are the Princess of the Sea." Nex agreed as his charming smile remains as he faces me.

To have people I trust with me felt like I was at home. All this time, I didn't want to smile or show much emotion the time I would be here, but I never realized the smile I had on my face at the moment. It's been a while since I was relatively comfortable around people. I guess my Prep Team and Nex thought the same way too.

By the time the whole soft, emotional moment was over, the calling for the interviews began. I was escorted by Nex, along with my Prep Team to the elevator where we met up with Finnick, Iza and Hei. Hei was wearing a white suit without a tie. Instead of wearing a wreath on his head, it hung around his neck. I board the elevator with them while my Prep team and Nex stayed behind. The elevator brought us down to the bottom of the Training Center where we gather with the other districts.

Cesar Flickerman would be interviewing the tributes this year, as always. Just like a Capitol man, he dresses ridiculously every year. This year, he was wearing a light pink wig with a shining magenta suit. Each interview only lasts three minutes, so you need to catch the people of Panem's love in those three minutes.

The first to go up was Lena. She wore a golden dress that reached the ground like silk while her cheeks were tinted pink. Lena seemed to catch the attention of Cesar by answering so cheerfully. I guess her mentor coached her to be the bubbly type. It wasn't catching my attention, it just made me hate her even more.

Magnus was smoothly answering Cesar's question with his charismatic smile. The District 2 girl was very giddy, and aimed to please while the boy was very quiet. Once Coda was up, a ripple of awes responded with her light purple dress and wavy dark brown hair that draped on her shoulders. Cesar was kind and tender with his questions with Coda, like she was a little girl.

Soon it came to District 4 and I approach the stage in front of the Training Center. I hear a variety of gasps in the audience. So far my appearance has stolen their breath, but can I continue? I shake Cesar's hand and take a seat, making sure I sit like a lady.

"So what do you like about the Capitol so far?"

Does he ask everyone this question? What are people going to say? I had to think quick of something, "The food. It's good to have something besides fish." I answer.

Cesar laughs then everyone else seemed to as well. He's got the whole audience eating from the palm of his hand, but he's helping me I guess.

"Now you got an eleven in under thirty seconds with whatever you did, how did you react?"

Wait, I was in the Private Sessions for 30 seconds! That can't be, it felt like I was in there for 5 minutes tops. Maybe that was why I did get a high score.

"Content." I simply respond, but that was all I could think of. But that seemed to have caught the audience's attention.

"You look lovely might I add, like royalty. You also seemed to have won the people of Panem with your unique looks." Cesar began, "But you weren't the first to have such a unique look. Back in the 66th Hunger Games, another young man looked a lot like yourself."

Ian. Why would he mention Ian? Does he not understand that he died right before my eyes by my other brother? I refrain from tightening my fists or showing any signs that this question has touched a nerve. I can assume anyone watching will catch these little things.

"Must be a coincidence." I respond naturally. Cesar smoothly recovered from the question and continued on with the interview. A few times I would glance at the Gamemakers to see if their eyes would be on me. There was only a few who would look away, and busy themselves with drinking their bubbly water and laughing.

"Let's go back to Reaping Day. How did you feel when you were chosen to be in the Hunger Games?" Cesar finally asked.

What was there to say? In fact, what did I feel? That moment when Iza called my name, what did I feel? I felt hair rise on the back of my neck. Sweat beginning to form on my forehead. My vision blurry, and my legs shaking for just my name. It all seemed like a dream. But what was to say? The moment replayed in my head, then the voice of Valentine echoed in my mind and the memories of Ian and Evan when they were Reaped. I thought of the word…

I look straight at Cesar, "Regret."

The whole audience fell silent, but leaned closer to listen more. Cesar gulped then continued, "What do you mean?"

"My life."

The buzzer then rang, but I can see in Cesar's eyes he wanted more. It took a second for him to realize that my time was over. We stood and up and he gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Best of luck to Pandora Marshall of District 4." Cesar announced as the audience applauded rapidly in sync.

I walked off the stage while maintaining my fierce look. But I stuck around with the other Districts who have already been interviewed. I mainly hung around with Coda though. She complimented my dress and my interview as did I.

I watched as Hei was interviewed. Hei kept responding with his dark humor or his cruel mind. Cesar said that Hei was giving him goosebumps. It went on for a while. The girl from District 5 was sexy all the way, so was the boy. The boy and girl from District 6 were very talkative. The boy from District 7 was very timid and shy and avoided Cesar's attempts at banter. The girl however was very open to Cesar's questions and was very laid back and mellow about it. She seemed very confident with herself. Cesar's said he hasn't seen so much confidence in someone in a long time. Soon it went on with 8, 9, 10, and then it came to 11.

As Cesar kept trying to compliment the District 11 boy, saying he was probably the most handsome boy this year, which he was in my opinion. The boy seemed to be uninterested in Cesar's conversation, and when Cesar managed to get him to speak, it was only one or two words. The girl seemed to be very shy and avoided Cesar's attempts at banter.

The girl from 12 wore a very dull gray color dress with red trims. She was stuck up and snobby. Her answers sounded like she was better than everyone else. She must be really stupid if she thinks playing snobby will get the attention of the Gamemakers or the audience. Then it came down to the District 12 boy. He wore a gray suit with a bold red tie that sort of matched with the girl. Whenever Cesar attempted banter, the boy would go off topic and ramble aimlessly. Of course Cesar had to ask how he got a score of 11 for the Private Sessions. The boy went into a whole spiel about the explosives he used and how he loved to make things explode. But the buzzer went off before Cesar could get into the good questions.

The anthem played and the tributes filed together and headed back into the Training Center. The elevator filled in with a few tributes like Coda, and her other, the boy and girl from 2, Magnus and Lena. Lena had to stand right next to me too. The elevator went up to one, Magnus glanced over to Lena and left while Lena stayed on. Where was she going? There was nowhere to go besides your own floor. Coda didn't want to speak with Lena around. She remained silent, but she glanced over to me a few times. I read her looks to come up with, "Why is she still on?"

The tributes from 3 boarded off the elevator. But Lena remained on. I manage a quick glance at her as the elevator door closed, "You got an impressive score." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for Hei not to hear. I keep my eyes forward, not saying a word. "I don't know how you did it, but it would be best for the both of us if you joined my alliance."

Lena was recruiting me to be a Career, eh? It wouldn't be much of a shocker if did join. I don't really work well in groups, though. I tend to snap back at the people who are giving me orders. But would it be the wrong choice if I didn't join the Careers? I imagine I would last longer if I did. But this isn't what I thought a few days ago.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors on our level. Hei walked out of the elevator while I tag along behind him.

"What do you say?" Lena said while she flipped her hair onto her shoulder. I turn my head over my shoulder and looked sternly straight at Lena, "I'm too good for the Careers."

Lena's gaze turned into a glare as the elevator doors closed. From this point on, I will be on my own.


	8. And the Curtain Rises

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 8: And the Curtain Rises**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I lay in bed, full knowing what I just did. I wanted nothing to do with Lena or the Careers, therefore I should just walk alone. At least there was no one who would burden me to join me the Careers.

It seemed like to me another restless night. Tomorrow, I will be thrown into the fray. It will begin. I will eventually have to kill everyone I have met, Lena, Hei, Coda, and the boy from District 12. But my thoughts turned into anxiety. Will I have the courage to kill a human being? Killing a human is different than killing an animal, or spearing a fish. If you kill an animal, it's for your own survival. You have no thoughts about the animal's life, all you know is that you need it to feed your own family. But a human…it's just different. But time will catch up to me, and I will have to kill a human for my own survival.

My eyes close and my mind drifts into a deep sleep. My dream was coated with fear as I dreamt fishing out at sea in a small boat. I couldn't smell the salty sea air, I couldn't see the sun reflect the ocean, I couldn't hear the waves crashing against the boat and I couldn't feel the boat bobbing back and forth. The sensation of home was gone. I felt nothing.

My eyes slowly opened to Nex standing over me, watching me sleep.

"Sala-M was right, you sleep quite peacefully." He commented as he gently placed a simple outfit at the edge of my bed. It didn't feel like it was the morning, and yet Nex was already requesting that I change. I switch out of my nightgown and into the simple outfit. I make sure I have my necklace on before Nex escorts me to the roof where a hovercraft slowly drops down a metal ladder to the ground. Nex allows me to go first, so I begin to climb the ladder until I reach the opening. A man in white coat approached me. Before I could react, he injects the needle from the syringe he was carrying into my forearm. I wince, but it doesn't hurt as much.

"Don't worry, it's just the tracker to make sure we know where you are." The man in the white coat reassured.

I sat next to Nex on the hovercraft. He was very quiet most of the way there, what with the occasional cough and sigh. But mostly breakfast made it less awkward. I ate the extravagant food while Nex ate very little surprisingly. He only ate the fruit and he was done. I felt actually self-conscious that I'm eating more than he did. It was a few hours later until when we arrived near the arena and escorted to the Launch Station.

It's hard to believe that Evan and Ian were launched into these tubes and into their doom. Now, I would be stepping onto that metal plate and filling in the family's shoes.

I shower and dress myself in the rather comfortable outfit that I'm required to wear. Dark green cargo pants with a thin gray zip up jacket that shielded an olive green beater. The boots were like my combat boots back home, except these were new without a speck of dirt on them. I tuck my necklace under my shirt as Nex gently brushes my hair.

When I was finally prepped and ready to go, I still had to wait. So this gave me a chance to talk to Nex, maybe even throw a goodbye in somewhere. Before I can open my mouth, he already beat me to it.

"What do you think about your time here?" Nex said casually like I'm just a tourist.

"It was alright. I never expected to meet such kind people from the Capitol." I admit as I take a seat on the soft cream couch.

"Like who?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Well there's you, my prep team, and that…" I stop myself from finishing the sentence. I was going to say, that Avox boy, but if I tell Nex that, there are bound to be cameras listening in on us. Then the Avox will be punished.

"Avox?" Nex questioned with an arched eyebrow. Damn. How did he know that was who I was talking about?

"How did…" I begin, but Nex seems to answer before I can ask the question, "I was the one that found you weren't in your room and I had the Avox boy look for you. He was in that room for quite a while until he came out. I can only assume you were talking with him."

Ah, so he was spying on me. There doesn't have to be cameras placed around here if Nex was around.

"I was just venting and he was willing to listen. It's a shame they can't speak." I say slightly fidgeting in my seat in anxiety.

"His name is Nimbus, if that's what you're wondering." Nex said while staring off into the distance. How did Nex know his name? Did he know the Avox before he had his tongue removed? I felt a variety of questions boil inside of me, but a red light beside the glass tube lit up. It was time for my departure.

I stand up and head over to the tube. I carefully step onto the metal plate, then turning to face Nex. Wait. Finnick didn't give me any advice on the arena. What was I supposed to do if I'm stuck in a desert or in a snowy terrain?

"Nex, did Finnick tell you anything to relay to me?" I ask him as Nex approaches me. "He said to only get what you need, look for water, and have grace."

Nex manages his charming smile, but on impulse, I hug him. I just needed something to get me going. I caught him off guard, but he hugged me back.

"Win for 4." He whispered before he released me. Once he stepped away from the tube, a glass door slide closed. The metal plate launched me up.

I tightened my fists as I keep my eyes in front of me while my vision was in complete darkness. I quickly run everything through my mind.

_I am Pandora Marshall from District 4. I'm fierce. I'm fighting for Valentine, Dad, Nex and Nimbus…_

The darkness then quickly turned to light, and the Cornucopia was right before my eyes, adorned with food, weapons and clothes pouring from the mouth. The smell of stale mud and fresh air fill my nose while my eyes pick up willow trees all around us. Only a swamp was to be my battlefield.

The voice of the famous Hunger Games announcer bellowed in the air, "Ladies and Gentleman, let the seventy first Hunger Games begin!"

…_And I'm going to win for them._


	9. Part II: The Games

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 9: Cut and Run**

**A/Note: Hello Readers, this is the beginning of Part II, where the games begin! I hope you're in for it! I also uploaded the story cover. If it's hard to see, go to my profile where I have provided a link to the full picture. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

My eyes quickly scan the items that were spewing from the Cornucopia. What was to be my first move? The weapons would provide me protection, and strength against the Tributes plus I could hunt animals for food quicker. But if I reach for a pack, I could be able to survive with supplies I have like food and such. I need to choose now.

The gong rang, and everyone dashed out of their glass cylinders and to the Cornucopia. I quickly began to sprint to the goods that were bestowed upon us. But the faster runners were already able to get the weapons. Lena already had her hands on a sheath of knives, already throwing as many as she could. I made sure I was behind some of the tributes who weren't so lucky. I had no time to strategize how to get to the spears, I need whatever I can get my hands on. I run until a black pack came into my sight. As I approach it, I swiftly grab onto the strap of the pack and continue running.

There was no sense in stopping to fight back or to get anything else. I need to haul out of there before I can kiss my life goodbye. I run as fast as I can further into the swamp, as far as I could go.

It's actually been a long time since I ran this fast and for this long. I didn't want to stop running though. No matter how far I got, I didn't feel safe so I kept running. My legs began to feel weak and I was beginning to lose control. I soon felt my legs cease moving and my whole body fell face forward into the moss. I felt my legs tingle and cramp as I lay on the ground when I attempt to get up. I had to use the trunk of the tree as support to get back up on my wobbly legs.

I used the trees to support myself as I continued to distance myself from the Cornucopia. I needed to get a good distance away from the rest of the Tributes out there. Once I reached a large willow, I stopped. This must be a good distance.

I prop myself against the tree, exhausted. But this is what I'll have to do in order to survive. I look down at the pack I was only able to get. I unbuckle the straps and open the pack. I have a packet of crackers, an empty canteen, rope and a magnifying glass. Great, not even a single utility knife. What will I do with a magnifying glass? Check if I have cuts on my body? I close the pack and place it on my shoulders.

It's still day time and I need to plan out my next move. So right now my first priority is to find some water. I can survive without food and shelter for more than five days, but I can't survive without water for more than three days. I walk on my own searching and searching. I must have ran pretty deep into the forest, because I can't find any source of water. It's a swamp. There should be at least some water.

I already began to notice the sunlight faded into a dark orange while the sky began to darken. Night was almost upon the arena, and I haven't been able to find one drop of water. I haven't even found an animal either, just pestering bugs.

I'm glad I made it this far. I didn't bother to keep track of how many tributes that died at the Cornucopia. Can't imagine Hei would be among them. I imagine he would be the one doing all of the killing. Coda might be one of those people though. I've never seen her hold herself in a fight, and I guess that was her advantage. But she had a pretty decent training score of a Career. Maybe, she joined up with them at the last minute. I could play a dozen scenarios in my mind, but I will never know if any of them were true.

Night finally had come and the anthem began to play. I look up at the dark sky to see the Capitol seal fade. The boy from District 3 is gone, along with the boy and girl from 9, then the boy from 10 and the girl from 11. So that leaves basically nineteen tributes left. The Careers made it alive, of course. That also leaves Coda and the boy from District 12 still out there. I guess I might be seeing them around here, getting ready to kill me when they have the chance.

I give up and plop myself against a shrub. There's no way I can find water like this. I haven't felt my stomach rumble at all, but I decide to nibble a little bit at the crackers, which wasn't such a great idea since the salt made me feel a little more dehydrated than I was. I felt very tired. I look around for a less conspicuous place to sleep and in the distance I notice large willow tree using its roots like legs to a chair. I carefully rise from the shrub and approach the tree. I carefully contort myself to get through the thick roots and to the center of the tree. The soil was dry yet soft, great for a bed. I lay down with the pack still on my shoulders, just in case if it's taken from me as I sleep.

Day one has ended and Day two will begin soon. Tomorrow, I will have to search for water. If I don't, then I'll most likely die of dehydration. When Evan and Ian were in the Games, they had to survive in a snowy tundra. Of course there was water around all around them except it was just in a different form. The only worry they had faced early in the Games was starvation. It was pretty much slim pickings. Right, now starving to death isn't what I'm worried about. But it will most likely be my problem in the morning.

Dawn soon breaks and I'm awoken by the sound of frogs croaking and crickets chirping. Frogs? When I open my eyes I see a pine green frog plainly in the distance. If frogs are hanging around here, then there must be water nearby. I crawl out of the tree and stood behind the frog, waiting for it to move.

"Come on frog, lead me to water." I mumble anxiously staring at the bumps on his back.

It doesn't move, just continuous croaking. I still wait however. I nudge it with my boot a little, but that only makes it move slightly forward. At this point, I've become frustrated and impatient.

"You're no help." I grumble as I walk past the frog. The day treads on as I continue my search, and I was beginning to feel emptiness in my stomach. Come by late afternoon, I was still in the same place I was hours ago, dehydrated and weak. I feel dehydration overcome me. My vision becomes blurry and I gradually began to feel my limbs losing all feeling.

That was when I heard a gunshot. Was it for me? Was I just imagining that I was walking and that I was actually collapsed onto the ground, dead? I just continue walking until trip over something and I fall flat onto my face. My body refuses to get up. But I know the cameras are probably on me right now, everyone who betted on me will be spouting foul language around while Valentine and Dad will be on the edge of their seat, screaming for me to get up. I use all of my strength and at least sit up. I wonder what tripped me, probably a root. I look at the root to see the mangled, bloody body of the District 7 boy. His empty brown eyes were gazing straight at me. But my eyes scanned his possessions, to see a clear dirty canteen. But past the dirt, I saw something swishing back in forth inside.

I knew his death, meant my salvation.


	10. Broken Hope

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 10: Broken Hope**

**A/N: Hello readers. I have noticed the reviews I've been getting, and thank you to you all for you're eager minds. I've been doing posting chapters in a random order so I don't quite have a set date when I release my chapters. But if you feel like you need to know my progress, check my profile which contains updates about my progress on this story. Well sorry to keep you from reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I slowly inch my way towards the body. My hands become greedy, and I immediately grabbed the jug of water and drank it down. It caressed against my cracked lips and trickle down my dry throat. It felt so good. I probably drank half a gallon until it came to the last drop. Once I finished it off, I decided to see what else he had on him. Unfortunately, he didn't have much. All he had was the now empty canteen, a small knife in his back which will come in handy, and a half loaf of bread. I put the bread into my pack and stash the knife in a pocket in the sling of the pack.

I head out once again before the hovercraft would come. I make sure I'm at a safe distance until I feel I should fill the emptiness in my stomach. I pull out the bread from my pack. The bread was dark and the crust was practically black with flat nuts on it. It looked thick but it felt soft with apple slices inside. I hesitantly took a bite into it, but as I bit through the stale crust, the apples were quite soft with a sweet yet bitter taste. It tasted so different than the salty bread we have back at home.

I ate while I kept searching for a water supply I can fill my canteen with. The half a gallon of water will only give me enough sustenance for about a day. Right now I need to worry about the future at this point.

I finish off the bread once night falls and the anthem began to play. The picture of the District 7 boy flashed in the sky. But no one else had died besides him today. Everyone must be more prepared than I thought.

I remember Evan and Ian had killed quite a few tributes by themselves. In the whole arena, they had more deadly power than the Careers put together. Ian was quick with his spears while Evan was strong and tackled down tributes. They were a perfect team.

I shake off the thought of Evan and Ian and continue on. If I search for a few more hours, than I can sleep again. But I need to keep on my toes, there could be Tributes hiding in the trees where I'm just walking in plain sight. I'm open for any attack. I place my hand over my shell necklace, sending thoughts that I'll be ok to Valentine and Dad. Right now, they need me to come back alive, and that's what I intend to do.

It became darker than usual, and it was becoming difficult to see through the tall trees. I began to hear the frogs again, possibly hunting the chirping crickets. That also seems to cross my mind, food. I only have enough crackers to last me perhaps a few days if I pace myself and even then I will need to drink tons of water. I was only gifted with this knife which only seems to be losing its worth since the blade seems dull now that I look at it. It's probably enough for me to score some woodland creature that could be scurrying around here somewhere, or possibly a duck or a goose. But those birds would most likely be seen near a water source. Another reason why I should find water.

I let a sigh escape my lips which seems to interrupt the frogs croaking, "Shut up…" I mumble under my breath as I kept walking.

I look down at the solid green and brown ground where I would see the occasionally frog hopping around. But my feet stop once my eyes catch a neatly green circle on the ground before me. The circle camouflaged right into the ground along with the broken branches of willows that were laid on the ground. My eyes follow from the circle and up the string it was attached to, all the way to a thick branch with a girl holding onto the rope. I was about to run away, but I noticed that her eyes were closed and she breathed so slowly like she was sleeping. I think she's the girl from District 8 if I remember correctly. It could be so easy to kill her right now. I have the knife. But she doesn't seem to have anything on her at the moment, except her clothes and the vine she was holding onto as a snare to catch pray.

I'll have the Careers kill her. She's not my priority at the moment. I quietly tip toe around the snare and past the tree. I keep quiet the remainder of my trip. But it felt like an hour until I could barely see anything anymore, so I stopped. I need to find someplace to sleep though. I can't sleep in plain sight, I need to be hidden. The trees around me are too tall to climb, if I could climb trees. Should I continue my search for a little longer to find shelter? I'm defiantly not taking the risk to go back or to sleep here.

My ears perk up to a low sound in the distance. My eyes scan for the sound, but I see nothing. Suddenly, a downpour of rain came followed by another loud boom. I tilt my head up to look at the clouded sky and the drops of rain, harshly falling onto my face. Then a bolt of lightning flashed through the drops coming from the sky. This must be something the Gamemakers tossed in to make things more exciting.

I remembered what Sunny had taught us at the elements station about the distance of lightning from you. Every five seconds after a thunder clap equals one mile. If I counted fifteen seconds, the lightning would be three miles away from me. That would be my signal to run then.

I hear the thunder clap once again and I began to count in my head, _one second, two second, three second, four second, five second… _After about twenty seconds, the lightning flashed in the sky. Ok, now it's time to run.

Now that I ate some nourishment and drank some water, I have the energy to run again even though I'm still sore from yesterday. As I run, I begin to count again, the time in between became shorter, and the thunder became closer. The flashes of light were able to give me short glances as to where I was running so I wasn't going to ram myself into a tree.

As I deftly dodged all the uprooting roots and holes, the lightning struck a tree right in front of me. I stopped as the large willow began to become engulfed in flames while the rain could not douse it out. I can't run around it without having the fear of having a spark ignite onto my clothes.

I take a sharp turn to my right and continue running, while the thunder was closer and the lightning struck nearby trees. I can't run forever. If it was like yesterday, I'll most likely trip and the lightning will strike me then I'm dead for sure. My best hope is to find a way to escape this, but where in a swamp will I find a way to escape a storm?

That was when my eyes spotted a dark entrance of a large dark gray rock. A cave! Yes! Once I saw my destination, I was motivated to run faster. This time, the lightning struck a tree that was only an arms-length away from me. But I kept running. The cave was almost there, I can make it.

I can imagine the audience watching me, the girl who looked like she was going to die of starvation and dehydration only a few hours ago, is now running from a thunderstorm where the lightning is waiting to strike her. But the only thing that will keep them at the edge of their seats is if I will make it. Some will say of course, while others will have their doubts. I aim to prove them so wrong.

The cave soon became only yards away from me, to only a few feet. I felt like the world was flashing past me as I could touch the mouth of the cave. I was almost there, I was going to make it.

I then felt a strong burning sensation strike through my entire body, originating on my left shoulder. I was blasted right into the cave, tumbling until I was laying on my stomach. I groaned in agony as I felt my whole body stinging in pain. I felt like I was paralyzed since I couldn't feel anything in my body, only the pain.

I quickly take off my pack, then I rip off my black jacket and toss it across the cave before the flames could spread through my body. Which only leaves me an olive green undershirt that exposes my thin muscles and to the cold. I don't dare touch my shoulder, all I know is it burns so I must have been struck by the lightning. I have nothing to treat it with, and nothing to see how bad it is.

I waited for the moment when I would see a silver parachute land in front of the mouth of the cave, where it would contain burn cream where I could apply it to my wound.

Nothing.

The pain becomes unbearable, it's even difficult to think. I squirm around a bit while holding back screams. I've never felt pain like this before. The pain felt like it spread into my skull like a tree roots spreads through the ground and the next thing I know, everything turns dark.

Once everything went black, I thought I was dead. The Peacekeepers came in and took my body away and sent it back to District 4, where I will only be mourned by my family. Then Hei would be the winner of the games, and come back to 4 with his head held high. At that point, I don't know what Valentine and Dad will do. Dad lost already three children and Valentine lost all of her older siblings from the Games. Maybe they will continue their lives or they will escape out of 4, they are out at sea.

My eyes flutter to the continuing downpour of rain outside of the cave. It wasn't night anymore, but I couldn't see the sunlight. It must be cloudy. My skin felt practically frozen as a short breeze entered the cave and I shiver. The only place where my nerves didn't shiver was my left arm where the lightning had struck. I probably shouldn't strain it too much, but I hope it isn't permanent. I look around for the jacket I ripped off yesterday. When I found it however, it was nothing but ashes and rags. I guess I'll suffer in the cold.

I slowly use my right arm and my legs to sit up, restraining to use my bad arm. I watch as the rain falls onto the ground, creating pulpy masses of mud accumulating at the mouth of the cave. Ah, mud. I miss the mud back home though, it would be different to walk around in the mud now.

This is probably my chance to get the water I've been searching for. I slowly drag myself with my legs to my jacket. I picked up the rags, it was clearly un-wearable but I could use it as a sling for my arm. I manage to tie it from the right side of my neck and let my left arm rest in the sling I have created.

I drag myself over to my pack to check its own damage. It seems like the bag was more intact than the jacket. All that was burned off was a little of the strap. I take out my canteen and manage to stand on my very sore legs and walk to the mouth of the cave where I held out my canteen to let the water fill it up.

I guess some tributes are hiding up in the trees or if they're lucky in a cave that stands a little higher on the ground to avoid a flood. I should still be careful however. There might be a Tribute skulking around, looking to kill. The water began to weigh down the canteen, but I wait until it reached the rim before I drank it. Once I was done, I filled it back up again and packed it in my backpack. I make sure I take a nibble at my crackers so at least I have something.

I shouldn't leave the cave yet if everything is beginning to flood, I won't be able to find anything out there so I'm better off staying in this cave until the rain stops.

There were days like this back in 4 too, except there wasn't really floods. The rain would be really harsh, so all the ships would be docked in the harbor. I always liked those days since Dad would be home all day, instead of out at sea. Usually the rain comes in winter however, unfortunately we don't get snow. Snow was actually what I always wanted to see, not the president, but the object snow. If the Gamemakers could read my mind, they would change the weather so it was snowing. Although I don't have my jacket so I'm not really prepared for snow.

The rain doesn't stop until nightfall. I waited for the anthem to play, but it didn't. No one died today. Surprising. Although I have a feeling I can die anytime soon, from a variety of things. I can die from dehydration, starvation, my wounds, being eaten alive by raccoons, killed by a tribute. I mean the list goes on, the possibilities of death is endless.

I began to hear the thunder again, no doubt the lightning is elsewhere. The Gamemakers have the power to kill like they almost did with me. But why would they kill me like that. Maybe I was boring or something. I was just wondering around searching for water, not taking my chances. The lightning may have been their way of pushing me saying, You made it out this time. I should start to take my chances, or else I will have to face the Gamemakers. I wonder if the girl from District 8 is still there, maybe I can go back and kill her.

Wait, what am I thinking? This is what the Gamemakers and the Capitol, want me to think. It disgusted me how we are taken from our families, then taught to kill. This is what I refused to do! I can't believe I just thought about killing someone.

A shiver goes down my spine and I use my pack as a pillow as I laid down on the cold stone of the cave. I wasn't able to get out of the cave much of the day. But if I stay here any longer, then most likely another Tribute will stumble upon this place.

My eyes open once again, but to the sunlight that shined throughout the swamp. Most of the dirt was dried already with the occasional puddle. I guess I should head out soon. I slowly stood up and drank a little of the water but I was already out of crackers. I guess my next priority is to search for food. This is starting to get tiring.

I began to hear something scratching against the stone. I slowly turn around to see what was behind me. There wasn't a person there, but a rather plump raccoon. Our eyes met for a moment. In his eyes he knew that I was a threat. I was twice as bigger as him and I was possibly in his den. But in my eyes, I see food. The raccoon slowly began to ready its defense position, ready to pounce on me. But I was quicker. I had pulled out the knife from the sling and threw it directly at the raccoon's head.

Alright, I have food. Now, I just need to make the fire. I squat down beside the raccoon, observing my game. I pull out the knife and observed the bloody blade. It was pretty dull already. This knife won't provide me such a great defense if a Tribute were to sneak up on me. I think they would have the advantage. My supplies are pretty much useless if I were to kill someone or something with it. Or is it?

I have branches around me, fresh game that I can skin and leather, and plenty of stones around me. Putting it all together, I can make a very deadly weapon.

Even if I couldn't see the cameras, I know they're there, watching. I step out into the mouth of the cave while gripping onto the raccoon's tail. I flash a smile to the cameras while showing them the raccoon I just killed.

I can't sit around and hope for my Sponsors to send me something. If they weren't going to send me medicine for my burn, then what's the chance of them sending me weapons? So I'm taking action into my own hands. From now on, I have no Sponsors.


	11. Ambiguity

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 11: Ambiguity**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride, my mom used to say. She was a very proactive person. If someone wasn't going to do it, you do it yourself. That's was one of things she taught me that I stuck by. But being in the Games, you just beg for wishes when no one will hear. I remember when Valentine and I were kids, every night she would drag me to the window or outside and wish on a star. When she asked me what I wished for, I said nothing. But she always wished something new every night. One night she would wished she could fly, then the other she would wish she could run faster like the other girls, or the other she would wish if she can turn into mud. When she got older, she began to wish for more reasonable things. I remember one night; she wished she could be a mother. When I asked her about it, she was very open that she wanted like twelve kids with a man she loves. I didn't want to point out the fact that maybe one out of her twelve kids would be reaped. If wishing to be a mother made her happy, then it made me happy. The only thing I told her was that she would have to wait until she was twenty to get married and have kids. She gave me a very sad look, but she knew she would have to wait that long to get what she wished for.

I left the cave to gather what I need. I gathered as much branches as I could find and put it in the cave along with a few stones, thicker branches and pieces of bark.

I remembered my basic camp survival training, so all I need is flint which I realize I don't have nor can find. I dig through my pack and pull out my magnifying glass. I walk out with a branch and the magnifying glass outside of the cave. It was very tedious to wait for the sunlight to light the log with only a tiny flame. I carried the branch over and tossed it with the other branches. As I waited for the flame to grow, I began to skin the animal and separate the meat with the hide. Once I separated it, I completely removed the hair and fat from the hide until it was bone dry.

The last time I remember doing this was when I was a kid and Mom was teaching me. I think the tanning was the most boring since you typically waited for days, or if you're really lucky, hours.

I sadly had to sacrifice my water I gathered to use to boil the hide with the bark I gathered. I cut my canteen in half and waited for the water to boil before I tossed the hide into it. While I waited for that, I decided to use the meat and cooked it. I tried to pace myself when eating the cooked meat however I didn't want to eat too much. Probably ate a few of the chunks of meat before I packaged the rest of it then packed it in my pack.

The rest of the time as I waited for the tanning to be done, I just sat around humming a tune or searching a little bit out of the cave for berries. I didn't pull out the hide until twilight came, where it was finally done. Then I had to let it dry, and I know that will take quite sometime. I placed the tanned hide on the branch that hung in front of the mouth of the cave. I dumped out the boiled water and tossed dirt into the fire pit. I decided to let it dry overnight and slept the rest of the night.

It was another day, and no one died just like yesterday. I'm surprised I haven't even bumped into any Tributes yet. From what I've seen in past games the Careers are like a hungry wolf pack, hunting together to kill the other Tributes. But I don't quite know how Lena works. For all I know, she may be trying a new tactic to catch the rest of the Tributes off guard. I guess I'll found out soon once I leave this cave.

I was plagued by another nightmare. This time I dreamed I was sulking around 4 with a limp. My skin was pale as the clouds with visible blue veins here and there. My lips felt cracked and the tips of my fingers and knuckles were a deep blue. The people around me were made of stone, staring off into the distance, but I can hear a crescendo of whispers around me. It became difficult to walk and I trudged slower and slower until I fell. I attempted to get up but as I did, Hei pushed me back down with a knife against my head. He began to say something through the whispers but I couldn't make it out and he stabbed the knife right through my head.

My eyes immediately shot wide open while I sat up. I seemed to have sat up too quickly and I felt a sharp, sensation on my left shoulder. It took me a moment to collect myself and for the burning to stop before I checked on my tanned hide. I headed to the branch and felt the dry and leathery hide. Now that it was dry, I can cut up the leather and into leather strips. I used the knife and cut the hide evenly into even lines.

Afterwards I began to go to work on my weapon. I sawed through the thick branches with my knife about one foot long. It left me about four, one foot long sticks to work with. I then thinned out the stones by scraping the stones against the ground so it was slanted on both ends so the front of the stone was pointed while the back was thick like a triangle. Towards the end of the day, my arm wasn't overcome with pain if I moved it. So I removed my sling and used both of my arms to work. By sunset, I secured the stones to the one foot wood pieces with the leather strips in a lattice like knot.

My weapons were complete, stone axes.

I thought to give them a few test throws before I would leave the cave. From the mouth of the cave, I threw one of the axes at a distant tree. The axe took about a few seconds before it locked itself within the bark of the tree. I tested it out with the other three axes, making sure I secured the wood with the stone and the leather and that it was strong. The axes were pretty sturdy and crafted quite well, if I don't say so myself.

I retrieved my axes and hooked them to my belt before heading away from the area. So now that I have proper weapons, I can go searching for water without worrying too much about if my knife will be sufficient in a fight.

My search was much like what I was doing a few days ago. The frogs especially were mocking me. One frog dared get in my way, and out of spite, I punted the frog. Damn frogs, I don't really care if they die actually.

I cease to step further as I noticed a human figure in the distance. I think he noticed me, but he didn't seem to have any weapons on him. He was walking in my direction, however. As he became closer, it became less human. The figure became more thin and tall, with its arms dragging on the ground as it limped towards me. But the noise he made almost brought a chill down my spine, a moan.

I began to step back, but it began to pick up its pace. Next thing I know, I'm running, not looking back. The moan became more excessive and aggressive and I assume it's chasing me. Ok, so now they have mutant monsters. I'm adding that on the caution list under floods and thunderstorms.

But the moan stopped, and I felt like it was off my tail. But I dashed behind a tree, just in case. I covered my mouth and slowly inhaled and exhaled to stay quiet. I heard a gurgle then a thud. I slowly peek over my shoulder and past the trunk.

The body of the beast was only a few yards away from me! I can't believe it was that close. But standing over the body was a girl with jet black hair that reached to her shoulders with a very young horse face. In her hand she had an axe that she was pulling out of the back of the beast. I think she's the girl from District 5. She kicked the beast a bit to make sure it's dead. Thankfully, it is.

She looked over her shoulder and called out to someone, "Fitz! Report back to Lena." Another voice responded but it was difficult to make out. I assume he was agreeing to her order.

So this Fitz and the District 5 girl are Careers. The two are probably scouting around for Tributes, or perhaps these beasts. Are there more monsters like these beasts around the swamp? Maybe that's their duty. Right now, the Careers are just as much a danger as anything else that plagues this swamp. Their demise will be my survival. But I can't jump the gun at this point in the Games, I need more time. Although, nothing is restraining me from crippling the Careers.

If I was going to sabotage them, what would I do? Taking their weapons single handily wouldn't be a genius decision since each of the Careers are trained killers and most likely would have their weapons on them at all times.

I felt my stomach twist a little, its own way of telling me that it wants food. That's right. I can just steal their supplies. I mean enough supplies for me at least. I could follow the two Careers back to their camp, hideout and observe them until I find the time when they are asleep and there are fewer people on guard to steal their supplies. By the time they check their supplies, I'll be out of there with the loot.

I begin to watch the District 5 girl trot away from the corpse after Fitz yelled something back at her. I slowly snuck behind a good distance from the girl, following her to their camp. I would occasionally stay behind a little so she doesn't get too suspicious.

I saw her finally reach the Cornucopia along with Fitz. The Cornucopia has turned into a camp for the Careers. The supplies were wiped clean from the mouth, but I assume they are all inside. At the top of the mouth, glass jars with bright lights hung lazily into the mouth along with a few spare weapons laced at the end. I stayed behind a willow to conceal myself from being seen by the Careers.

I continued watching Fitz and the District 5 girl approach Lena, who seemed to already be waiting for them.

"What did you find out there?" Lena asked calmly. "One of those jawless monsters, that moving island, that cannibal horse and…" Fitz reported until he drifted off.

"What?"

Fitz hesitated to speak for a moment, like he was afraid, "We found my Brother, in the bog. What does it mean? How can he be here?"

Lena looked confused, but stayed strong, "It means nothing. It's probably a trick the arena is playing on us."

Lena began to walk towards a wooden barricade, while motioning Fitz and the District 5 girl with her. I began to scan the camp for the other Tributes marching around. The District 6 Tributes were leaning against the tail of the Cornucopia, armed with swords. The District 2 Tributes were guarding the camp with spears, circling the grounds but the girl seemed to be walking at the same speed and pace as the boy, directionally adjacent from each other. Magnus was standing over a large fire stirring a pot with a wooden spoon.

Looking back at the Cornucopia, my eyes fixated on Hei who was sitting against the golden horn with his arms crossed and his eyes in the sky. I knew he would be in the Careers. While Hei was going to carry the tradition of District 4 tributes being Careers, I had no plan to and hoped I never will. But I imagined Hei would be patrolling the camp with the other Careers, but here he was just staring off into space. Just looking at him, I've never seen him like this before. The Careers must be tiring him out, or perhaps he's plotting on how he will kill every single Tribute.

My eyes scan around until I noticed the District 12 boy by a large table, moving his hands around, picking things up, putting things down or tossing it over his shoulder. Now this is a surprise. This is probably one of the firsts in the Games; a 12 joined the ranks of Careers. Lena must have chosen him at the last minute; he did get an eleven after all.

I mapped out my plan in my head as I did a quick scan of the perimeter again. The District 12 boy is facing away from the Cornucopia and he's pretty much occupied with whatever he's doing, that he won't notice me.

The District 6 Tributes were at the tail of the Cornucopia and they were too distracted with each other to even notice the tiniest bug flying around their heads. The fire was located at the center of the camp, but a little further from the Cornucopia and a little closer to my location; he might be difficult to get passed.

Hei was right up against the Cornucopia, so he might feel the vibration of movements inside. But surprisingly he seems to be deep in space at the moment that he may not notice me at all.

Then Lena, Fitz and the District 5 girl were at the very far end of the camp, and they seemed to be focused on the conversation they were having by the barricade. They probably don't even notice three of their own are slacking off.

The District 2 Tributes will probably be the biggest obstacle. They are constantly moving around the camp, guarding their base like hawks. If I enter through the large gap when the District 6 boy is closest to Lena and the girl is closest to Magnus, I could probably make it to the mouth of the Cornucopia.

Once I reach the supplies, I take what I may need like food or more rope, anything that will help me. After I gather the goods, I head straight out of the mouth of the Cornucopia and escape into the woods until I lose the Careers.

I'm not guaranteed this is a fool proof plan however. But this is my only chance, and I'm not going to blow it.

I wait for the moment when the District 2 Tributes were in place and I quickly dash to the mouth of the Cornucopia while muffling my steps. Once I reached the mouth of the Cornucopia, I gently step into it. I waited a second to see if the Careers have gone into chaos. I didn't hear or see anything intense yet, so I caused no stir.

My attention then goes to the supplies all around me. I pick a small clear bottle that's labeled, iodine. Iodine will come in handy, so I pack it in my pack. I take a bag of apples, a new canteen, more rope and some more crackers until I feel that should suffice.

Once I began to get ready to dart out of the Cornucopia, the District 2 boy was staring straight at me with his spear in hand, preparing to throw the spear. I felt my whole body freeze, as he began to pull his arm back to throw the spear. I force myself to pull out my axe from my belt and throw it right at the boy, hitting him precisely in his throat.

I quickly dashed out of the Cornucopia and as I passed by the District 2 boy's corpse, I retrieved my axe and kept it in my hand. The Careers began to go into hysteria as Lena began to shout commands to the Careers who were running right behind me. I hear an arrow whiz pass my head followed by a spear flying pass me and into a willow.

I had to stop for a second to catch my breath as the Careers began to come closer. I need to throw them off to cease the pursuit. But what should I do? Think, what would Finnick say to you at this moment? Find water. Water… It didn't occur to me until now what he actually meant. I had the advantage of being a fairly good swimmer compared to the rest of the Tributes. How can I be so stupid!

But I can't search for water now. I'd just be taking shots in the dark if I were going to search for water. Keep thinking, is there anymore advice that Finnick gave you?

…_look for water and have grace… grace._

Grace echoed in my mind, unlocking my key to escape. When I took dancing, it was all about grace and being agile. This environment is perfect for my agile body and for my grace. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply while standing on the tips of my toes. I pictured the whole swamp become the studio I used to go to for my lessons. I remember the studio used to be very glossy and spacious compared to the dumps we lived in. All the girls were standing by the wall including my dance instructor, Imogene. All eyes were on me and I head to preform each of the movements, spot on.

I reopened my eyes and began to move, beginning with a spin as I made quick steps. I gingerly hop while my arms stretched in front of me, moving with my body. As my body became like water, my memories of dance started a fire within my heart. It was something I had not felt in so long.

"Canon, set off the mines!" Lena shouted, a little in the distance.

Soon, the land began to explode right behind, to the sides and even in front of me. But I kept dancing. Soon the explosions were drowned out by the soft sound of a piano that accommodated my dance.

I did a pirouette to avoid one of the mines safely, and then continued by a sissonne. When I did another pirouette, I pulled out my axe and threw it straight at the District 6 girl who was charging at me with her sword. I then began to pick up the pace, stretching my legs out as I jumped into the air. I then began to spice things up in my jumps and did a slight whirl, stretching my arms out as I did so to avoid in coming flying projectiles. When I jumped and did another whirl, one of the mines was practically on my back. I had only felt a slight force push me forward as I was in midair, but as I landed and rolling back up I wasn't hit by the mine.

I can hear Imogene's Capitol accent, shouting for me to stick my landing. She said that was my biggest problem all those years of lessons, was I don't remember to smoothly stick my landing. It was one of the reasons why I quit dancing. I mainly quit because it felt empty to me after Mom died. After all she was the one who had signed me up in the first place. The passion seemed to have just died along with the ones I loved.

The sound of the Careers became more distant, but I know they will catch up to me. There were still trees around me, but ahead of me was a large flat field of light green grass. Strangely, there were no trees on that field. If I could run past the field, and hide in like another cave or a hole, I can lose the Careers.

I put all of my effort into this one jump, smoothly flowing in the air. As gravity pulled me down, my foot prepared to reach the surface of the grass, only for the grass to collapse in like flimsy cloth in the wash. I then found myself falling right into the cool dark water.

I finally struck water, but there was no time to be victorious. I immediately swam back up to the surface, stealing a gasp of air to replenish my lungs. I quickly stroked across the body of water to the other side and crawled back onto land. I slowly kept jogging until I collapsed behind a large stone.

I inhaled and exhaled short breaths to regain my air. My body began to shiver as the breeze blew against my wet skin. I rub my bare forearms to keep me warm, but that wasn't really helping. It felt good to have invaded the Career's camp and steal from them. I imagine Lena must be kicking the other Careers about the security slip by now. A small smile crept on my face at the thought of Lena turning beet red and screaming at the other Careers. I felt like I could sleep right here, but with jawless beasts, cannibal horses, hallucinating monsters and Tributes walking around, it's not completely safe.

I felt my left arm began to sting in pain again, but I avoid the sensation to cringe. I was cold, my arm was acting up, and my body ached.

I was too focused on how I felt, that I didn't notice the parachutes that began to land around me.


	12. Where the Birds Call

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 12: Where the Birds Call**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

My eyes felt greedy as they scanned the goods in front of me. This is what my strategy was about, to catch everyone off guard. I'm pretty sure I haven't told anyone about my dance lessons before. It's never been a piece of conversation that people immediately ask me.

I decide to open the first parachute which contains a fresh black hoodless jacket. It looked different then the jacket we were issued. Besides this jacket being pitch black, the lining of the jacket were white with a high collar. Hidden within the collar, I noticed a small folded piece of paper.

I put the jacket down and pulled out the paper, unfolding it. It was a small note in black ink, 'Stick your landing'. I never imagined Imogene would be sponsoring me now. Thanks Imogene.

I put the note beside me then looked in another parachute which contains a steel canteen already filled with water. I opened the rest of the parachutes, scoring a new utility knife, a flashlight and a loaf of fresh District 4 bread.

I was glad to receive so many gifts from Sponsors. But where were they when I was struck by lightning? Or when I was searching for water? My hopes of receiving something, died when I was laying on the ground in pain after part of my skin was burned.

I then pick up the silver parachute and observed the material of the cloth then the chord that attached itself to the box that contained the goods. My fingers stayed on the chords however. They felt like the lines that were used for fishing rods, and I know that would come in handy. I rip the cloth of the parachute off and take the chords. I repeat the same action for each of the parachutes.

I pack everything in my pack, except the jacket and the flashlight. As I stand up, I put on the jacket. It reflected my body heat so I felt completely warm. I then picked up the flashlight and began to walk away from my rest point. I turned on the flashlight, giving me an intense light that lit my way. The light would bring a lot of attention, so it's best if I stay incognito until the heat from the Careers die down. I turn off the light and hooked it to my belt alongside one of my axes.

I trek through this part of the swamp, which evidently contained a lot of water. I kept walking until I noticed a large fox hole under a tree. I was quite tired, so I slipped through the roots of the tree and sat down on the dirt. I could see through the intervals in the roots and I could fit through, so I didn't worry too much as I closed my eyes.

This night, I wasn't plagued by nightmares or dreams. I dreamed of nothing and by the time I woke up, I felt well rested. But once I crawled out of the foxhole, everything was covered in fog. It was hard to see anything. The fog will be a definite obstacle. The Gamemakers wouldn't do this for no reason, there has to be. The monsters will have an advantage if we don't see them in the fog. Out of caution, I pulled out my axe and cautiously walked through the woods.

I let my fear slip from my body, because I needed all of my senses in order to be alert if anything were to jump out at me.

Foggy days happened like this every other week depending on the weather back in 4. Usually ships don't go out at sea at that time, unless they're willing to risk death. Evan told me this one story about a sea captain and his crew who went out at sea during a very foggy day. It was years until the boat had returned, mangled and ragged. The crew was nowhere to be seen, except for the sea captain, who was in his quarters. The sea captain looked like death and he wore a carcass of an albatross around his neck. When some of the sailors came to inspect the ship, the sea captain attacked with a gun. Before he was killed, he cursed the whole District of eternal bad luck. He then took off his albatross and hung it at the docks before he had a trident pierced through his head. After that, they said that the albatross wasn't there. But they said he haunted the docks, to sabotage ships and bring bad luck. I remembered I was always scared to go there after Evan told me that. Ian told me it was just a ghost story. Funny thing was, I saw the albatross. I saw it hanging under the pier. It was weird when I found it, it was a carcass. It seemed like it never decayed after the mad sea captain died.

I stopped thinking about the ghost story. It wasn't wise for me to think of such things when anything could happen in this swamp.

I walked on for quite a long time in the fog, but I think after a while, I became completely lost. I noticed the thin irrigations here and there, and of course the trees.

I began to feel something odd. You would hear the frogs croaking, the crickets chirping and the leaves rustling as the wind blew past. But there was only silence.

I stop for a second, to listen very carefully. It seemed like the whole swamp stood still. It feels like the silence was driving me insane. Through the silence, I was able to hear something. It sounded like the moaning from those jawless monsters and it sounded aggressive, like it was struggling or fighting. I frantically scan the area around me until I saw one of them in the distance, swinging its arms at another figure.

In order to see what was going on, I cautiously head in the direction of the creature and the figure. As I became closer, the creature became clear and the figure turned out to be a Tribute. He was trying to ward off the creature but it batted off his axe to the ground. As the creature came closer to the Tribute, he stepped back. But he seemed to have lost his balance and fell right into the water.

I take another step, and just as I did, the creature turned its head to me. Its white eyes were on me. Instinct caused me to throw my axe at the creature. It hit right inbetween its ugly eyes. The creature gurgled then fell to the ground.

I ran to the creature to retrieve my axe, but my eyes turned to the Tribute in the water. He was patting away at the water, with not even the sign of calmness in his actions. He obviously didn't know how to swim. But how come I can't stop watching? The feeling of guilt will burden me if I leave, but this is the Hunger Games. They will die eventually. It might as well be now. But that isn't how I feel.

I cave in and dash to the water. As his arm hits the water, I quickly grab onto it and began to pull him towards me. He was quite heavy, it's like carrying two fish barrels. I manage to pull him out of the water and back onto land. He was coughing aggressively until a pool of water came out of his mouth. I can't believe I just saved another Tribute. I wonder what the Gamemakers will think.

As I stood up my eyes met with the Tribute's hazel eyes and his cold dagger pressed against my throat. His cool ash brown colored hair, brown skin, his hazel eyes, and his striking face reminded me that he was the boy from District 11.

"Why did you do that?" He ordered with his voice so deep. Maybe saving him wasn't such a good idea, after all he is a Tribute. Plus this guy has ten times more muscle than I do. I had a better chance of killing with that jawless monster than I do killing him.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, "You were going to die, don't you want to live?" I reply with a cocky grin.

His eyebrows furrowed and he pressed the dagger harder, "I don't like owing people who save my life." He said monotone like. He then sheathed his dagger and crossed his arms over his chest, "But just this once I'll give you one favor until I repay that debt."

"Join forces with me." I blurt out, without thinking. He looked sternly at me for a moment but nodded, "Fine. But once it reaches the final eight, we're going our separate ways."

I nodded my head slowly, "Agreed." There was a long silence until I filled it, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Bachus. And you're Pandora." He introduced. I guess I'm well known already. I shouldn't question it though.

Afterwards, Bachus and I camped out by the water. We decided to spread out our supplies to split it up. Bachus had a bowl, a box of matches, a bandana which he decided to wear, dried fruit, some handmade snares and a comb.

"Why do you have a comb?" I decide to ask out of curiosity. Bachus shrugs, "It was a gift from the Sponsors. I don't use it though." I guess the Capitol would rather see him looking clean.

I then lay out my supplies. I decide to give him some of the raccoon meat I made yesterday, a bundle of rope and the steel canteen filled with water. He then gave me the bowl and half of the snares. We eat some of the raccoon meat before heading out.

After a while of walking through the woods with silence, I decided to try and make conversation. But it was just like in the interviews with Cesar, he was directing me away from conversation. But I decide to be reasonable in conversation.  
"Have you fought one of those jawless creatures before?" I ask while keeping my eye around the foggy mist.

"Yeah. I fought enough to know about them." He murmured while keeping his axe at the ready.

Bachus called them Mugakus. They wonder around the Swamp typically in the darker parts, but some wonder in daylight like the one he was fighting. They wonder alone but in some cases are accompanied by others. So far I've only seen them individually and I have hopes that I will never see them in groups. They're very strong creatures, strong enough to probably knock down a tree with enough force. The Magakus have an incredible sense of hearing that makes up for their blindness. Bachus also told me about his many encounters with them.

Once dusk hit, we camped out in an empty cave. We had some of the crackers I had while we heard the anthem. If I didn't save Bachus, his face would have appeared in the sky tonight. Even though he's on the same side as me doesn't mean I trust him. I only saved him because I didn't feel like he should die. He's going to have to prove to me that he can earn my trust. But by the way I tried talking to him, he had the same thing in mind.

We agreed on taking shifts to be on guard for anything. I offered for the first shift, but Bachus insisted he should have the first. There was no point in arguing, so I let him take the first shift. I lean against the wall of the cave and close my eyes.

I had another nightmare where I'm sitting in the sitting room back in the Training Center. I'm waiting for something, but I don't know. Suddenly Nimbus enters the room with silver tape over his mouth and blood stains on his jacket, behind him came President Snow who sits across from me. He says, "You must choose, Miss Marshall." The sitting room turns into a dark room with Nimbus and Nex behind the couch.

Bachus then wakes me, thankfully. We switched shifts and I was sitting outside of the cave. For the first two hours it was quiet, minus the frogs, crickets, and some type of bird. I heard a moan about an hour ago, but it made that gurgle sound and I assume it died. It was hard to tell if dawn broke already, but the tone in the sky changed slightly. The fog was beginning to thin out a little, but it was still pretty thick.

Through the fog, I was able to make out a Mugaku, just staring at me. I decided not to get up since it was just standing there. It should go away sometime soon. I continue to observe the distant Mugaku, but it keeps staring at me. It feels like it wants me to attack it. It's probably just some trick the bog is playing on me.

I then feel a chill down my spine as a moan was abnormally close. It was coming from behind me. I slowly turn from my post to see a Mugaku trudging slowly towards Bachus in his sleep state. I unsheathe my throwing axe and throw it directly at the Mugaku. It went into a hysteric state by thrashing its arms around. This seems to wake Bachus up as it was pounding the ground with its long arms. I ready another axe when Bachus slashed right at its legs. It fell to the ground with a gurgle. I rush to the creature and retrieve my throwing axe.

"Even caves aren't safe from these creatures." Bachus muttered as we approached the mouth of the cave. I point out the Mugaku that I saw earlier, still there, but we began to hear more moaning in the distance. We scanned the horizon in the fog to see a few more Mugakus limping from behind the one that was watching me. I looked to my left to see more coming from that side as well. I guess this will just be as bad as the blood bath.

I then feel Bachus grip onto my wrist, "Run!" He shouts as he pulls me behind him until I manage to catch up to next to him. He releases his grip on me and we run as fast as we can through the woods. The moaning became aggressive and faster while Bachus and I were running like a bat out of hell.

We run for a long period of time when we stop by a large willow tree near another lake to catch our breaths. I don't have any ideas to escape the Mugakus except keep running. I look over to Bachus as he pressed his shoulder against the tree while the blade of his axe was poked lazily into the moist earth. He looks over at me, "If we stop making noise, it will stop chasing us but it will keep looking for us." Bachus said inbetween breathes.

I manage to stand up straight on my aching legs as I look up through the willow's thick branches. I noticed legs, human legs were on each side of the branch, much like when you sit at the edge of the docks.

I walk closer to the tree and lean my chest against the trunk to look up at through the leaves to the branches. There a girl sat on the branch, with her hand on a vine. Her eyes were where we just came from, but she turned her head to look over at me. She placed a finger over her lips before turning her head back to where it was. I flipped my torso so that my back was against the tree and I shush Bachus. He remains quiet, as do I. I peek over the trunk of the tree to see the Mugakus in sight, limping at a fast rate towards us.

The creatures came close to us, but as they ran straight, like they didn't see us. A net soon rose to the height of the large willow tree and the other tree adjacent from it. As the Mugakus ran straight, they were caught in the net, but they kept running. The net was beginning to stretch until the Mugakus accidently ran towards the edge of the water, causing them to all fall within the mossy lake's contents. I turned to the water, watching the Mugakus moan and struggle around in the water but with the net they were restrained to free themselves. Soon every one of them sank, and the nets were cut off from the trees. I look up to the tree to see the girl was gone, but I then turn around to see her right behind me.

She was kind of shorter than me, but not by that much. She wore the olive green beater while her jacket was tied around her waist. She had long fire like hair tied in a ponytail that ran down her back. Covering the top of her head was a black beanie, for warmth no doubt. She had defined features, yet in some places like her nose and her brow were soft. The girl looked up at me with her golden brown eyes with a neutral look. She was the District 7 girl.

Bachus pointed the end of his axe at the District 7 girl. I then pull out my throwing axe as well, but the girl remained there, not even showing any kind of fear. Bachus chuckles and lowers his axe, "She's the one that got a two. She's not going to attack us."

The District 7 girl began to step back. We must be scaring her, but she doesn't look scared. She looks, cautious. But it doesn't seem to be towards us. Right as I'm about to turn, something bites onto Bachus's shoulder. Its snout looked like that of a horse. I turn to see a white horse with stringy gray hair dangling from the side of its long thin neck. Its eyes reflect hunger, yet sadness.

Bachus breaks free from the monster, but evidently, falls into the water in the process. I try to dash towards the water to help Bachus, but the beast has caught onto my right arm, trying to yank it off my body. I take my axe and hacked at its skull, but it wasn't going down. Suddenly the whole world became blurry, and the next thing I know I'm blacked out.

My eyes flutter open and I immediately feel the lingering soreness in my body. I felt it in my legs and in my right arm where the horse had bit me. I look over to my right arm to see my forearm was wrapped in bandages with something underneath it, but I couldn't feel the pain where the bite was.

I move my head up to see Bachus laying on blades of grass that wasn't there before. In fact we were actually in a different place, not near water. Bachus had bandages wrapped around his shoulder like my bite had. He was still asleep though, so I couldn't ask him what had happened.

"Ah, so your awake." Said a voice in front of me. I lazily turn my head to see the District 7 girl holding a metal tea kettle in her hand and a small cup in another. I could smell the fresh scent of tea from the kettle as well as burning wood. She sat down beside me and poured the tea into the cup. She then handed it to me, "Careful, it's hot." She warned.

I gingerly take the cup with my hands and bring the cup under my nose. It smelled quite soothing, so I gently blow and take a sip. It was sweet with the taste of burning leaves with it.

"It's ginger. It's supposed to help the soreness in your body." She said as she placed the kettle beside her.

I refrain from looking her, I just look at the rippling reflection of myself in the tea, "Why are you helping us?" I ask rather coldly.

She sighed heavily, "Because I want to alliance with you two." She replied.

Of course, why else would she want to join me and Bachus. I can't really deny her though, she did help us after all. Now Bachus has another debt to repay. She seemed ok I guess. She was more clever than I thought she was. It took me a moment to realize that she was mentored by Johanna Mason. That was why she acted weaker then she was. It was a façade.

I take another sip of my tea, almost burning my tongue, "Why do you want to alliance with us?" I ask curiously.

She shrugged, "You two, well not much of him, are clever. I think if we create a group, we can take down the Careers."

I can sort of agree Bachus wasn't that clever, he probably only has enough knowledge to surpass a child's basic mind. I think I'm exaggerating. Taking down the Careers was something different. I can say that if I didn't dance when I did, I would have died. I highly doubt just the three of us can take down the Careers. But maybe I guess she's thinking if we can be stronger in a group, like the Careers.

"So, what do you say?" She asks with her hand held out.

I pry my eyes off of my tea and extend my left hand and shook hers, "Deal."


	13. Cracks in the Stone

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 13: Cracks in the Stone**

**A/N: Hello readers. I have began to see that my story isn't quite as popular as I wish it was. If you like my story or feel like it needs improving or simply to just comment about the events and your thoughts, then please leave a review. I read every review someone leaves and it affects on how I strive to improve myself or take notice of someone who has left me a review. That doesn't mean I've noticed everyone who's reviewed. I thank the people who go out of their way to comment on all of my chapters who leave me reviews. I also want to thank anyone who has favorited my story or me as an author and added me to their story/author alerts.**

**I have read my reviews and noticed that the subject of romance seems to be anticipating some people. Don't expect it to be like love at first sight or Katniss and Peeta love going on. There will be romance, just not yet. Soon though.**

**I won't take much anymore of your time and let you read the chapter.**

**I appreciate your attention,**

**-CyanideMuffins7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

The District 7 girl is Wren. She in fact, did learn a thing or two from Johanna's experience to play the useless, weak Tribute. At the blood bath, she didn't bother to take anything. She just ran from the Cornucopia and into the swamp.

Wren was rather welcoming towards Bachus and I. She let us have some of the bread she had which was the same bread I found on the District 7 male tribute.

Bachus ate rather slowly, but kept his eye on Wren. I guess he doesn't like the idea that he owed someone else. But Wren might be right, if we combine our strengths and our intelligence, then we may have a chance to take down the Careers.

"Don't look at me like that idiot." She said before taking a bite of her bread. I can tell Bachus isn't willing to be in an alliance with her, but he's going to just have to deal with it. But it's not like I trust her either. She is a Tribute after all, a clever one at that, for all I know she can be planning something else. Maybe she plans on taking down all of the Tributes without any weapons, although she wouldn't be the first.

Boone was a District 2 Victor back in one of the Hunger Games years before I was born. He single handily took down every Tribute, without even drawing his weapon. He used the most unexpected weapon against them, fear. He made them paranoid, constantly watching their backs, turning on alliances, until each of the Tributes died. All of Panem was impressed with him that his name seemed to change to, Fear whenever someone spoke of him.

I don't think Wren would use fear as her weapon though. She's clever enough to probably construct her own bomb or something to explode this whole arena. I think back to the moment when I first saw her in the tree, and how she trapped the Mugakus in that net and drowned them. How was she able to deal with the Mugakus?

"How did you trick those creatures?" I ask after long curiosity. Wren looks at her bread and takes a bite, "Because I know they can't swim." She says with a full mouth. She swallows and continues, "They're bodies are large and offensive, but they're really heavy like boulders. So they sink in water."

Not even Bachus knew their weakness was water. He just seemed to tackle the beasts head on, without a single thought of their weakness.

"I call them Mugakus, just to give them a name." Bachus pointed out as finished his bread.

"I guess it fits. You're not an idiot after all." Wren commented before she took a bite to finish her bread. Bachus glared at Wren. He doesn't seem too pleased to be under minded.

Wren decides to warn us about everything else in the arena. She told about each of the creatures she encountered and the names she gave them. The horse that attacked us was that cannibal horse that I overheard Fitz talking about back at the Career Camp. Wren called it, Diomede. She says she's only seen one by itself, but she thinks there may be more than just the one. They only eat humans or just other animals really. They creep up behind you or lure you to them by looking lost. When you approach it, it eats you. They actually live underwater, which is odd for a horse. That was why Wren took us away from the water. The Diomede is difficult to kill, and at the moment there is no way to kill it.

The moving island was called, Paludis. It was only one creature that lives in the water near the Cornucopia. Like what it is, it gives the illusion that it's back is an island. People are drowning in the water and climb on the island to find no food on it and dry as a bone. It moves with the rivers that run through the swamp. But after it finds larger, deeper bodies of water, it submerges underwater. It drowns whatever was on the island.

Then there were things called, Trumans. They were like a mutant spawn of a small monkey and a cat. They are very animated creatures that are either seen on trees or running around the swamp. As Wren describes, they're more annoying than they are dangerous. They make the oddest sounds that sound like an old man with a high pitched voice. Apparently they're intelligent creatures, but by our standards, they're extremely stupid. To me, these creatures sound like a mockery of the Capitol's creations.

Then there was that hallucinating monster called, Keiner. They are these disgusting cross between a human and a bat. Their weapon against Tributes is they scream a high frequency sound that causes us to hallucinate that the creature is someone you're rather close to. Just like any creature they can die, but you need a lot of guts to realize its playing tricks on you.

The Capitol has become creative with their creatures. If they think that these annoying yet strong monsters can take me down, they are dead wrong.

We all decide to turn in for the night. Wren said it was alright to sleep kind of out in the open since she was taking the first shift. Bachus decides to sleep where his bed of grass was. I decided to sleep on the grass too since it provided comfort.

But no matter how much I would close my eyes and lay there, I couldn't sleep. There was too much racing through my mind, and I couldn't let my mind drift. It must have been a few hours I was like this since the big white moon has slowly shifted over my head. I slowly turn my head to see Wren sitting by the spit while gazing into the dimmed fire.

I sat up, catching Wren's attention, "You should get some rest. You were running most of the night." Wren ordered. I let out a sigh and stretch my arms out in front of me.

"Can't sleep." I simply say as I gaze into the dimming fire. She looks back at the fire as well without saying another word. We watched together as the fire was dying out for a while. I didn't want to really fill the silence, but I was curious about Wren. She goes out of her way to save us to create an alliance to take down the Careers. Are we really that powerful? Perhaps with her mind yes, but why couldn't she do it herself? She obviously was clever enough to trap dozens of Mugakus, why can't she just take down the Careers?

"Why are Bachus and I here if you could probably take down the Careers alone if you wanted." I say.

Wren kept her eyes on the flame. She was silent for a moment but it was probably a minute later when she spoke, "I'm physically in able."

Physically in able? Was it because of her size compared to the rest of the Tributes? She didn't look that small, she wasn't that shorter from me. Wren seemed to have read my questioning thoughts and answered, "I have Spinocerebellar Ataxia. It's a disease where you gradually loose connection with the nerves in your body. In turn, I lose balance, coordination and such. If I'm running, my legs will stop unintentionally and I trip. When I fall, my arms don't react to catch myself so my face will slam into the ground." Wren confided as she stared at the dying flame on the last piece of wood.

I wondered how Wren felt when she was reaped, knowing that her disease will literally be the death of her. How could she even survive this long? You're basically running the entire time and climbing trees. Maybe her clever mind has given her the advantage over all of these tributes. Or she has some sort of mind powers.

"How can you even walk? How did you carry me and a guy like him over here?" I seem to blurt out before I could hold it back.

That was stupid of me. Now Wren is going to probably use her mind bending powers to kill me right here. Wren chuckles as the fire died out, and she looked at me, "I can walk and such, and I have the strength to carry you but it's just difficult."

The two of us looked over to Bachus who was laying in the grass, already passed out and we laugh. I never imagined to have a good laugh in a place like this. I wanted to take it back, but I didn't want to. Wren seemed like she was having as much fun as I am as well. Maybe this is the path to friendship.

We fell asleep by were we sat and awoken by dawn. The three of us ate some of the District 4 bread I had. I enjoyed it but I can tell in Bachus and Wren's faces, they did not enjoy it as much as I did. Once we finished, we headed out into the thrush of woods. We spent the day traveling around the bog. While Bachus and I were armed, Wren wasn't. She didn't carry anything, not even a pack. She asked me to put the teapot in my pack since she didn't have any. I guess it's one less burden to her.

She seemed to be fine, walking around, even running. I don't know what this disease holding her down thing was about. She seemed fine. That is until I saw her trip on absolutely nothing and true to her word, she didn't catch herself. Her face had a lot of cuts on it after that, but she had received a silver parachute containing a salve to put over the wounds. Throughout the afternoon, I began to wonder. Was she faking it? She was faking her innocent, weak façade. Why won't she fake a horrible disease to win over her sponsors?

Wren led us around most of the time. I have to say, she knows her way around the swamp pretty well.

It wasn't until late afternoon we ended up by a very dark and eerie part of the swamp. My ears were able to pick up the sound of rustling, then a crack. Bachus immediately armed himself with his axe in hand, looking around franticly. Wren and I began to join as well. The three of us get into our defensive positions and I, arming myself with my throwing axe. Bachus kept his eye on the trees around us.

"It came from over there." Wren whispered as she pointed to the clearing by the trees. Bachus and I cautiously creep up behind the trees and hid near the trunks. Wren joined on my side and peaked over by the trunk. I didn't do so, but Bachus did as well then looked back at me and Wren. I could see in his eyes that there was something dangerous there.

"It's by the tree." Bachus said in a hush tone. I slowly peek over the tree to see the danger. It was dark but I was able to make out a figure hanging by the branch. But once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to make out a very familiar tiny girl, with a rope that hung her ankle from the large branch of the tree. I squint to get a good look at the girl, but my eyes soon laid on Coda's face as she just hung there with her arms crossed over her chest.

I quickly dash from the tree and to Coda while Wren and Bachus were calling me back, "Idiot! Get back here!" Bachus said while his voice was raised.

I paid no attention to him and went for Coda. I stopped when I was right in front of her, and she smiled, "Hey Pandora." I look up at the rope attached to the thick tree branch. On the branch, I noticed a rather white fuzzy creature poking at Coda's leg with its paw while making a very curious aggressive sound. The creature looked weird, very weird. I think it's a Truman, if my knowledge of the creatures is right. It seemed like it was having fun messing around with Coda until it attempts to stand on its hind legs on the branch, fell off and die once it hit the ground. I looked up at Coda and she kept smiling, "They're pretty stupid." Coda chuckled attempting to break the tension.

I need to get Coda down from there. I dash to the trunk of the tree, hoping to climb it but once I look up, I realize I can't. That only leaves cutting her down with my axe option. I run back to face Coda and flip my axe in my hand and stand on my toes to reach up to the rope.

Bachus's hand gripped onto my wrist and his strength had pulled me down while Wren had disarmed me of my throwing axe, "Are you insane?" Wren said breathlessly as she managed to rid me of my weapon. Bachus also decided to join in, "She's a fricking Tribute! How can you trust her! Idiot!" He barked as he managed to force me to the ground while keeping his grip on my wrist.

That's right, how can I trust Coda now? She was a Tribute pitted in this arena. Apparently you treat someone like their no one to you…I guess they are. But when Coda smiled when she saw me and we knew each other pretty well before we went into the arena. But Bachus and Wren were right, how can I trust her?

"Can someone let me down, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Coda says after a rather awkward silence. I look up to Bachus and Wren, who are giving Coda dirty looks, "Let her join the alliance." I blurt out. I really have to stop saying things before I think them. Bachus and Wren look back at me with a questioning look, "We can work stronger in groups, right?" I say. Bachus releases his grip on my wrist, leaving a cherry red mark on my skin.

Bachus looks at Wren for a moment until Wren gives a reluctant nod and hands me back my throwing axe. Bachus raises his axe and slashes down the rope, while letting Coda drop to the ground with a thud.

"What do you have on you?" Wren asks as she and Bachus approach Coda. From my perspective, it looked like Bachus and Wren were bullies trying to get something from Coda. I stand up while rubbing my wrist, it feels like he crushed my bones.

I squeeze my way in between Bachus and Wren and look down at Coda who was already armed with those rods I saw in the Training Center, "All I have are my Tasers." Coda replied while gripping tightly onto the tasers, causing the rods that had split in the middle to light up with a constant electrical pulse in between the rods.

The electricity brought a shiver down my spine just by staring at the weapon. If I saw Coda armed with this, I would be running away from her, like I feel like doing now. Wren seemed to have approved of her weapon by nodding, "Impressive. It may come in handy." Wren says approvingly.

Once we moved on, it was a hazy afternoon. Coda was timid around Wren and Bachus since they intimidated her. But after a few close calls of seeing Mugakus and the Diomede, Wren and Bachus were impressed with Coda's fighting skills. She was able to electrocute the Mugakus while letting Bachus and I to killing them. But the entire time we were fighting, Wren wasn't fighting. She was really using herself as a distraction by chucking the rocks at the monsters. Bachus and Wren seemed to begin to trust Coda a bit, and Coda began to feel comfortable around them as well. She began chatting away like she did on the first day that we met.

We were a pretty good team. But the Diomede was still overwhelming for us. Seeing it again just made my bandaged wound itch. I could see scars of where I hit it, and it was just yesterday! All the damage we were able to do was just crippling its leg and gashed it's torso a bit before it managed to run off. We approached the end of the bog once the sun had set, leaving us another day without any deaths. While we walked, I look over to Bachus who seemed a bit too fine for a person who injured his shoulder.

"How are you able to fight when you were just hurt yesterday?" I ask as Coda skipped beside me. Bachus leaned his axe against his uninjured shoulder and without looking at me said, "It takes a lot more to take me down." That's strange to hear even though I was the one saving him from drowning. I don't bother to say anything and just continue while the rest of us remain silent.

It wasn't until Wren had stopped us. I didn't understand until I noticed a Mugaku slowly moving towards a tree. It must be some sort of idiot, or it's going after a Truman. I step a bit closer, muffling my steps as I do but it spun around to face us and it began to charge right us.

"Move!" Bachus shouts as we disperse as the creature came closer. But as I look over from behind my tree, Wren is just standing right in the path of the Mugaku. Was she the idiot now!

"Wren, move!" I shout to Wren, but she just stays there. I look at her body language she was giving off. Her legs were dead stiff and her arms were shaking nervously. Wren's face looked stern, like she was trying to do something.

I decide not to just stare at Wren and dash from my hiding spot and push Wren out of the way, which wasn't really much of a good idea since she didn't catch herself when she fell and she hit her head on a root, but she'll be fine.

The Mugaku kept running until it rammed itself into the tree. Bachus and Coda ran towards the creature, attacking it full on while I try to stand up. But once I unsheathed my throwing axe, the Mugaku has smacked Coda against a tree and Bachus was on its back. After a few hits to its head with the blade of Bachus's axe, it went down.

I decide to help Wren up, since it was the least I could do after probably giving her a concussion. But she seemed alright. Wren rubbed the back of her head and gave me a small smile before looking over towards Bachus and Coda, "Will she be alright?" She asked as I look over towards them. Bachus was holding Coda within his arms like a child who went to sleep on the porch and was being put into bed. I felt something deepen within me as I saw Coda. Was it fear, that she might be dead? As Bachus walked towards us, I was able to see Coda's eyes blinking here and there with blood pouring from her nose, "She'll be fine, just won't be 'here' for a while." Bachus replied as Coda was looking over towards us with a light smile.

The deepening feeling faded once I saw Coda's smile, at least I know she'll be alright. What was that Mugaku doing here anyway, and looking at that tree anyways? I turn to the tree it was looking at in the distance and noticed a figure sitting against the tree.

"I think I see something." I say, motioning my allies to see as well. Bachus and Wren stood by my side to get a good look at the figure, "I see it too." Wren muttered while she was squinting her eyes to see. I felt curious about this figure. Maybe it was a Tribute, dying before us? Now that I think about it, that was probably the best answer. It was a Tribute dying and the Mugaku was going to eat him. Sounds reasonable. But I actually felt more curious to who was dying. I couldn't contain it any longer, and I dashed towards the tree, "Wait up!" Wren called. I heard more footfalls behind me after Wren had spoken. I kept running until I reached the tree and I finally got a good look at the dying Tribute in the moonlight. The left side of his face was gushing blood down his chin and neck.

It was the District 12 boy.


	14. A New Face

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 14: A New Face**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

Bachus, holding Coda, and Wren ran up behind me to see why I haven't made my move, but now they see why. He seemed unconscious, but not really dead since he's still breathing. If I were to make my move, I don't feel like I could. It's hard to explain about that feeling.

A silver parachute slowly lands on the ground in front of Wren. She instantly pulls out her gift to reveal thread and a needle. What she going to do with that besides patching up clothes? It's pretty much pointless really. But what surprised me was that Wren dashed to his side with the needle and thread. Wren was helping the Career.

Wren told us to leave and we did, only leaving the small clearing. It left the three of us to guard the perimeter as Wren was mending the District 12 Tribute's wounds. Bachus seemed to be fuming as he scowled in the distance while Coda was sleeping up against the tree.

Like the day I met Bachus, the swamp was quiet, still. I could only hear Coda slowly breathing in and out. I didn't mind the quiet at all, but it was the type of quiet that was awkward. Since Coda was asleep, the silence only existed between Bachus and I. It was very uncomfortable.

But what I could not fathom was why Wren was helping the District 12 boy. He's a Career, why would she help a Career if she was trying to take them down? Wren was puzzling.

It felt like days we were here but the sun had never risen and the moon remained in the dark sky. The silence was filled with the light symphony of crickets, frogs, and the current of water. It was rather soothing. After what felt like days, Coda finally awakens better than ever.

"Can I lie against you Pandora?" Coda yawned while looking up at me. I agree and she leans her head against my arm and closes her eyes again.

I remember Valentine used to do that to. When we were kids and after a long day of play, the two of us would sit on the porch, the pier, or on the beach and lay her head against me to fall asleep. While she would be asleep, I would look through my treasures I had found that day or I would watch the sunset. I used to do the same with Ian and Evan. For them, after a long day of fishing or babysitting me, I used to sleep on Evan's lap or when they would take me home, Ian would carry me on his back. There were so many memories of home that were stored in my poor mind.

We stayed there for a while until Wren came from inbetween the trees. Bachus shot up and stared Wren down, "What the hell are you thinking, do you know what you just did!" Bachus said as his nostrils flared and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you mean obtaining an ally?" Wren said rather calmly. Bachus took a step closer to her, still in rage.

"He's not an ally! None of these people in this arena are trustworthy!" Bachus chided while he glared straight in Wren's eyes. Wren's calm demeanor slowly subdued, "I never trusted you three but I got over it. We're strengthening our alliance."

I wanted to stay out of it but the sound of Bachus and Wren's arguing, woke Coda up. This also brought her into the conversation, just like myself.

"That isn't the point! He's a Career! If you trust him, don't you trust the others to kill us!" Bachus said. Wren then lost her calm demeanor, "Just because he's a Career doesn't mean that we can't trust him! I'm beginning to think we should replace you with him!" Wren snapped. This was probably the first time I saw Wren angry, and honestly it scares me. My opinion in the matter wouldn't matter really. I didn't want to tangle in this mess that these two were creating.

"If I didn't owe anyone anything, I wouldn't even be in this alliance! At least when I was working for Jadalis, I could leave. But I can't since I'm being held back!" Bachus countered back but on saying this, Wren's face of anger switched to a face of surprise.

I was surprised as well, but I think I would be more surprised if I knew who Jadalis was, "Who's Jadalis?" I ask to fill the silence. Wren and Bachus pry their angry eyes from each other and towards me, "Jadalis is the girl from District 12." Wren said before looking back at Bachus, "Why would you alliance with her? She's probably one of the weakest ones in this arena."

"It wasn't just me. It was the Tributes from 8 and the girl from 10. She had a full team." Bachus responds. How could there be another alliance like the Careers? This must be a real turn of events from Panem's eyes. At least they weren't trying to spice things up like they did with the lightning. But this alliance doesn't sound so impressive. The Districts she allied with were the ones who were weak, except Bachus.

Wren's eyes then turned to question and she turned around so that she wasn't facing Bachus. She seems to be deep in thought. Coda looks up at me with eyes that said, "What is she thinking about?"

Wren then turns around to face Bachus, "Let him join the alliance." She said with her calm laid back manner.

This brought Bachus's rage back, "Did you not hear what I've been saying before? He's a Career! Do you want a dagger in your back!" Bachus said as he raised a voice a tad.

"He could be a worthy asset to us. He knows the Careers' moves more than any of us." Wren snapped back.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be involved, Coda decides to speak up, "I agree with Bachus on this, Careers are not to be trusted."

Why is she hypocritical? Bachus was on another alliance, how can we trust him? Soon the three began to bicker endlessly. Wren wanted him in the alliance, but Bachus and Coda both didn't want him. I agreed with Wren but that was a tie in the argument. Bachus was indebted to Wren and I; his opinion won't control his honor, so he won't leave if he could. Coda, now I'm not sure if Coda will leave. She might stay for me, but that reason may not bind her.

"He's dangerous! Do you know what he does in the Careers!" Bachus argued while his temper was feeding Coda and Wren's tempers. The District 12 boy, I think his name is Canon, or that's what I heard Lena shout out. He was strange when I first met him at the camouflage station, but he had the kindest smile I had seen this entire time I have spent in the Capitol. Honestly, he seemed like a nice guy. It's hard to believe that he was sucked into the Careers. I felt almost pity for him since we were having this argument. But this was stupid, the answer for me was clear as day.

"Shut up!" I snap at the three. Coda, Bachus and Wren looked at me and stayed silent. Now that I have their attention, "He was half dead out here for a reason. The Careers probably thought he was a loose end and left him like this. He has no motive to get at us. I say he joins our alliance." I manage to say confidently, but I could tell my face is red from blurting out loudly and speaking so suddenly.

There was silence between the three. But Wren looked over to Coda and Bachus, reading their answers through their faces. I wasn't able to see but Wren looked back at me with a sigh, "You saved us from another bloodbath Pandora." She said with a smile. I don't imagine each of us ripping each other's throats out if the argument had continued, but at least I prevented the possibility.

Wren led us back to the small clearing and we began to set up camp. Wren said Canon won't be up till morning, so we won't have to worry too much about him. Bachus was mainly hanging around the trees while Coda was hunting around for some berries nearby. Wren had changed our bandages where our wounds were and discarded the bloody ones. We were just hanging around until Coda returned with nothing to claim.

We needed food, and I wasn't opposed to hunting. I wanted to go out alone, but Coda insisted she join me. We didn't go far from the perimeter of our camp so we didn't lose it. It was pretty dark so I was able to use my flashlight to search around for some sort of creature sleeping by a root or in a tree. But sadly we found nothing and I didn't want to venture to far towards the stream nearby. Coda stayed quiet searching and on our way back. She must feel stupid for not agreeing with Wren and I. But I don't blame Coda. She's still too young and naïve to understand your opinion is meant to be informative and demanding instead of it being just demanding.

For once, I didn't like how Coda was so silent. So I decide to strike up a conversation, "Where did you go after the Bloodbath?" I ask as we pass by a short willow. Coda kept her eyes on her feet as she walked, avoiding eye contact with me until she began to skip a few of her steps. Coda tells of when her eyes first laid on the Cornucopia, she wasn't as mesmerized as when she saw her own Tasers. The only uniquely made weapon for just that certain Tribute. After she retrieved her Taser, Coda attempted to get a pack, but she had left it. She ran off and hid in the bog. She spent her days searching for food, desperately. After a while, she would find little animals and Taser them, but evidently it would char the animals so they were barely edible. I then tell of what I did after the Bloodbath and the damn frogs that plagued me. Coda laughed when I told of my mortal enemies.

By the time we reached the camp, the sun began to rise and morning had dawned. Bachus was sleeping against the trunk of the tree but his axe remained in his hands as it rested on his shoulder.

I scanned around the camp until I see Wren sitting beside one of the willow trees to my left, sitting next to Canon. I walk closer to the two, noticing the small reassuring smiles of friendship to each other. I noticed a dark green pack laid down beside him. I could see that some of the color was chipped off like it was painted on. His jacket was unzipped with his sleeves rolled up to his muscular forearms, revealing a dark gray beater underneath. His rolled up sleeves revealed more bandages from his wrist to his forearm, only on his left. But when my eyes moved to his face I was able to make out the wound we found him in. It began near his left temple, down his cheek and close to the corner of his lip. The wound was slightly puffy and red, but the stitching was very intricate and professional.

I feel sympathy for Canon, but when he turned to look at me, he gave me his kindest smile and waved to me, "Hello District 4 Girl." He said with his voice a bit horse.

We were another alliance, and I'm confident that we will end the Careers.


	15. Reminsce

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 15: Reminisce**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

We had to stick around the clearing since Canon wasn't physically able enough to move around. Wren insisted that we were far from any of the Careers and Bachus added that Jadalis's team wouldn't dare going around this area. Probably the only things that can attack us are Mugakus or the Diomede.

We were here for about two days, starving and sharing the water Bachus and I had with Canon, Wren and Coda. Over the two days, Wren seemed to be taking charge of our crew by organizing shifts between each of us— minus Canon—for guard duty during the evenings as well as daily duties for everyone. Coda and I were assigned to go searching for food while Wren and Bachus would stay behind and defend the camp. We were able to come back with some rabbit and berries but that was it. But we survived.

I also began to notice Coda was especially attached to me. She would follow me around and sleep next to me when it wasn't my shift or hers. I began to notice when we headed out in search for food, Coda was staying close by me. I didn't mind it at all though.

While we were out hunting, I found a few berries and checked if they were edible then hand Coda some, "Have a few." I say as I pop one of the berries into my mouth. Coda looks at me surprised for a second then she gently takes one and places it on her tongue while closing her mouth. She seemed pleased about the taste.

We keep searching until Coda calls out for me, "Pandora, can you reach these for me?" I head towards Coda to see a thin tall tree with dark red leaves and plums hanging from the branches. I gently picked a few from the tree while handing them to Coda.

"Pandora?" Coda says timidly, "What?" I say as I hand Coda another plum, "Can I call you my Big Sister?"

I slowly look over my shoulder to notice Coda was looking down at the plum I had just given her. The way she stood and the way she looked down reminded me of when I was young. I used to do that when I was shy or timid of someone or something. "Of course." I say with a smile.

By the next day, Canon was able enough to walk and move around. He was so full of energy he would run from the camp and return with some smaller foods like berries and nuts. It was rather interesting to see Canon on his feet with his wounds healing.

I sat against the tree sharpening my throwing axes as Coda hung around with Bachus today. Coda was also becoming more attached to Bachus as was him (even though he may not know it). She was beginning to watch what he was doing or sit with him when it was his shift to guard. She also calls him, "Bachy", although he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Bachus doesn't seem to mind Coda's presence at all.

Our rations were becoming low, and we needed more food. We were able to survive on berries, nuts and some of the bread that our Sponsors send us, but we need something good. So I put my weapons down and began to construct a net by splicing a few of the ropes we had and weaved it in small overhand knots. Once I was complete, its lattice like pattern was done well.

I didn't want to bother Coda, so I left the clearing alone with my net and my weapons sheathed onto my belt. The stream wasn't that far from our camp, but knowing the Diomede is still out there I'll have to be cautious.

As I approach the stream, the smell of decedent flowers filled the air and I arm myself with my axe to cautiously step towards the water. I carefully inspect the water. I may not have found the Diomede, but I have found an abundance of fish here. I take two sticks off the ground and hammer it on each side of the bed with the butt of my utility knife. I then tie the rope on the sticks in the stream. From there I can catch the fish.

I sat by the bed as I watch the net bobbing around in the water as the fish seem to catch themselves in the weaves. Dad taught me how to make a net and knots when I was about six. Now I can tie them like I know the alphabet.

The thought of my father only made me think if he's actually watching. Ever since Evan and Ian died, he never bothered to watch the Hunger Games like I did. He must have been repulsed to see any game without thinking about Evan and Ian. Maybe Dad isn't watching since this would be his third child that was sent into the games. He says I'm going to win, but what happens if he watches his little girl die on TV? He isn't watching.

I then began to wonder about what Coda, Bachus, Wren and Canon's parents thought when they're reaped. Were they devastated like my family was?

It was probably a good twenty minutes when I retrieve the net from the stream and bundle it up so the fish wouldn't escape. It wasn't a lot, but it will suffice. I toss the net over my shoulder and begin to walk back to camp. I just hope that no one is freaking out that I left.

But the thought of everyone in this arena, made me think about them. What was their life like at home? What did they think when they were reaped?

Many questions begin to form in my mind, until I see Valentine by the trees.


	16. Prodigy

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 16: Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

My eyes couldn't leave Valentine. I feel every single doubt and thought leave my body once I saw her. She was smiling and laughing as she slowly begins to walk towards me. I drop the net from my hands and keep my eyes on my incoming sister. I can't quite explain what was going on with me, but for a moment I feel bliss knowing my sister was here with me.

Suddenly I feel something pull me away from Valentine. I struggle as much as I could until whatever was holding me on my left side squeezed me so tightly I feel like it was going to come off my torso. I stop moving and look around frantically to my captors. But it was only Bachus on my left and Canon on my right.

I then look back at Valentine who seemed like she was about to cry. I try to struggle again but Bachus tightens his grip on me so I couldn't move. Soon the image of Valentine blurs and becomes a pretty woman with brown colored hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes. It blurs again and turns to Wren, then back to Valentine.

"Get her out of here!" Bachus shouts as he unsheathes his axe and lets go of my arm which left a lingering pain.

Canon tosses me over his shoulder while Bachus was keeping a stern gaze on the creature. I was in some sort of hysteric state since I don't seem to understand what was going on, besides being on Canon's shoulder and that he can run pretty fast. The two run until we make it back to camp. As Canon put me down, Bachus made sure the creature weren't following us.

Wren and Coda dash to my side to make sure I was ok. The feeling of bliss and hysteria had escaped me, but I feel so confused and lost as I return back to reality. I don't know what had just happened, more importantly what I just saw.

"Pandora, what you saw was a Keiner. It was using you to lure you to kill you." Wren explained as she looked at me straight in the eyes to calm me down.

What I saw was a lie. What I saw was a Keiner. It tricked me to let go of everything and give up my life. I can't believe it. I feel like an idiot for struggling around. I can't believe that I actually thought Valentine would be in the Games anyway.

Just when I pull myself together and get myself on my feet, Bachus approaches me enraged, "What the hell were you doing out there by yourself!"

"I just went out to hunt." I retort as I crossed my arms. I don't see why Bachus is making a big deal about it. I can defend myself.

Wren and Canon had step into the argument as well, "Leave her alone Bachus." Wren said fearlessly to Bachus. "It's not her fault. How was she supposed to know if a Keiner was out there?" Canon said as he places his hand on Bachus's shoulder.

Bachus jerks Canon's hand off his shoulder, "She wasn't prepared!" He turns to me, "You could have died if Canon and I weren't there to take you away!" Bachus objects as he glared at me. I could see in Bachus's eyes that there was something else to this, did he actually begin to care about my safety or was it something else?

Bachus sighs heavily through his nose, and then walks away from me. I wasn't done arguing, "Where do you think you're going?" Wren said as she stopped Bachus. He avoids eye contact with Wren, "Hunt." After that, Bachus storms off into the woods.

How dare Bachus be a hypocrite and storm off like that! Who does he think he is? I restrain the feeling to punch everything around me until I walk over to a tree and just punch it. Some bark chipped off and stabbed itself in my knuckles and fingers, but the pain doesn't return until I pull my hand from the puncture I made in the tree. I just let the blood trickle from my hand and onto the grass. I don't want to talk to anyone so I sit behind the tree I just punched to avoid any worried eyes.

Bachus had no right to order me around like that and claim I wasn't prepared, because I was. It was my first time I encountered a Keiner, and now I know what to do. Bachus doesn't need to be pissed about it.

By the time the stars were in the dark sky, Coda comes to sit next to me with a roll of bandages and some sort of crushed up powder. She wasn't speaking, for the sake of my temper. But she looked up at me with the two items and I hold out my hand and she began to pluck out the pieces of bark stuck in my flesh.

While that process isn't as painful as I think, Coda decides to attempt small talk, "Wren says this powder stuff is ground up St. John Wort. It supposed to prevent infections and help heal the wounds." Coda said as she tossed a few of the splinters into the grass. I don't want to speak since I'm not interested in conversation. It was a while until the only sound she made was a sigh. "Bachus hasn't come back yet. He must be really angry." Coda mentioned as she pulls out the last piece of bark from my knuckle. I don't want to talk about Bachus so I remain silent. I know Coda is trying to calm me down, but it isn't going to work if she keeps bringing up Bachus.

"If you're so worried about him, then why are here helping me?" I say coldly, looking away from Coda. I just want to be left alone, but this was Coda. She wasn't going to walk away from me because I was being stubborn. She gently applies the powder on my hand and wraps the bandages around it. Once she was done she plopped right next to me.

"Do you want to hear something I've never told anyone about yet?" She said rather mysteriously. I knew she was just luring me to calm down and talk, and I was not going to have none of it. But Coda spoke anyway.

She told about her life in District 3. Everyone in that District is pretty intelligent and quick thinkers but are put under poor conditions. There are only few who are not put into factories to assemble computers and TVs, but are put into some type of job which requires you to program certain tech. Those who do so are not as poor as the ones who work in factories. Coda's family was one of those families.

Coda was an only child who played with other children who were her friends. At her age, she didn't have to start working and she only had to worry about school.

Her life seemed perfect, but her parents were the only problem. They were really strict with Coda. Coda could play with her friends, but only during school. If Coda came home late, then she would get scolded and with a few slaps here and there. If her grades come in and she doesn't get perfect As, she gets scolded with a few more slaps and is sent to her room without food for the rest of the day.

No matter how much Coda would try, her parents were never impressed with her even if she did come home on time, got perfect grades and never spoke back to her parents.

Her parents were just trying to buff her up to become a part of the Hunger Games. They wanted Coda to be well trained so that she could win the Hunger Games and they won't have to live in such a hovel. This displeased Coda much since it was hard work to be trained the way she was. She didn't love her parents, and she was sure they didn't love her either.

The only person she actually loved and loved her back was her Grandmother. Coda would visit her at the end of the week where she used to help her Grandmother make gelatin and read old books to her. Every single week, Coda couldn't wait until the end of the week when she could go see her Grandmother. But once she turned ten, her Grandmother was taken by the Peacekeepers and passed away. When her parents found out, they didn't even shed a single tear. They said that she had it coming. Apparently her Grandmother used to be a big time rebel in her glory years. Coda says her parents were big time Capitol loyalists. They even had a painted portrait of President Snow over their hearth. I find it strange for what the Capitol did to put District 3 with such poor living conditions, I'd imagine her parents would be rebels as well.

After her Grandmother died, her parents kept raising the bar for her to reach. By the time she turned twelve, she had a high grade average and was probably the smartest kid in the whole district.

But by that time, her name was put into a large glass bowl filled with the other children in the district. When Coda was picked, her parents didn't cry out for someone to volunteer for their child, they weren't being held back by Peacekeepers while crying hysterically. They were cheering. They were happy their daughter was picked to win, as Coda had put it.

Coda wasn't pleased when she was picked for the one reason that everyone thought when they were picked, you're going to die.

When Coda was heading to the Capitol, she grew close with her mentor, Beetee. He took her under his wing and taught her a few things about the arena, the Capitol and such. He also increased her vast knowledge by teaching her how to use her Tasers.

"He was probably the closest thing I have to family really." Coda said as she looks down at her muddy boots. I didn't ask for Coda's life story, but I listened and sympathized. I can't imagine my parents ever doing that to me. I'm lucky that Mom and Dad weren't Capitol loyalists, I don't know what I would be like if they were.

"He must feel the same why then." I say softly, feeling calmer.

Coda then looks up from her boots and up to the sky, "All my life my parents never asked me about what I wanted, or any of my opinions. But Beetee asked if I wanted to win. And I said no." Coda said with a slight smile.

I look over to Coda, shocked, "Why would you say no?" I ask with a slight raise in my tone. Coda keeps her eyes in the endless black abyss in the sky, "I want to get back at my parents. The only reason I didn't much oppose being in the Games was that if I die, I won't have to deal with my parents anymore. If I die, then they lose everything. I want them to feel hopeless and meaningless."

I don't know what I felt, was it sympathy? Whatever it was, I feel like I don't want Coda to carry this out. I want Coda to live, and if Coda has to live, then that means I have to die. What was it?

"No Coda. I will do whatever I can to make sure you win. I don't want you to die." I say as I turn slightly to face Coda.

Coda just smiles, closed her eyes and fell asleep without saying another word.


	17. Sheaf of Wheat

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 17: Sheaf of Wheat **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

Bachus didn't return until later this morning with a parachute with some broth, and a freshly killed goose. Only returning with very little while he was out from the late afternoon until morning meant, he was mainly out there to kill any Mugakus nearby or anything really.

Wren glares at him sternly with her arms crossed, "Why were you gone for so long?" She asked but he just ignores her and puts his game and the broth beside the spit of the fire. I'm sitting by the spit unwrapping the bandage around my forearm to pretend like I'm doing something. But when I looked up, I notice Bachus was looking at me for a second then shook his head to look back at the spit.

"Sponsors gave us broth?" Canon asked as he squats down beside Bachus to see our food. Bachus shrugs, "I found a dark Tribute put it in a small niche in a tree nearby. He left so I took it." I just keep unwrapping my bandages, until I was able to see the small closed up wounds of teeth marks on my flesh. It was healing fine so I don't wrap another around it. I also have a bruise on my left upper arm, the one where Bachus had held on me as well as my wrist of when Bachus had restrained me from helping Coda. The one on my left upper arm was pretty bad and large while the one on my wrist wasn't so bad. But Wren had given me more St. John's Wort to apply on the bruises. It doesn't hurt as much if it's touched, but it just bothers me that they're there because of Bachus.

Wren slaps the back of Canon's head, "Stop staring at the food you moron and come with me to look for herbs." Wren said as she looks down at Canon. He stands up and follows behind her.

Canon is Wren's body-guard of sorts. Whenever she went out, Canon would accompany her. But Canon only did it because he wanted to, or as Coda had told me. He seems to follow her around like a lost puppy, even though she calls him a moron.

Coda didn't have to go hunting that day since the food that Bachus brought was sufficient between the five of us. But avoiding Bachus all day was tough since when we ate, he sat next to me along with Coda. It seemed like wherever I went Coda and Bachus would follow, even if I went to the bushes to do my business. Even if they weren't there, I had a feeling they were watching.

But finally Bachus confronted me and said that he was sorry for yelling at me and making a big deal about leaving without telling anyone. I forgive him, but I wasn't really sincere about it, but it was enough for everyone.

After that I began to notice that Bachus was a bit different. He would be alone more often and look in the distance whenever someone was talking to him. No one seemed to notice this except me since I asked Canon about it, but he said that Bachus was probably still feeling bad about what happened and might be turning into a new person. Having a day dazed Bachus around would be stranger than the aggressive Bachus we used to have. But I didn't say anything about that though.

By twilight, I go by myself to the stream and Bachus doesn't bother to stop me. Instead of hunting, I make myself a fishing pole. I use a stick as the pole, the parachute lining as the line and a bent piece of metal from the canteen. I used a simple worm for bait and sat by the stream patiently with my axe at the ready just in case the Keiner or a Mugaku would jump out at me. But it was quiet.

Wren didn't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to anyone else, so she made up a call we would use if we were in danger and another call if we're nearby. The first call was of a blackbird which she taught how to make by using our tongue and lips. Then the other call was of a wren, using only our hands and our powers to whistle. It took us sometime to practice, but we got it. Then she made another call if it was her where she imitated a nightingale call. She whistled for us a couple of times until we memorized it.

In any case if I'm in danger, I would just use the danger call. But the only creatures were by the stream were some timid foxes, fish and Trumans. The Trumans were interesting to watch since I would see them waddle up to the water to catch fish, but they would fall in and drown.

I see one on a tree, staring at me. The way its eyes look is odd since it didn't blink and its mouth had curved unnaturally upward while doing so. It holds out its white paw out to me while making a very questioned noise. I don't know what it wants me to do; I was just sitting, waiting for a good catch.

I use my left hand and reach up for the creature but it claws at my hand and laughs. I don't know they could laugh. But it laughs hard enough that it falls off the tree, hits the ground and rolls into the stream where it drowns. Yeah, they're pretty stupid creatures.

Just when I wasn't left alone, I hear the sound of the wren behind me and I turn to see Bachus with his axe in his hand. He was probably cautious of the Keiner out here, especially since it's coming close to dusk.

I look back at the stream, not saying a word. But he just sits next to me regardless and watches me before he finally says something, "Pandora, I'm sorry for hurting you. I mean like the bruises I gave you. I don't think I apologized for those." He said awkwardly yet softly, which was strange since whatever he said always sounded aggressive and blunt.

I look down at the bruise on my wrist and pull my jacket sleeve down a bit so it was covering it but I keep my eyes on the stream. It was nice of him to say he was sorry I guess. I feel deep down inside that was probably why I was still angry since he gave me unnecessary injuries. But it's not really his fault I guess if he can't really control his incredible strength.

I then slowly turn my head to Bachus, his hazel eyes looking at me sincerely. I nod a little, "It's ok. I don't blame you." I reply.

Bachus turns to the stream, watching the fish. I just return to my fishing duties until I catch a bite and pull it out. Bachus decided to keep track of how many fish I could catch and put it in his pack. I caught about three more fish and baited for another one. But I begin to notice Bachus was staring off into space again, mainly up at the sky.

I decide to finally ask what was wrong, "Got something on your mind?" Bachus shook his head, but I know he does. I keep asking, "I know you do, you can tell me." I ask again as I would glance over to him every few seconds to see if he would speak. Bachus doesn't answer after a few times I asked him until I catch the last fish and look down as it gasped for air until it stops struggling. I look up at Bachus, handing him it this time.

"Coda told me about herself." I say softly as I gently give Bachus the fish, touching the palm of his hand for a second until the fish broke the contact. Bachus looked down at the fish then nodded, "She told me too."

Apparently, Bachus and Coda were close now. After Bachus had returned from hunting, Coda noticed how timid he was now. So Coda decided to cheer him up by telling him. I realize her attachment to Bachus and I are like brother and sister. She sees us sometimes bickering but inside we know we don't mean what we say to each other, as Coda said.

"Will telling me about yourself help you?" I ask. Bachus keeps staring at me, "Does it help?" He asked me while his face remains deprived of emotion. I shrug, "Let's see." I respond as I turned to face him.

Bachus told about his life before he came here. He was born as a farmer and was raised as a farmer around harvesting and farming. His parents actually owned their own mill where the harvested wheat goes. I don't know how a mill works but Bachus said they just put the grain on this stone and if the wind was good the fans would power the gears inside to crush the wheat into grain. But if there wasn't enough wind, they would have to do it manually. They also accepted the fruits that were picked to be washed off and distributed.

At a young age, Bachus was already at work. He would sometimes be in the orchard and pick fruit but he mainly would transport the stacks of wheat to the mill then transport the grain to the port where they would be taken to the Capitol or distributed in other Districts. Years of this straining task, contributed to Bachus's incredible strength.

Bachus was the middle child in his family. He had an older brother and a younger sister. Unlike Coda's parents, Bachus's parents were always proud of him and the loved each of their children equally. My parents were like that too. I saw none of my parents playing favorites in our family ever.

Bachus told about the security in 11 and how tight knit it is. If you go out of line, you get publically whipped or you die. But the Head Peacekeeper was very laid back and a loose on the rules. Some of the other Peacekeepers disagreed with him, but tried to commit to the rules. Bachus said he liked him since he was a really nice guy if you got to know him and he wasn't too harsh. He remembers that he kept trying to set Bachus up with his daughter who was another Peacekeeper that did have a crush on him but at that time Bachus was a little too young for her and he already had a girlfriend.

Her name was Ilaria. Bachus said she was probably the most beautiful woman in the world, whose voice was so divine that the Mockingjays had to stop and listen to her even speak. She was a very kind person as well. Bachus acknowledges the fact that people say he's rather beautiful, but the thing about Ilaria was she didn't just love him for that. She loved him because he wasn't like any other person on this earth and him the same.

After he had met Ilaria, his parents had passed away due to an incurable sickness. It was devastating for Bachus and his siblings but Ilaria comforted him and his family was back on their feet. They ran the mill without their parents since Bachus's older brother was twenty at the time and could take care of them.

One summer, The Head Peacekeeper was suddenly replaced with another. His name was Cecil, and a Capitol Loyalist. He was very strict with everyone and if someone was so much blink at him, they would get punished. He was a very corrupt Peacekeeper, he would blackmail others, sleep with other people's wives and daughters. He was a sickening figure. But soon some of the Peacekeepers became corrupted as well.

That same summer, Cecil heard a lot about Bachus and how he could probably wrestle down a bull with one hand. Cecil challenged Bachus but when he refused. Cecil persisted until the point when Bachus lost his patience and temper. Bachus took Cecil off guard and left Cecil with a broken arm, a few broken ribs, broken nose and a gash on his head that would need a lot of stitches. Cecil wasn't just angry and humiliated, he was pissed and he took his anger out on the citizens.

One day Bachus's brother found that some of the crop that was growing was diseased, so Bachus had to take it to the mill where they would burn it, but they just never got around to it. A few days later, Bachus had gone to the fields to pick up any wheat that was harvested while Ilaria, and Bachus's brother and sister were at the mill. When Bachus returned, everything was burning in a gigantic flame. Bachus ran to the mill to see his brother and sister burning alive in there. He was able to get them out of there, but he couldn't find Ilaria.

By the time he came back out, the Peacekeepers and Cecil were there waiting for him. The said that his family were caught stealing major crop when it was in fact the infected crop they had taken days ago. Bachus tried to say it was a mistake but then became angry as to why they would destroy their mill with people inside of it. Stealing was a severe crime of execution as punishment. What Cecil did was execution, but with style as Bachus put it.

When Bachus asked where Ilaria was, Cecil said that she wasn't part of the family and that she was only conspirator in the crime. So she would be taken to the Capitol to be punished. I began to suspect that the only reason Cecil was doing this, was to get at Bachus for making him a fool. This man was horrible.

They left Bachus, unpunished and broken. A few days later, his brother and sister passed away due to their severe burns and injuries. With his family dead, his home burned down and his true love taken from him, the thirteen year old boy didn't know what to do.

He was taken into a home where other children with no parents lived with only one woman who took care of them all. They were about twelve children, excluding Bachus who were all younger than him.

After a few months, Bachus began to think that the only punishment you could receive was becoming an Avox and usually the younger ones serve for the Hunger Games. So Bachus had a plan. He trained everyday, signed up for tesserae each year for the kids he lived with. Each year his odds were increased rapidly. But when his name was picked, another would volunteer to take his place. He was loved by the community, and no one wanted to see him go. By Bachus's last year, he had one hundred and five slips in that glass bowl with his name on it. How hard was it now to be chosen?

I have never signed up for any tesserae since it was super rare that anyone in our district would use one since our district is a favorite of the Capitol.

Bachus was called and no one volunteered for him this time and he sent off into the Capitol. Once he was on that train, he instantly found Ilaria. She looked older and thinner, but she still was beautiful. But Bachus said what he missed was her voice, without a tongue she cannot speak. But they were happy to see each other. They would meet in secret at night even when they arrived at the Capitol. He says they were happy and spent as much time together as possible. But Bachus never went onto what they did together. I can only assume certain things.

"So do you plan on winning for her?" I ask curiously after he finished. Bachus doesn't say anything, until he shook his head, "No, I don't plan on winning at all." He said calmly.

I don't quite see the logic. If he loves her so much, wouldn't it motivate himself to win? If he did win, maybe he could get her to serve him or something. "Why not?" I ask very bluntly.

Bachus sighs, "Whatever happens, her fate is sealed here and what the Capitol has made her into. If I did whatever it took to get her out, it wouldn't be enough. And my fate is sealed here to fight until I die. We can't stop what is the inevitable." Bachus explained.

"You can change fate." I say. I don't want Bachus to go through with this. He has his mind-set on what a child would think, and Bachus was not a child.

Bachus looks up at the sky, staring at the bright stars, "I spent five years away from her, and I fought all those years just to see her again. Now that I have, I can die in peace." He murmured.

Love is a mysterious thing Dad used to say, it can make you do crazy things. In this case, it was making Bachus think that he was ready to die. I have never experienced love before, at least not in that way so I don't know what it feels to be doing irrational things.

"Bachus, you don't have to die. If you win, you can still see her. I promise that I will make sure you're still living and breathing to see her." I state as I keep my eyes on Bachus the entire time. It took me a moment to realize that he looks in the distance for a reason, that those were where the cameras were and it was where Ilaria would be watching him. Even if he couldn't see her anymore, Ilaria could see him as much as she wanted. His heart was set on his plan.

And that was when I notice the first time ever that I have seen Bachus smile.


	18. My Most Precious Treasure

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 18: My Most Precious Treasure**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I lay on the cool blades of grass and the hard stone like earth underneath me. I watch the clouds engulf the sky entirely until there wasn't anything visible in the sky. I turn my head seeing Coda sleep on Bachus's lap as he sits by a tree. I turn my head to my other side to see Wren sleeping by me while Canon was on his shift.

Bachus seemed to act normal after what he had told me. He was back to his normal brute self. He didn't fight as much as he did with everyone. He probably fights with Wren more than anyone else though. Bachus doesn't seem like he appreciates Wren's leadership, but some fights he just has to step down and let Wren win. Bachus and Coda's relationship became stronger. Since he lost his younger sister, he treats Coda like one which is strange but at the same time I can understand. I never bothered to talk to Bachus about his decision, and I know he won't regret it. At times, I would catch him looking up at the sky or in the distance. But sometimes, when no one was looking, I would look at him to find him looking at me with a smile. I began to notice that his eyes always end up to me, with a smile.

Will there ever be a future for me if I keep insisting that these people cannot die? I don't want Coda to die. She isn't being rational about this. She would die rather than see her parents happy. But it's what she wants and no matter what I say, she's not going to change her mind.

I don't want Bachus to die either. He is so insistent that he's at peace seeing Ilaria after so many years away from her. But if I knew that Evan and Ian were still alive but Avoxs in the Capitol, would I purposely get myself into the Games in order to see them? I defiantly would, but that's impossible for me.

I want Bachus and Coda to live, but I want to live as well.

I have a nightmare that I'm swimming through the river. I try to swim up to the surface, but when my hand touches the top of the river, it's made out of glass. I pound, waiting for it to break but not even a single crack was produced. Suddenly I see Hei standing on the glass looking down at me. I notice the bronze trident in his hand.

He takes aim, throws, shattering the glass until it hit me.

I startle myself once I wake up. It' still night-time and Canon is still up. I stand up and head over to Canon. He isn't scanning the area like I would, but he's assembling a type of explosive on his lap. I watch him for a bit before tapping him on his shoulder, "I can take it from here." I say.

Canon looks at me, "But I don't think you can handle explosives yet." He said as he turns his attention back to his work. I sigh heavily, "No, no. I'm talking about your shift." I correct. Canon's eyes widened in realization, "Oh" he muttered. Now that it was clear to him he was able to answer my question, "But you have another few hours until it's your shift." He replied. I could see the bags under Canon's eyes and I know he's tired. I sit down next to him, "I can't go back to sleep, and I don't want to waste my hours if you can sleep." I say.

Canon sighs, puts away his explosive in his pack and heads over to the bed of grass where I slept. I stay up the rest of the night until morning when everyone wakes up. Canon looked better, but was still tired. We eat some of the leftover bread for breakfast before Wren wants to change my bandages.

When she unwraps my bandages, my wounds were puffy red and really itchy when the cool breeze hit my skin. She applied some more St. John's Wort for the itching, "Don't worry about it being puffy, it'll go away over time." Wren said as she inspected my hand a bit more.

Wren kept the herbs she found in a tightly woven basket that she wears like a pack. Even though she doesn't carry any weapons, she sure is clever.

I pretty much sit around most of the morning, sharpening my two remaining throwing axes. This went on until late afternoon, when Wren wanted Canon and I to go hunting today. It was strange that she would change our jobs. Now Coda sits around with Bachus as he guards the camp.

It isn't awkward or anything as we search around for food. We mainly pick the berries that are around. I approach a bush that bore dark berries in clumps. I pick one-off, and inspect it.

"Those are very poisonous." Canon warned casually as he passes by me. I carefully flick the berry from my fingers and into a nearby bush. I stand up and rub my fingers on my jacket before catching up to Canon.

As I walk beside him, he practically towers over me. He was probably more than six-foot. Since he had a lanky figure it makes him seem even taller than he is. Besides his incredible height, I begin to wonder how he managed to get sucked into the Careers. It's difficult to imagine how Canon got into the Careers anyway. Was it to be safe? Or was he threatened. Now that Canon and I are somewhat trustable, I can ask him.

"So, why did you join the Careers?" I ask while scanning the bushes around me for any edible berries.

Canon's face remains unchanged, "For protection." Was all Canon had said.

It's a vague answer that didn't answer much of my question at all. I want to be more specific but my eyes were on the stitches. Just by looking at them, I felt a pang of guilt within me and I remain silent.

We don't speak afterwards as we passed by the trees. We only collect a few berries. I was hungry and when Canon wasn't looking, I snuck a few into my mouth. But I have a feeling Canon was doing the same when I'm not looking.

About an hour later, Canon finally broke the silence once we reached the stream, "What was home like for you?" He asked as he avoids another branch.

So Canon is going to play that card on me is he? Usually I'm the one to ask that question. But I ask that question when someone looks like they need to get their mind off of something. Why would Canon ask me?

I decide to tell Canon about how life was like for me in District 4. I told of my family, the tragedies, Hei bullying me, my hobbies and such. But Canon seemed to be interested in two things, my family and Hei.

"Hei bullied you?" Canon clarified as he looks at me with a questioned look. I nod, but this seemed like it confused Canon, "Yeah. Not much of a shock really for you, his cruelty is expressed openly." I say.

Canon still looked confused but just shook his head and continued on with his other interest, "So you only live with your father and younger sister?" He continued.

"That's pretty much who's left." I confirm with a light sigh.

Canon's eyes were wide and his face is flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry for asking that. I feel so stupid." He said looking away from me.

"Oh it's alright." I say. I actually did feel a little perturbed about asking if I only live with Dad and Valentine. It was basically asking me if they are the only ones who haven't died yet. But he shouldn't feel too bad about that.

"Are they important to you?" Canon softly asks while his face replenishes his color.

Of course they're important to me. Why wouldn't they be? If they weren't, then I would have no regrets from entering the Games. I love Dad and Canon with all my heart. They're the only things that determine me to win.

"Of course. If anything ever happened to them, I would just die." I say as I stare at the leaves stuck to my boots. Truthfully, I don't know what I would do if Dad and Valentine were taken from me. I think if it came to it, I would die.

I look back up to Canon, "What about you? What's it like living in District 12?" I ask.

"Let's head back to camp." Canon said, completely ignoring my question.

Canon asks me about my life, I want to know about his. I always hear from other people in my District that people from District 12 are coated in coal dust that you sometimes mistake them for dirt. Although Canon wasn't coated with coal when I first met him, but then again, he met his prep team before then.

But why would Canon avoid my question?

I persist a little by nudging him in his muscular arm, "You asked me, and I want to know yours." I say.

Canon looks away from me like he's pretending I'm not here. We were probably a few feet from the camp when I stop Canon. I stand in front of him, "I'll show you something." I say. I take in a deep breath and stand on the tips of my toes and did a battemont tendu with pirouettes. After I did a pirouette, I would have my arms stretched out but curled towards me as my feet would trace where I go next into another pirouette. For good measure I did a continuous last pirouette until I got dizzy and face Canon again.

Canon was laughing, "Come on. I did that, you have to tell me now." I pant with a small smile. Canon must think I'm the idiot. Now that I think about it, he has seen me dance before. When I escaped the Career Camp in the only way I knew how to escape with grace.

Once the laughs stop, Canon decides I should know his story. He told about the life in District 12. Apparently I could be far from wrong about the whole coal dust thing. But that was only typical for mine workers.

Canon's parents were two opposites. His father was from the poor part of 12 called the Seam while his mother was from the merchant part of the district. When Canon was young, his father died in a mine collapse which left Canon's mother to raise him. But she decided she couldn't raise him without his father, so she just left Canon with his grandmother and left 12. How she left or even why she left was a mystery to Canon, but he didn't really care for his mother after what she had done.

Canon's grandmother was his only caretaker, and the only person who loved Canon. She owned a fabric store, so Canon didn't have to live in the Seam.

What got Canon hooked on explosive was an interesting story. He accidentally stumbled into the mine, lost. Soon there was a mine collapse on him and a few of the younger miners. The miners were panicking with little oxygen and oil for the lanterns left. The miners were new and didn't have much experience handling the explosives that were with them. Neither did Canon, but he found a way. Within about ten minutes, Canon was able to figure out how the explosives work and setting them up. Soon, Canon was able to get everyone out of that cave alive. Although the miners were a bit embarrassed saying that a seven-year old boy had helped them escape with equipment the boy was proficient in. Ever since that day, Canon had a fascination with demolitions. In enough time, he was able to create his own, like the land mines that I saw at the Career camp.

Throughout Canon's life, he had absolutely no friends. It was mostly his mad mind and awkward speech that made people look down on him. This didn't occur to him until he finally realized that no one spoke to him except his grandmother. This brought Canon into a deep depression that made him contemplate killing himself. But instead, he decided to write a letter. He wanted someone to listen to his cries through his locked cage, no matter who it was. The letter was then attached to a leg of a Mockingjay and was let out into the world.

About a few months later, the Mockingjay came back. Canon thought no one took the letter, so he took it off and was about to toss it when he noticed that it wasn't his handwriting on the paper. A girl from another district had responded back, and she understood his melancholy and emptiness he had felt.

They kept writing to each other and sending the Mockingjay out to deliver the letters. This girl was his only friend in the world, and he loved her for that. This continued until he sent out the last letter on Reaping Day this year.

When Canon became a Tribute, he felt like the crumbling structure of his life had broken. When he was picked, his Grandmother had a heart attack.

"It wasn't until we were on the train heading to the Capitol when they told me my Grandmother had passed away. Now there's nothing left to go back to." Canon finished as he propped himself up against a tree trunk that he seemed to be as tall as.

Now Canon was jumping on this train. First Coda, then Bachus and now Canon. Why are they so willing to die? Why do they doubt their victory? I don't even know what's wrong with me? I should be questioning myself from questioning about their decisions.

"Well when you win, you can find her." I protest calmly, but I feel like if he denied I wouldn't be able to stay calm.

"There's nothing outside this arena for me anymore." Canon said as he looks off into the distance, "I don't need to find her." He said with a soft smile.

I follow Canon's eyes and turn around to have my eyes meet Wren as she was picking some flowers from the ground. She notices us looking at her. Wren smiles and waves before returning back to her herb collecting.

It was Wren.

I slowly turn back to Canon, but his eyes were still on Wren. There was nothing outside this arena that mattered to him anymore. Now, his most precious treasure is here with him. There's no point in winning if what he could be winning for is right by his side.

I saw no reason to say anything else, or even to convince him that he should win. The way Canon looks and acts around Wren, reminds me of how my parents looked and acted around each other.

Love is something that will cease to amaze me.


	19. The Caged Bird Calls

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 19: The Caged Bird Calls**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

So much has happened over these days in the arena. It feels so different than my living back at home. The last time I counted, it's been about two weeks or so and the Careers or Jadalis's team has not made any moves yet and no one has died since the night I ambushed the Career camp.

I've become closer to these tributes, Coda, Bachus, Canon and Wren. I've done things I never imagined I would do to see them smile. I became stubborn to get Coda's smile. I pissed off Bachus to get his smile. I even got Canon's smile by dancing in front of him and I got Wren's smile when I made fun of Bachus.

These thoughts played over in my mind as I lay on the grass, staring in the starry sky. When you don't have a lot to do, you think constantly. Being in this clearing for days has got me to thinking about these things. Coda, Bachus, Canon and Wren have become my friends. It's weird that the only friends I make are from other districts and that we are forced to meet under the Capitol's circumstances.

Coda lays down next to me, followed by Bachus, then Wren and then Canon. We lay in a circle, just staring up at the stars.

"I like this." Coda says to break the silence.

"Pleasant." Bachus agreed with a sigh.

I look over to Wren, "The Careers have a name, what is Jadalis's Team?" I ask curiously, a question that I wondered for quite a bit.

Wren was silent for a moment, thinking for a while, "Omega, something simple." I nod in agreement.

"What are we then?" Bachus asks.

Wren is taken back for a moment and she can't think of one. But what were we? We were the train wrecks that this life in Panem has given us. We were something different in our homes. We were the diamonds in the rough. But I knew the word, "We're the Misfits." I say with a light sigh and smile.

Bachus chuckles—a first for me to hear—which is a sign he agreed. Wren, Canon and Coda all agree as well.

"Heh, we're the Misfits." Wren chuckles. I tilt my head back a bit to Canon and Wren. Canon's hand slowly creep towards Wren's hand. Just the touch of Canon's fingers had Wren's fingers interlocking with Canon's. They squeeze on each other's hand like they aren't going to see each other again, but at the same time it was like they want to be picked up by a hovercraft hand in hand. I just smile and bring my eyes back to the sky.

For the first time in a while, everyone is actually happy with their lives. We are the ones who are happy being in the arena, and that they were glad they were chosen. The odds were in our favor.

I thought I would be having a dream tonight, but my mind decided that having a nightmare would just be great. I'm sitting in the sitting room back in the Training Center, again. I'm still waiting for something, and yet I don't even know what. Suddenly Valentine enters the room with tears stained on her cheeks, sniffling nose and red eyes along with Wren. Then came President Snow who sits across from me. He says, "You must choose, Miss Marshall." The sitting room turns into a dark room with Valentine and Wren behind the couch. What does the choice mean? Who am I supposed to choose?

Before I could choose, I woke up and almost blinded by the sun. I cover my eyes as I sit up. There was a whistle of a nightingale behind me and I slowly uncover my eyes while turning around to see Wren standing over me with a smile, "Afternoon." She said as she tipped her beanie a bit.

I can't believe I slept through the morning. Not once in my life have I slept till the afternoon. I actually feel well rested. But I'm not saying I'm going to be doing it often.

I stand up and stretch as I do. As I bring my body to its original position, I notice that Coda, Canon and Bachus were gone. So that left just me and Wren to guard the camp.

"Yeah, the rest went out hunting. That and Bachus had a itching to kill some Mugaku." Wren said as she crosses her arms before rolling her eyes. I don't think she likes the idea of the three of them getting themselves hurt.

I really have nothing to do and I don't really believe that we would get ambushed now. Wren then pats my shoulder for me to sit down, so I did. She heads to the tall willow tree to retrieve her woven basket and brings it back to me.

"Help me organize some of these plants." She said as she sat down in front of me.

Wren taught me how she organized them. But I don't understand since she organizes them by uses, and I don't know what they do. So she just told me to organize them by color. I felt stupid when she told me to just sort them by color, but I guess it was better than organizing them by use to find they were just organized randomly.

We were organizing plants until midway into the afternoon. I had two piles, ones that were green and ones that were other colors. I had some difficulty due to plants both acquiring green and other colors.

I don't know if the silence is bothering Wren, she seems alright so I just stay quiet. Wren stops what she was doing and grabs onto my arm and pulls me up with her, "I'll teach you how to climb a tree." She said excitingly. Before I can say anything, Wren just drags me with her towards the large willow tree. While she ran towards there, she stumbled a bit but I pulled her back with the arm she was gripping onto.

I look up the tall tree, and let my eyes stick there. It was rather high to climb. I never had chance in my life to learn how to climb a tree. If I did, then I could be pro at climbing trees. But that's what I get for living in District 4, hardly any trees to climb.

Wren props herself up against the tree and wraps her arms around the trunk, "Look up and see anything to grab onto, because a tree has gnarls, bark holes and even small branches you can grab onto." Wren says as she looks up the tree for anything.

"See any?" Wren asks as she addresses the question towards me. I keep my eyes up the tree, but I find the strength to scan down the trunk. I see a few bark holes close by her and a few small branches. I nod to her.

Wren lets go of the trunk and nods at it, "Try it."

I gulp before walking towards the tree. I keep my eyes on the trunk and don't dare to look back up. I wrap my arms around the trunk and stare at the bark that was almost touching the tip of my nose. I sigh, close my eyes and raised my arms for the bark holes and let my legs follow. I continued this for a bit until I opened my eyes. I felt like I was high up the tree already. If I were to let go, I would meet my demise. I had conflicting feelings if I should look down only because I was curious.

I take a deep breath and look down. I'm barely two feet off the ground. Wren was looking at me with one of her eye brows raised. I look over to Wren, "Can I come down?" I plead, my voice squeaking a bit.

Wren giggles while nodding her head. I slowly make my way down the horrifying tree, sneaking a few deep breaths to hold me until my feet had reached the ground. It feels good to be back on land again while I pat my hands on my pants for any splinters remaining on my hand.

"If you're afraid of heights, just tell me." Wren said tenderly as she places her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know that was a real condition. I spent all my life basically by sea and land, but never up in a tree or on top of a high building. But I didn't want to let any of my fears slip from my own mind.

"I'm not afraid of heights." I scoff as I laugh a bit off. Wren then joins in the laughter as she faces the tree and puts her arms around the tree and began to climb. She made it up higher than I did and quicker.

A few feet off the ground, Wren stopped, or as I thought. I take a closer look to notice the little details she was giving off. Her legs were stiff as stone and her arm that was reaching for the branch was shaking. Soon she lost her grip on the tree and fell off. I dash towards her landing point, but I didn't anticipate the shock. So when I did catch her, I fell on my back and she fell down beside me.

I feel the pain spread through my body briefly before I slowly sit up. I rub the back of my head a bit and look over to Wren as she stands up brushing the dirt from her pants.

"It's been a while." Wren smiled as she laughs the entire thing off. I look up at Wren, mainly into her eyes. I knew she was pained that she couldn't do the things she used to because of her disease. It was burdening her, but she didn't want to burden others with her own.

I slowly stand up, cringing from the pain in my back before I was standing up straight.

"Want to tell?" I say casually while pouting my lips.

Wren didn't avoid my eyes, and decides it's time I hear her story.

District 7 is a district that works around the clock, even when you're a toddler. Wren was an orphan. She never knew her parents and she never bothered to know. Since she had no parents to support her, Wren had to support herself.

But at one point, Wren was sent home one day after being run over by a few kids when she wouldn't move on the side of the road. Everyone in the District kind of worried for her, but Wren convinced everyone she was fine. After a lot of similar accidents, Wren was checked by the Doctor to find out she had her terrifying disease. Wren couldn't go back to work, and she had nothing to live on. This was a wake-up call to her that people were willing to push her aside even she wasn't physically able to do anything. She felt alone.

"Was that when you received Canon's letter?" I interrupt with a light smile. I have to think a bit to realize that was something I shouldn't have said, but then what does Wren care if I mention Canon?

Wren just chuckles. At first I thought she was going to yell at me or something to deny it. But the way Wren chuckled was like a, "oh yes" chuckle and not like a, "you're crazy" chuckle.

"You could say it happened at that moment." She said with a smile. Through Wren's side, the letter Canon had sent out was a saving grace for her. If she didn't find that letter, Wren wouldn't be with us. As the years progressed, the two were open about their feelings. The day of the Reaping, she didn't know if she would get picked and she didn't expect it.

The moment she was chosen, Wren's life was over. She was positive that she was going to die. But Johanna's encouragement boosted Wren's determination to win. Wren was so set on winning but everything changed when on the day of the interviews. When she heard Canon's name called for District 12, she felt her heart skip a beat when she first saw him in person. At that moment, she thought he was the most beautiful person she had seen in her entire life. Apparently Canon had felt the same way when he met Wren on the interview day. But instead of Canon's heart skipping a beat, he felt like his heart completely stopped. I don't recall during the Interviews of one of the Tributes collapsing. But that was what Canon had told Wren.

When we stumbled upon Canon, Wren didn't just save him because he would be a worthy asset. She saved him because she didn't want to have him die right in front of her.

Overtime Wren wanted to push Canon away. She didn't want him to be hurt when she dies or what the games will make them do to win. But no matter what Canon did or said, Wren found herself closer to him. Calling Canon a moron was something out of affection and not out of spite.

"I feel so useless to you all. I might as well cut my limbs off and I would probably still be as useless as I am now." Wren mentioned as her face became stern.

"I don't know what I feel right now. In fact I don't even know what to do." Wren sighed as she leaned herself against the trunk of the tree.

I never experienced love the same way Canon and Wren feel. I have liked someone before, Metheus Epis. He was a very well-known guy around school. He was one of the friends that Esther hanged around with. Sometimes if he would walk down the hall, I would sneak a glance to see him smile. He was probably one of the only guys in the school who would talk to me. By the way he talked to me I had a deep feeling inside of me that he liked me too. But this stopped after he was beat up by another student at school and he never talked to me ever again. I never knew why, but I just dealt with it and moved on with my life. But the difference between being in love with someone and liking someone is different.

I sigh as I sit back down and lay my body across the ground, "I don't think it matters how you should feel about the future." I say looking away from the sun that was blinding my eyes towards Wren, "As long as you two make each other happy, then you should accept your fates together."

I noticed in the shade Wren's lips curled into a smile, "Your right Pandora." She agreed before she pries her eyes off me to look in the distance.

We don't speak the rest of the day after that. Coda, Canon and Bachus return around dusk with fox game and some berries. That night we were able to go to sleep on a full stomach for once.

Morning came and we proceed on our regular duties. Bachus was guarding the camp while Canon followed Wren around at the camp or searching for herbs and Coda and I were just hanging around the camp with Bachus.

"I'm going out for a walk." I say to Coda as I get up. But as I begin to walk away, Coda doesn't follow me for once. I shake it off and leave the camp. I don't know how long I was walking but I walk until I hit the stream. For the first time in my life, I just sit by the stream and just do nothing. I don't even contemplate on feelings or any thoughts. My mind was a complete shell.

Twilight comes and I decide to head back to the camp before anyone gets worried. That's even strange to think these tributes are my friends and that they worry for me. I feel very close to them. I don't want to think about the time when we must turn against each other. Everything is just perfect the way it is.

I hop over the bush to enter the camp as I whistle our safety call. But as I enter the camp, I notice that they were in the center of the clearing. My presence has interrupted their conversation, and their eyes fall towards me. I have no idea what's going on, and I'm worried.

"What's this?" I ask curiously as I approach their circle.

Each one of them looks at the other then looks back towards me. I feel like I'm the center of attention, or it's about me.

Wren looks at me straight into my eyes, "We're going after the Careers."


	20. Falling Columns

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 20: Falling Columns**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

Their eyes are still on me, awaiting my thoughts. I begin to wonder if they planned this for long or is it something they came up with when I was out by the stream. But this had to happen sooner or later. If we were here any longer, the Gamemakers would throw something at us (literally or metaphorically).

I wipe any shock that is on my face and I face my comrades, "Well, lay it on me." I say willingly.

Wren squats down on the ground and gestures us towards her. Each of us squats down beside her as she begins to draw out a map of the arena. Before we met Wren, she was spending her time scouting the arena and making a mental map so she knew where everyone and everything was. That was how she learned about herbs that were around and the creatures that were in the arena. I could only recognize some of the "landmarks" that she had drawn out like the Cornucopia, the bog, and our camp. But there were more like the trees at the edge of the arena, the bayou where the Paludis was, the cave where the Mugakus typically spawn from and the streams that all lead to the giant lake. According to Bachus, the Omega team stays at the edge of the arena. They don't venture out far, that's why we haven't had a chance to see them.

I didn't travel that far from the Cornucopia when I escaped their camp. It looked like it was close but we were probably a few miles away from it if we were to do proper measurements.

Wren points to the Cornucopia, "As you all know, the Careers have taken the Cornucopia as their asset or camp." She said as she lightly traces a circle around the crudely drawn Cornucopia.

"It's probably one of the safest places in the entire arena." Coda commented.

"Actually, we never ventured outside of the camp much. There were a ton of Mugakus appearing close to camp." Canon responded to Coda's comment. I never noticed any Mugakus when I was at the Career Camp, but I guess that was towards the beginning of the Games, when they were still learning about the beasts.

"Well, what's the plan?" I nudge to Wren, trying to get back on track with this conversation.

Wren grins and draws a squares and triangles with small circles over their heads, which I assume are the Tributes, "Imagine the columns holding up a tall building." Wren began as she kept drawing the Tributes, "Without the columns the building wouldn't quite be a spectacular building, would it?"

Wren then traced lines next to the squares and boxes, "What if the columns were destroyed, what would happen to the building?" She asked as she looks up at me.

"The building would fall." I respond looking back at Wren.

"So replace the building with the Tributes and the columns with their weapons."

The Careers would fall. That metaphor was fitting. Some like Hei were trained in hand to hand combat, but I highly doubt they can do so much damage when hunting with their fists.

Tonight is when the plan will initiate. Thanks to Canon's observations, the Careers take shifts during nighttime. It only takes one person to guard the camp, so they rest until it was time for someone else to take the shift. Each Career sleeps with their supplies and weapons on them, just in case there is an ambush.

Bachus and I will be sneaking into the Career Camp to stealthily steal the weapons. If they wake up, we just leave with what we got and hide in a fox hole near the bayou. At that time, Coda, Canon and Wren will be making fires around the arena to indicate how much time has passed. But if we happen to get all of their weapons, then the Careers would be struggling to fight off the beasts. If our plan is successful, then the Careers should be terminated within days. The Careers are going to come after us sooner or later, but I highly doubt they will without their weapons.

"But that is just the beginning." Wren smirked as she keeps her eyes on me.

I didn't know that a plan like taking down the Careers is just the beginning. It sounds big enough as it was. I look around our circle to see their own reactions, but they seemed so neutral. I look over to Bachus, who was scowling at a Truman that was squatting in between Canon and Coda. The corners of its mouth were curved abnormally upwards. All of us look over to the Truman, who looks at us with the same grin and a childlike like wonder in his eyes while making a contented yet quizzical noise.

"Anyways," Wren said as she looks back at me, "Next is to take down Omega." She continued.

Omega. That is supposedly another problem. From what Bachus told us, the Omega are the weakest people in the entire arena. They are led by Jadalis, who is only slightly stronger than the rest of her comrades. They didn't have any weapons last time Bachus was there, and we don't quite know the situation now since they camp out at the edge of the arena. Bachus was actually the only one to receive a weapon. The rest had to suffice with just simple defenses such as running away.

While the Careers are dependent on weapons, Omega is dependent on their supplies. Omega never had proper training with weapons, but they fit well with what they are given.

After the Careers begin to die down, we leave camp and head towards the edge of the forest. Bachus will be the one guiding us since he knows where their camp is. Once we reach there, we observe them for a bit. When their guard is down, that's when we take their supplies.

"After that, it's just another falling column." Wren concluded as she leans back.

The doubts inside of me stirred within the pit in my stomach. But this may actually be a way to finally end the savage Careers and perhaps Omega. But there was still one thing bugging me. After the Careers fall and Omega, we will be the last alliance left in this arena. There will be only five people left. What will happen then? Will the Gamemakers have us fight each other in a bloody frenzy? I could run many scenarios in my mind, but the only way I could ever find out is if I ask.

I look down at my feet while tussling my knotted hair. I look back up to my friends, "After they're done, what about us? What will we do when we're what's left of the arena?" I ask.

Wren avoids my eyes as I ask. She pulls her woven basket in front of her and pulls out a large black leaf that reflected in the moonlight to be a deep red. The edges of the leaf looked jagged and sharp like it could probably cut the skin.

"This is Nezo. It comes from an edible bush down by the bayou." She begins as she slowly rotates the stem within her fingers, "The fruit is edible. But the leaf contains enough cyanide that if consumed, could kill instantly."

My eyes were entranced with the leaf but once it stopped, my eyes slowly met Wren's dimmed eyes, "Once the five of us are left in the arena, each of us will consume the leaf and…" Wren was reluctant to finish her sentence.

Death is like a word that is forbidden to say. When you speak about a subject that leads up to it, you hesitate to speak it. Death is something that slips from your tongue, and just when it's about to slide off the tongue you stop. Wren must have known this, and let us complete the sentence in our heads.

I don't know how to react to this plan. I want to agree but something inside of me wants to deny the fact that I shouldn't go through with this. I didn't come all this way just to die here.

"If we do this…" Coda begins while looking down at her boots, "Then we make fools of the Capitol." Bachus finished while his eyes are sternly looking at the ground.

"We could do what no one else in the history of the Hunger Games could ever do." Canon added while his hand and Wren's hands clasped on to each other.

"The 71st Hunger Games; the first ever Hunger Games with no winner." Wren chuckled as she holds onto Canon's hand tightly.

These are my friends, my only friends who want what I want. To usurp the Capitol brings something positive to my doubts. But after I begin to think about that, I begin to think about the positives into my doubts.

Over the time I have come to know each of them, I don't know what I would do without them. I love each and everyone of them. I would die for them if it was necessary, and that is what needs to be done.

I slowly grin while standing up, "Well, let's prepare. The Careers are just waiting for us." I say.

Coda lifts her eyes from her boots and stands, as well as Bachus, then Canon and Wren hand in hand. "Pack your things. We're heading out in ten." Wren orders with a smile.

Each of us disperses to make preparations for the mission. I pull out my throwing axes to sharpen them. I only have two remaining axes that have lasted throughout a portion of my time in the arena. I should have made more when I had the chance but I probably didn't have any room for them on my belt. After I sharpen them I open my pack and empty out some unnecessary things like some extra rope, the teapot and the tea cups. I keep the canteen, flashlight, parachute lining and one rolls of rope.

Canon approaches beside me as I was about to close my pack. Before I could, "Don't bring your flashlight." He said as he swiftly took it out of my pack. He tosses it behind him before I could argue to return it. Canon then hands me two long heavy sticks that resemble dynamite but it was painted with mud over the stick part.

"They're flares. It's not much of a weapon, but it's good if you want to ward off some creatures." Canon explained while making a motion as if he had one in his hand, "Just pull the cap off and it will light. But don't bring it close to you or else you'll catch fire."

I let a short breath out of my nose with a light smile. I put the new items in my pack and closed it, "Pandora, let's go." Bachus beckoned. I look up to see Bachus by the space in the trees with his pack resting on his shoulders and his axe in hand. I stand up and sling the pack over my shoulders.

"Hey." Canon said as he stood up with me. I look up to Canon and he pulls me in for a tight hug. I was rather comfortable in his strong arms. I feel slightly jealous of Wren as he lets go of me. I place my hand on his upper arm and look at him in his ocean blue eyes, "Good luck." I say.

I rush off to Bachus and he nods me over to the direction we will be venturing in.

As Bachus begins jogging north, I look up into the trees –where the cameras were recording us—and I decided to say one last thing I will be saying to Panem.

But I want to say it to Valentine and Dad, "Goodbye."


	21. Trial

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 21: Trial**

**A/N: Greetings readers. Typically, I post a chapter every Sunday. But being that it is nearing my last day of summer until I return to the repugnant and excruciating pain I call school, I decided to treat my readers to a chapter to hold them off until the end of the week. I hope this chapter will get you wanting more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I tag along beside Bachus as we jog a bit through the trees. I can't really remember exactly where the Cornucopia is, so I'm depending on Bachus to get us there. I have a feeling that he knows where he's going, but I have to brace myself for anything.

Bachus abruptly stops and ducks behind a tree. He motions me to do the same, so I quickly hide behind the tree before I've been seen. I slow down my breath and peer over my shoulder to see Jadalis leading about three other Tributes behind her. I recognize the District 8 girl right away. No doubt the District 8 boy is there too, and I notice the District 10 girl is there as well.

I pull my head back so I'm watching them anymore. I glance over to Bachus who was keeping his eye on them. He was waiting until they were out of sight, but I wait until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

Once the coast was clear, Bachus and I emerge from behind the trees. Curiously, I look over to Bachus, "What's Omega doing here?" I ask in a hushed tone.

Bachus doesn't look at me, just where Omega had left from. I can see in his eyes he was asking himself the same question. But he just shrugs and drops the question.

I join Bachus as we get back on track. We lost a bit of time, but we should make up for it. It must have been an hour until I was able to see the makeshift wooden barricades and the golden Cornucopia in the parting of the trees. We must be at the Career Camp.

Bachus and I stay crouched down, moving slowly with our legs like crabs closer to the barricade. We remain silent like the shadows that creep behind unsuspecting victims.

I stop near a tree to peer into the camp. I signal Bachus to stay hidden, and he graciously follows my order. My eyes catch the tributes scattered around either lying on the grass or against the Cornucopia. But I don't see anyone awake. There must be someone on watch, there just has to be.

Bachus is prepared to move again, but I hold my hand up for him to stop where he was. I scan the area maybe a dozen more times in search for someone on guard. I don't want to just head straight in without knowing that no one will alert them.

Finally, the last thing I decide to check is the barricade in front of us. To my surprise, I see it shift a little with a groan. It was the kind of groan that you're irritated with something, possibly because he or she has to be on this shift.

I look over to Bachus and nod over to the barricade while using my thumb to trace a line over my neck. Bachus nods and stealthily moves behind the barricade. He holds his axe on both metal ends and in one swift move he stands over the barricade while pressing the axe on the other side. I hear a little struggling behind the barricade. The Tribute was attempting to scream but the axe was cutting off his or her's vocal chords.

Killing he or she wouldn't be such a good idea now that I think about it. If he or she died, the cannon would be shot. The sound would alarm the Careers to awaken and our plan will fail. I dart from my hiding spot and to Bachus. I take my throwing axe and use the blunt end to the female tribute's head. She collapses on her side with a heavy exhale.

I look over to Bachus, "The cannon would have been shot if she was killed here." I whisper as I place my hand his shoulder. Bachus shrugged, "Whatever." He responded in a hushed tone as he let the axe swing to his side once again.

I lead Bachus cautiously and slowly towards the first Tribute. It was the male Tribute from District 5 lying on the ground with his club by his head. It was easy to take his weapon since he wasn't holding onto it. Just to be sure I carefully scan his body for any knife on him or anything. I managed to slip a small thin knife from his pocket without him awakening.

I stand up and go to the next body, which is incidentally Hei. He slept on his side while his arms served as a pillow for his head. I look at his face closely to notice the small details like the natural bags under his eyes, a small cut on his jaw and lip along with a fresh cut starting from his forehead that crossed over his eyebrow and to his cheekbone. I also notice his furrowed eyebrows. He must be having a nightmare or maybe that's what he always looks like when he's sleeping.

I lightly shake off staring at his face and began to search for weapons on him. Two cleavers are held within his hands. This was going to be difficult. This was the moment of truth. If I could slip these weapons from his hands without him opening his eyes, I could continue on with the plan. But if I know Hei, he would anticipate my move and open his eyes the moment I touched his weapons.

I carefully pinch one of the blades and slowly pull it out. His eyes don't open. I then pinch the other blade and let it slip from his grasp. For a split second, I notice his hand twitch a bit but his eyes remain closed. I silently put the cleavers in my pack and continue on to the next Tribute, which is Magnus. It looked like Magnus had nothing really on him. He lays on his back with his arms by his sides, sleeping peacefully. I make sure and scan his body again when I noticed a few spears, painted to camouflage with the grass he was laying on. Clever.

I quietly pick up the spears, one by one and hold them within my arm since I obviously have no room in my pack for spears. I look over to Bachus who was plucking the knife belt off of Lena with ease yet with the utmost care. Bachus looks up towards the top of the trees as he silently tosses the belt over his shoulder. I look up into the sky to see the dark and cloudy smoke emerging in the distance.

I motion Bachus towards the trees, where we will make our escape. He joins me as we silently walk through the trees where we are greeted with the fog. It's difficult to see, so I decide it was time I should use one of those flares. I dig through my pack, recklessly letting my fingers get cut by the blades of the cleavers and the small knife, to pull out one of the flares.

I make sure the flare is at a certain distance before I pull off the cap, igniting a flurry of red sparks. It's quite useful, especially in the fog. I hold it up in front of me like a torch so we could see.

Now this is the part of the plan that had flaws. I don't know where I'm going, and I certainly don't know how to get back to the camp. I just hope that Bachus knew where it is, "This way." Bachus said as he gently grabs onto my wrist. I let him lead me, thankfully he knows the way.

As we walk, I scan the area around us. It's beginning to come familiar to me as we past a few things. One thing catches my eye is the tall willow tree with the roots over a fox hole. I stop and pull Bachus with me.

"Toss the weapons in here." I say as I hand Bachus the flare. I drop the spears on the ground and open my pack. I toss the cleavers in the hole as well as the small knife and the club. I then begin to toss the spears in, except one. I'm quite proficient in a trident, and I guess another weapon in the family is a spear. I think I can make some use of this.

But I don't want to carry it around. So I take the spear and break it in half. The blunt end, I toss it in the hole while I place the spear end in my pack. Bachus hands me the flare and he tosses all the weapons he stole into the fox hole. He doesn't bother to keep any of weapons for himself, he just dropped them and moved on.

"Follow me." Bachus said as he gently grabs my hand to guide me. I'm not reluctant to let him take my hand, I just let him.

While he's leading the way, I'm lighting the way back to camp. It must have been an hour until we make it to the stream where I had fished from and when the fog began to thin. I know we are close, I just hope that the Careers don't catch us. Bachus is hesitant as we stop at the bed of the stream. I can feel his grip on my hand tighten as he stares down at the water.

We need to get across, but Bachus is too afraid to. I toss the flare into the stream and I pull Bachus closer to me as I enter the stream.

I make sure I have proper footing before Bachus could enter, "Hold onto me." I say in the kindest way possible.

Bachus did as he is told and hold onto me, tightly. I gently guide him through the stream. I could tell he's scared because he's holding onto me for dear life as I slowly make my way to the other side. I don't know what my life would have been like if I didn't know how to swim. I would probably be more of an outcast.

I make it to the other end of the stream and let Bachus get out first before I did. Right as Bachus got back on land he was back to the dauntless brute he is, except he was wet.

Bachus helped me out and guides me back to the camp. I just can't believe that we were able to make it out of the Career camp undetected. We aren't done yet either. We still have Omega to tackle, but that's after the Career's numbers drop.

"After this, do you want me to teach you how I swim?" I ask.

Bachus chuckles which gives me a chill down my spine since his chuckle was rare to hear, "Not much of a point if I'm going to die anyways."

I just shrug, "I don't know, it's just…Do you want to die knowing you could do something you couldn't?"

When I was little, Mom said that to me. I remember I didn't want to go on the other side of the gates. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. To me, it felt like I was breaking the rules. But it wasn't until I saw my mother cross and she told me the same thing I told Bachus, and I did it. I was able to cross the fence without any regret or fear. I was glad that I could do it. I just want Bachus to be able to do something he couldn't do.

Bachus keeps his eyes on the ground without a smile for a while. I can see that he's thinking, intently. I feel his hand squeeze onto mine before he looked ahead, "Guess you're right." He mumbled but I feel like he wanted to say something more.

Suddenly Bachus becomes serious. He let go of my hand and undid his bandana and places it on my hand, "Here, keep it." He said as he holds my hand again. I don't know what to say or do, but I just hold onto it without saying a word.

Before silence could settle in, Bachus spoke again, "I've always felt like I was my own protection, my own wall." He began with a slight pause before continuing, "It's just felt like two lifetimes ago that I was able to feel safe in someone's hands."

Bachus was getting all mushy on me. I guess it's because he feels like his death was immanent and that he wanted to say the things he feels, but can't express. It's not like I'm uncomfortable or anything, it's just it's hard to believe this is coming from the brute we all know.

"I won't let go, even if my life depended on it." Bachus muttered to himself, but I was able to hear him.

I tighten my grip on his hand. This was probably the most I contact with a boy I ever had. At least I could say to myself before I die, I held a boy's hand. It's not like I'm asking a lot though. In fact I'm content with saying to myself that I only held a boy's hand; not just any boy's hand, one of my best friends' hand.

Bachus stops me before entering and he used our bird call. No response. I decide to try it, hoping that I could get a response. Nothing. There's a pang of worry in me that tells me that something bad could have happened to Coda, Wren and Canon. Maybe they were caught by the Diomede or some Magakus, or even Omega. It was difficult to even think such a thing.

Bachus and I cautiously approach the clearing where our camp is still intact. The fact that they haven't returned yet worried me, deeply. I can't tell in Bachus, he just seems so confused. We decide to sit down and wait for them, with our weapons at the ready just in case of an ambush.

We wait, but they haven't returned.

When the sky begins to lighten and the fog begins to roll in, we hear that call of a wren behind us. I turn around to see Wren on Canon's back with her arms dangling over his shoulders as he holds onto her thighs to support her on his back. Coda is right by Canon's side, but I cared to notice her Tasers weren't on her. I shouldn't worry about that now.

"Sorry, we got side tracked." Wren said with a hoarse voice like she's been coughing a lot.

As they come closer, their faces reveal coats of dirt and ash smudged on their cheeks and across the face. They must have gotten into trouble, otherwise they wouldn't be as messy.

Canon lifts Wren up a bit, "We were lighting the last fire when we were caught by another Tribute. Had the craziest look in her eye." Canon says with a light grin. I guess the excitement of challenge made him feel the adrenaline.

"Yeah, and I used my Tasers to light the last fire." Coda chuckled lightly as she caught up to Canon.

"Did you outrun her?" I ask.

They nod in unison. I just hope she isn't smart enough to track them down, otherwise our camp would be compromised.

We spend the remainder of the morning sleeping. Wren protested that I should get some sleep too, but I said they need it more than I do. It was a few hours when a cannon shot fired off. Someone finally died after so many days of no deaths.

I keep watch the entire morning and all the way until afternoon. I decide that they needed a break so I didn't wake them until a little bit after midday.

"You should get some rest, Pandora." Wren suggested as she sits down next to me. I just shake my head. I don't really need rest right now. Everyone else is tired just like me. Plus, I'll go hunting soon with Coda. I might as well just stay up.

Wren places her hand on my shoulder, "Don't do this to yourself. You need to focus and the only way you can do that is by resting." Wren said sternly to me like a mother would when her child was staying up too late. I sigh heavily and lay down where I sat.

Wren looks down and pokes me in the stomach, "I'll have Coda and Canon go out hunting. Don't worry about it." She said as she stood up and patted her pants.

I trust Wren enough that they can handle this without me, so I let my eyelids close and fall immediately into sleep.

I find myself in another nightmare where I'm standing in the cold grains of sand on the beach. The sky was coated in gray clouds over the motionless ocean. I didn't feel the fresh sea breeze, or the warm sound or hear the crashes of the waves. There was nothing. I look around for anyone near me, but no one was around. As I look back forward, there was a figure standing in the ocean. I can't see him from here, so I step closer. As I become closer, I began to actually hear something.

I look down at my feet to see the foam of the sea turn into stretched arms. As the waves came in, the arms would stretch and grab onto the sand, but would fade after a few seconds once the water would retract.

I slowly walked closer once the water retracted back into the sea to get a closer look on the figure. About a minute later, I felt the water crash against my ankles. I look down to see the hands grabbing onto my ankles and calves. I try to move, but they have a good grip on me. Next thing I know I'm under the water, being pulled down by hands. I struggle to break free but their grips are strong and firm on me.

The small ripple of light at the surface of the water began to become smaller and smaller. I felt everything around me becoming faint, like I would wake up.

But before the shock could wake me up, a hand had grabbed onto my wrist. It wasn't like the other hands, but it was actually a real hand. Its strength overcame the other hand's strength and began to pull me towards the surface. Soon I made it back to the surface, but my eyes widened to see Hei staring back at me.

My eyes shoot open and I sat up tiredly. The sky was dark already and everyone was doing what they usually do. Bachus was sitting with Coda, talking about who knows what. Wren is leaning against Canon while he has his arm around her.

I stand up while stretching my arms out, feeling the tension in my arms and legs. I think I'll go out for a bit, just to get some alone time for myself.

I begin to walk out of the camp when I hear Coda's voice, "Where are you going Pandora? Just hang around." Coda insisted as I stay by the trees. I look over to Coda with a light smile, "Just going out for some time to myself." I say, hopefully I can go.

"Just don't be out for too long. The Careers might be wondering around. Be wary." Wren warned. I nod and head out of the camp with my pack ready and my throwing axes sheathed onto my belt. I'm not prepared to leave the camp without them anyways.

I take a slow pace through the tight knit trees. It's rather peaceful just having to walk in the night time by myself. It's cool, and the air is crisp and fresh. It's been a while since I felt like I was at peace. I wish the feeling would never go away.

Right as I step on a twig, the sound of a low grunt came from behind me. I freeze in place and I remain silent. I stay cautious and look from the corner of my eye and slowly turn my head to see what is behind me.

A chill runs down my spine and my body immediately heats up to its highest temperature as the Diomede looks at me straight into my eyes with those glossy gray eyes. I slowly move my hand up to my belt to the handle of my throwing axe. It must be cleverer than I thought since it just began to sprint towards me. I quickly take out my throwing axe but as I was about to throw it, the Diomede pushes me down and tramples me. My torso feels like it collapsed. Whenever I move the pain is blinding. But I need to move now before the Diomede finishes me off.

I quickly stand up while ignoring the pain. The Diomede is preparing for another charge towards me, but this time I'm prepared. I throw the axe square in the head like I did before, but it keeps charging towards me. I need to act fast, because this creature is fast. I quickly unsheathe my other throwing axe and ready myself. As it sprints straight at me, I deftly dash to the side and pounce right onto it. I adjust myself on its back while grabbing onto its wiry hair. I was impulsive and hack at its skull repeatedly.

The Diomede lets out a shaky whine and keeps sprinting as I keep hacking. But before I know it, the Diomede bumps right into one of the tree trunks causing me to lose my grip and fall. I grunt as my body hit the ground. It feels like I fell from the top of the Justice Building and right onto the stone pavement. I try to get up, but the pain is weighing me down.

The Diomede charges at me and opens its mouth out to me with its sharp teeth and catches my wrist. I struggle, "You are NOT taking my hand!" I grunt as I use my axe and hack at its jaw until it finally opens violently along with a powerful whine mixed with saliva and blood.

I struggle to move to the side and back on my feet while it's still in its hysteric state. I throw my axe again, this time striking right in its grotesque eyes. It lets out another powerful whine and stamps around in anger.

No matter how many times I'll hack at this thing, it's not going down. Like the last time I stabbed one of my axes on its head and it didn't go down. The scientists in the Capitol made these creatures so difficult to kill.

What other weapons do I have on me? I have the utility knife, but that's just as useless as the axes. I have rope, but trapping it will take time that I don't have. All that's left that's useful is that flare, but I was saving it just in case I'm caught in the dark. But it's the only thing that could actually spare me time to escape.

I quickly dig through my pack and pull out the flare as the Diomede began to turn towards me. Each movement I make with my wrist causes a pulse of pain through my arm and to my shoulder. So it's a struggle to pop off the top of the flare. My fingers fumble for the cap until I managed to pry it off and toss it aside. The flare set off and sparks here and there. Without a thought I throw the flare at the Diomede, causing the horse to spontaneously catch in an inferno. The Diomede let out a loud and shaky whine, a whine of pain as the fire burns into its skin.

It stamps around until one of its legs collapses and it falls onto the ground, letting the area around it slowly catches a fire. The Diomede struggles to move its legs but after a short period of time it's on fire, it stops moving.

I'm breathless, and stunned. I finally killed the Diomede. Revenge actually feels good, and it's one less monster in this arena. I can't put the fire out, so I just run the hell out of there before I could get burned alive. But after a few minutes of running, I feel a drop of water splash onto my cheeks. After that drop, came a flurry of water falling from the sky. I slow down and began to limp on my journey back to camp. At least the Gamemakers are thinking about the fire before I could.

My hand is bleeding pretty badly and I don't want to get it infected. So I pull out Bachus's bandana and wrap it around my injured hand so it can soak up some of the blood.

I can't wait to tell them the good news. I can imagine Bachus would be a little irked since he hats the Diomede just as much as I do. But I think he will be glad that its dead and that it can't hurt us anymore.

The excitement to tell my friends of my conquer gives me the energy to jog with a few hops here and there. Once I approach the clearing, I don't even bother whistling our call as I enter the camp.

"Hey guys, I killed the Diomede!" I say with glee.

But no one responds. In fact, the camp is empty.

They must be asleep and hiding so that no one could find them, "Hey? Coda?" I say loud enough for them to hear me. But there's no answer, "Canon?" I say in the same tone, "Bachus?" I begin to soften, "Wren?" I say with a little worry quivering in my voice.

I scan the camp again to notice a pair of legs popping out of a small bush. They're too big to be Coda's legs and they're too feminine to be Canon or Bachus's so it must be Wren.

I dash over towards the bush, "You must be heavy sleepers." I mumble as I approach the legs. I part the bush aside, but the legs were the only thing there along with a pool of blood.

My eyes widened and I immediately back away. My stomach feels like it's about to come out of my throat. Where is everyone? What happened to Wren? She could be dying out there because of loss of blood. The image of Wren without her legs causes me to vomit on the ground in front of me. The pain to just vomit hurts my torso. But that isn't my main worry.

As my eyes were on the ground—avoiding the sight of the vomit—I notice smears of blood on the earth and grass. If there is one, there is another one, until a large smear of blood became a trail.

I unsheathe my last axe and begin to follow the trail of blood out of the camp. This path becomes familiar to me. It's the path leading to the stream. Where was Wren going?

A grunt echoes all around me. But it isn't one from a Mugaku, but a human being. I look around with haste to see where it was coming from. I stop to listen again, to hear it was coming from a few paces up. I attempt to run, but I cringe as breathing became a struggle for me.

I stop for a second to catch my breath when I hear my name. I turn my head to the left to see Bachus leaning against the trunk of the tree, with his hand over his side.

He's severely injured. It's not just his side that has blood coming out of. There's blood streaming down his forehead and his knee looks pretty bad too.

"Bachus!" I say breathlessly as I dash to Bachus's side. Bachus looks worried, "Pandora, what happened?" He questioned while letting out a heavy cough.

I use my strength to get him on his feet and letting him lean on me, "Never mind me. Where's everyone else!?" I urged as I limp along with Bachus at my side.

"That Tribute they were talking about…She invaded the camp. And she got to Wren first." Bachus said as he purposely walks on his own, "She tried to make off with Wren, but Canon dashed right after her, then Coda and I. Just when I caught up with her, she handled me pretty good and tossed me aside." Bachus explained as he cringes as he limps beside me.

My ears are able to pick a close sound of a blackbird. It keeps repeating itself as well. I look over to Bachus, and he looks at me.

"Go, I'll be fine." Bachus ordered as he nods up the way.

I nod and dart down the path. I need to save Coda, Canon and Wren from the Tribute. They are in danger, and need my help. I will not see any of my friends die today.

The sound of the running stream begin to become closer, as well as the call of the blackbird and some yelling.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"I'll kill you!"

I run faster and faster until I finally approach the stream, and everything looks like it's just another nightmare.

Canon is holding onto the Tribute's arms while Coda had a rock in her hand and banging it against the Tribute's legs. But I notice the Tribute has a shiny knife in her right hand, pointing it at Canon. She seems like she's using all of her strength to stab Canon, but their strength seemed to be equally matched.

Canon's grip on her right hand slipped and she stabbed Canon in his gut, repeatedly with a maniacal laugh until Canon collapsed onto the ground, coughing aggressively. His body is positioned right next to Wren's body.

Coda immediately bursts into tears and hits the girl's legs harder, "Bitch!" she shouted. The Tribute then stabs her in the gut and pushes her down.

I can't move. I feel like I'm frozen. Why can't I do anything!? If I could move, then I could have saved Canon and Coda.

The Tribute's eyes meet mine and they were right, there is crazy that reflected in those green eyes of hers. I recognize her face to be the District 2 girl, "I've been looking for you." She drawled as she tilts her head. She begins to giggle, "You killed Azul. And I came all this way from the Careers to kill you myself. It's going to feel so good when I-" Before she could finish her speech, I throw my axe in between her eyes and she falls down like a chopped tree.

I cross over the stream to see the only moving bodies were of Canon and Wren. As I dash out of the stream, I rush to them. I sat on my knees as I look at them. Wren looks so pale she must have lost a lot of blood. Her beanie was off and her fire like hair was let down, scattered on the ground or on her body. Canon's face is smeared with dirt and blood as he looks into Wren's eyes.

Wren stretches her hand out to Canon's hand, and holds onto it. Canon keeps his eyes on Wren, and none of the two look at me, "I'm happy that I was chosen for the Games. I would never been able to see you, or even get to feel you." Canon said softly as his other hand reached out to touch Wren's cheek.

Wren warm smile creeps across her lips, "I didn't want it to end this way."

Canon smiles as well, "Tell you the truth, I always imagined to die with you once we were married and our children had grown up to have more children." His voice is hoarse and I can barely understand it.

I feel something within me begin to create a pit within my stomach. My eyes fall to the ground and I remaine silent.

"My disease would eventually become so severe that once all my nerves fade, I'll become motionless. I wouldn't be able to talk, or eat or even move my eyes. I would just be a burden to you."

Canon brought her hand closer to him, "No!" He argued, "I don't care if you become a husk. I would spend the rest of my life taking care of you if I had to, because I love you." Canon's voice started to stammer, "Damn it, I love you Wren."

Canon is holding back sobs now. The pit inside of me feels like it's getting bigger.

Then I begin to hear Wren sniff a bit, "You know, ever since I found out that I had this disease, I thought my life was over. Like Death was just my burden. But when I started to write to you, I knew that this was the man I would be marrying someday." Wren sniffed as she is holding back the sobs until after one sniff she just let the cries out, "And now all I can do is lay beside you to watch you die."

I couldn't take this anymore. I slam my fists to the ground and I rip a piece of long thread that was hanging from my jacket. I then took their hands and wrap the same thread on their ring fingers. The two looked up at me in confusion.

"I'll marry you two right here, right now." I exclaim staring sternly at the two.

I don't know any marriage traditions they have in District 7 or in District 12. Obviously, they're different than District 4 traditions. But I only been to one wedding and I could probably muster a few lines from the sermon to marry them.

"We are here today to watch the joining of Wren and Canon." I begin, "Do you, Wren take Canon to be your husband? In sickness and in health, and be with him no matter where he goes?" I say as I look over to Wren.

Wren looks over to Canon and smiles, "I do." She says softly.

I look over to Canon, "Do you, Canon take Wren to be your wife? In sickness and in health, and be with her no matter where she goes?" I say in a rush.

Canon sniffs and nods, "I do."

"You are now husband and wife." I rush while my hands tighten into fists. The rain had mixed in with their tears, but if it wasn't raining, their tears could probably flood this entire arena.

Canon gently brings himself closer to Wren and his face meets Wren's face and they kissed. It's probably the first time I saw them kiss. But it's actually a sight to see. I never saw anyone so much in love like Wren and Canon. I know that kiss means the world to them, because It's the last kiss they will have.

"I'll see you on the other side Canon…" Wren said until her voice began to fade and her grip on Canon's hand went limp.

Canon sniffs before spitting out some blood in front of him, "Pandora, take my pack. You'll need it." He grunts as he holds onto Wren tightly. He nuzzled his head into her hair, "Win…" Canon murmured as he slowly closed his eyes.

Two cannons are shot, and I know they are gone. I hold back the tears. I can't let the Gamemakers see I'm weak. I need to stay strong.

I open Canon's pack—which was still on his back—to find more flares and a few sticks of dynamite. I stuff it in my pack and stand back up.

"Pandora…" I hear Coda groan.

I look over to Coda who was struggling to get on her feet. I don't have any bandages and Canon or Wren don't either. There is nothing I can do for Coda.

I walk over to Coda and gently scoop her up. My left arm is under her legs while my right arm supported her neck. I carry her through the stream but it's probably a few feet when Bachus's body leaning against the tree—still breathing—comes into sight. I'm about two feet from Bachus when I just plop myself against a tree while keeping Coda in my arms.

I pull her closer as my vision begins to become blurry and my eyelids heavy. I can't even tell if Bachus is awake or not, or even if Coda's eyes are open.

"Don't worry Coda. I'm going to be with you ok? I'll stay up with you." I pant as I become light headed. But I brush it off.

Coda is quiet, but I can feel her slow breathing against my body. I lay my head against the trunk while I keep panting. If Finnick could just get me some Sponsors to give me bandages or medicine or anything, I could save Bachus and Coda's lives.

I need them. I don't want them to die. Just let them live…Please…

My eyelids begin to slowly close, and I could hear Coda chuckle. As my mind begins to slip into a deep sleep, I hear Coda say something to me, "Thank you, Sister."

I fall into a deep sleep. It's so deep that I can't even bother to dream anything. I feel so tranquil as I'm sleeping, because I'm so tired. There is so much running and pain that can be blinded by rest.

As I begin to become conscious, I feel a numb yet lingering pain in my body. I can't feel my right hand and my entire body is chill from the cold. I feel so damp yet so warm. I slowly open my eyes to the dull early morning with bleak dark gray clouds and a thin fog rolling around us.

I tilt my head down to see my empty arms. Coda is gone.


	22. Part III: Eye for an Eye Blood for Blood

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 22: No Rest for the Wicked**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Judging by the reviews all of you gave me, I really turned the tables this time. So here it is, the beginning of Part III-where more twist and turns will take place. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

My fingers begin to slowly curl up, now that my hands are empty. They are all gone. Canon, Wren and Coda, they're just gone aren't they. It feels like I should be in mourning but it seems like I never met them. They aren't with me anymore, and it just feels like they ceased to exist.

Everyone is gone, except for Bachus.

I slowly look up hoping to see Bachus is still leaned up against the tree. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his body in the same place as last night. I take my time getting up while my injuries in my abdomen feel like a dozen daggers are stabbing me from the inside.

Once I'm on my feet, I slowly trudge my way towards Bachus. I just need to make sure he's alive. He needs to stay alive. I don't want to be left alone. I kneel down beside Bachus and carefully look at his injuries. The blood looks darker like it's dry, but it's still fresh. His side seems to stop bleeding but it still looks pretty bad. His knee is beginning to look enflamed. It's starting to become infected.

A silver parachute lands right beside me. My hands tighten into fists and I glare at the parachute. Why would they send me something now? Where the hell were they when I needed them!? I violently open the box to see a smaller box which contains one pill. I recognize the medicine. I don't remember what its proper name is, but everyone in District 4 calls it, "The Magic Pill" or as the people from the wharf calls it, "TMP". If you have a severe injury either inside or outside of the body, the pill would fix it up in about twenty four hours, it's like magic. Its effects don't settle in for a few minutes until you don't feel the pain anymore. TMP can become addicting, like morphling in District 5. So the doctors only sell TMP if the case is severe, mostly the people who work at the wharf or on the boats.

I never took TMP before, but Ian had to once because there was an accident on Dad's boat and he got crushed by fifty pounds of fish. It wasn't pretty but the next day Ian was fine, although he complained about the side-effects a lot. The side effects worry me if I give it to Bachus, which includes loss of appetite, dehydration and headaches. It might affect Bachus's survival.

If I give it to myself, I'll have the strength to find something else for Bachus. But Bachus has taken more damage than I did. With his wounded knee, he probably can't walk without limping.

I study the container. This might have helped Wren with her disease. It could have repaired her nerves and she could have been fine. I tighten my grip on the container, why would they send it to me now? My hatred for the Games just keeps expanding.

Bachus groans as he begins to become conscious. I keep my eyes at the container, avoiding his haunting look. I know he's going to wonder what happened to them, and he's going to ask me. But if Bachus knows me well enough, he would know my eyes say more than I ever could.

"What happened…?" Bachus groaned as he moves his sitting position.

I remain silent, while keeping my eyes down. I feel Bachus just staring at me for a moment until I look at the corner of my eye to see Bachus lazily letting the back of his head hit the trunk of the tree. He begins to mumble things to himself that was too quiet for me to hear. But I could make out few vulgar words.

I finally look at him, and his eyes are closed, and he looks upset. I take off my pack and dig around for my canteen. I swish it around to feel how much is left, which is not a lot. It's probably enough for Bachus to take the pill. I open the container and take out TMP and hand the canteen and the pill to Bachus, "Take it. It's supposed to heal your injuries." I say hoarsely. My throat feels very dry, like I've been screaming for hours. But I know I haven't.

Bachus looks down at the pill for a moment before taking it with the canteen. He pops the pill and drowns it down with water. He cringes but he swallows the pill. It must have a horrific taste to it. I think when Ian took it, he took it with honey.

He hands me the empty canteen after he swallowed. I should go fill this up, now that I have the chance. But if I leave, something might happen to Bachus. He might get ambushed by a Career or by a creature. I don't want to part with Bachus if he's in this state.

"Go…" Bachus mumbled. With Bachus's confirmation, I cautiously leave him and head to the stream. I let the water fill the canteen to the brim, drank half of it, and fill it up again. I hurry back to Bachus, while trying to not strain myself too much. When I return, Bachus is already on his feet with his axe in hand, facing the tree. I slow down once I approach him. The pill must have kicked in sooner than I thought.

Bachus turns to me, but remains silent. We need to head out now that our camp has been compromised. It's our best bet to probably hang around in the bayou until I can think of a plan to sort everything out. I just hope Bachus honors our agreement by then, if we haven't reached the final eight yet.

Now that Wren, Canon, Coda and the District 2 girl is dead, that leaves eleven Tributes left in this arena. If three more tributes are killed, our agreement will be fulfilled. Bachus and I will be forced to go our own ways, where we will eventually be killed by each other.

"Let's try and make our way to the bayou and hide out there." I say as I make my way to Bachus's side.

He doesn't say anything. He just lets me lead while he follows by my side. I want to talk, but what can I say? There's nothing I can say. Silence is better.

We travel a little ways up for a while until a cave came into my sight. We could camp out there for the night or until a Mugaku would ambush us.

I point to the cave and Bachus stops. He slowly turns around and is attacked by a Mugaku. It thrashes its arms at him, but Bachus blocks it with his axe. I try to grab my throwing axe on my belt, but my hand grabs at air. I used one of them on the Diomede and I used my last one to kill the District 2 girl.

But what I do remember is that I saved a part of a spear before I toss all the weapons out.

I quickly dig through my pack for the spear, but by the time I do, Bachus has already killed the Mugaku and is fighting another one. I turn around to see two more Mugakus waddling their way towards me. I try to swiftly get a few slashes, but the Mugaku's arm smacks me against the tree. With my injuries, the contact with the tree makes a ripple of piercing pain throughout my body. Once I hit the ground, it just makes it worse. I hear the moans of the Mugakus and their gurgles as they fall. I have to fight the pain, I need to stay strong. I don't have a lot of Sponsors, maybe because I relied on my friends too much for their own courage and intelligence. I need to prove that I can be strong, even if I have been crippled myself.

I force myself off the ground, while ignoring the pain. I'm on my feet but as I look at Bachus, he was standing over all of the Mugaku corpses. His head is hung low and he's panting. I slowly walk towards him but before I could fully approach him, he pants heavier with a few growls inbetween before he lets out a low shout as he runs up to the tree with his axe. He then punches the trunk of the tree hard enough where he's able to make a huge puncture in the tree.

Bachus is taking their deaths hard. I don't want to express it, but Bachus doesn't seem to care. He's just taking his anger out on everything. He doesn't even shed a single tear, but Bachus is the type of boy to only express anger when he's sad.

I slowly approach Bachus, "It's okay." I say to try and calm him down.

Bachus keeps his eyes on the tree while I watch his back slowly move as he breathes, "It's all of their fault." Bachus mumbles as he slowly punches the tree again, "I knew we should have killed the Careers at the camp while we had the chance." He said as he twists his fist into the puncture he made in the tree.

"Bachus?" I say as I walk closer.

Bachus sharply turns to me, "I wanted to kill them all, but Wren said that it would be like if you shoot at a crowd of animals you will end up killing one animal while the others flee. If she would have just taken my idea, they would still be alive!"

"But she's not to blame." He continued as he calms down. I place my hand on Bachus's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. He doesn't move, he just keeps looking down, "Pandora?" Bachus muttered as he doesn't look up at me. I respond back by rubbing his shoulder a bit, "Every Career in this arena must die. I will kill them all for what they've done." Bachus said darkly as he looks up at me.

I just look at Bachus with a blank stare. It isn't a surprise to hear Bachus want to kill something, but what surprised me is that he wants vengeance. He wants to avenge the three people that he had come close to. He doesn't want to let their deaths to be in vain. I know what he wants to do because that's what I want to do too. But I know that I can't rush into things. I know that it's something I want to do, but I know I just can't.

But then what my mother told me rang in my head, what I told Bachus before all of this happened. Do I want to die knowing I could do something I couldn't?

"You're not going to do this alone." I say looking straight into Bachus's hazel eyes.

Bachus stares back at me and slowly brings me into him. He holds me while laying his chin on my shoulder. When I was held within Bachus's arms, I didn't feel the safe warmth like I did when Canon hugged me. I feel like I'm something special to Bachus. He holds me like I'm the only thing that he has left, and he doesn't want to let me go, even if I'm being pried from his arms.

Bachus doesn't say anything but for a moment, I thought I heard him say, "Not again."

I don't push him away. Bachus is the only thing I have left as well. I don't want him die as much as he doesn't want me to die. He's holding onto me like I'm the only thing that anything hasn't tainted by the atrocity of the world we live in and he doesn't want anything happening to me. It's like when Hei was chosen and his parents were with him, just hugging him and crying because they know that their only son, their only pure thing in their life, will be tainted by the evil of the Games and the Capitol. I hug him back the same way as he's hugging me, like I don't give a damn and I don't want to lose you.

"I don't want you getting hurt Pandora. You freaking scared me when the Keiner was there." Bachus said with a shaken voice, "I just don't want to lose you like everyone around me."

I dig my face in his shoulder because I could feel my face getting hot. I didn't know Bachus cared so much about me. I am the only thing he has left. Wren, Canon, Coda and I were like family to him.

Bachus pulls away while looking at me. He holds my uninjured hand within his own hand. Then a chill goes throughout my body along with my temperature going up at a new and alarming rate as he brushes my bangs aside and places a cold kiss on my forehead. Bachus then leans in and rests his forehead on mine. Our faces are close where I could feel the slow breaths from his nose.

"I won't let go." He muttered quietly to himself, but I'm able to hear.

Maybe, Bachus doesn't think of me as _just_ family.

My ears perk up to a distant sound. It's not the sound of a Mugaku or a Truman, but of running, and it was coming closer. Bachus must have heard it too since he lifts his head from mine and turns around. I'm able to see a few distant blobs of light coming closer to us. I look to Bachus and say the only thing I can think of doing, "Run!"

We turn around and run away from the Tributes chasing us. I still have a grip on Bachus's hand. He isn't planning on letting go, and I'm not planning on letting go. We just keep running and running. I can't even feel the pain anymore. I'm just focused on losing the people chasing us.

I begin to hear distant commands but I'm only able to make out the names like Hei and Fitz. It's the Careers. They found us, and they want pay back.

I run faster, while dodging trees hand in hand. Along with the sound of commands, I begin to hear the sound of splashes like there's water nearby. Suddenly when we pass a group of trees, I abruptly stop to see the bayou stretching far with a large body of water in front of us. I quickly look to our sides and all around us. We need to find another way to the other side without going into the water, but there's nothing. There's no other option. I look over to Bachus who's frozen where he is, looking at me.

I then look back to the water, then to him again, "I won't let go." I pant.

Bachus's grip on my hand tightens and he nods. I jump into the water while pulling Bachus with me. Once I'm submerged into water I begin to slowly swim while Bachus stays calm as he lets me lead him.

I'm a pretty decent swimmer, not the greatest, but decent. I'm the only one in the family—besides my Dad—who could hold their breath the longest. I could be underwater for probably a good ten minutes before I need air. Dad said I probably came from the ocean and not from my mother. But being able to hold my breath really has proven that it can be useful.

I hear muffled sounds behind us. Now I can't understand what the voice is saying, but it sounds like the commands are growing distant. I just keep swimming. We're almost there. Just a few more feet.

I look over to Bachus to make sure he's ok, and I can tell he's struggling to hold in his breath. I then feel someone grab onto me from behind. One arm wrapping my torso and the other wrapped around my neck. The person pulls me back, slipping my hand out of Bachus.

Bachus struggles around without my hand, and I can't help him. I thrash around hoping to get out of this person's grip, but he's holding onto me tightly. I feel a sharp pain on my left side now like a blade had punctured through my flesh. Bachus lets out his breath and the water enters his body. He kept struggling until, he stops moving.

I struggle harder until I jam my elbow into his hard abs, and he doesn't move. I try and knock him in the face and he lets go. I swim to Bachus and bring the two of us to the surface of the water. I gasp for air and drag Bachus out of the water and back to the surface.

I lay him down on the grass and immediately place my hand other the other and weaved my fingers together. I then press my hands into his chest at a fast rate. I place my ear over his chest, for that infamous heartbeat. It's slow.

"C'mon Bachus." I say as my voice quivers as I attempt to do it again. I place my ear over his chest again, and his beat had decreased even slower.

I grab onto his hand, "I'm not letting go Bachus, and I know you're not going to either!" I choke, as I tighten my grip on Bachus's hand.

I'm not going to lose him! Bachus is strong, and he won't leave me.

I wait for him to choke and cough out the water he swallowed. But all he does is let his hand go limp and slip from my grasp.

A cannon fire was shot.

"No…" I mumble as my hand stays in its place. No…No…Not, Bachus.

I hear the commands closer and louder, and I have to run. So I run, and leave Bachus there. I have to stay strong. I can't let myself succumb to emotions now. This is not the time.

I cringe at the pain my torso, with my broken rib and my new flesh wound. I use my uninjured hand to cover the side and keep running. I have let my legs lead my way, but the constant running had made me lose track of time. I didn't know how long I was running, but my head became light and I became a little disoriented.

I stop running before I could bump into a tree and hurt myself. I stagger into a tree and slowly sink down so that I was sitting while leaning against the tree. I heavily panted. I'm just so tired. I want to be strong, but I'm just so tired. I'm tired of running from what's happened. I'm running from the past, but that means I'm just going into the future faster.

"Here she is." Said a voice coming close by, I think it's Fitz.

Three figures appear into my vision. Magnus stands right in front of me while Fitz is to my left and Hei to my right. I notice Hei is drenched like I am with blood trailing from his nose. He was the one that caught me underwater. I know what they're here about. The District 5 girl saw Bachus and I that night, and told Jadalis. Now, she sent Magnus and the remaining Careers to get rid of us.

I feel the pain beat me from the inside. It's painful, especially with the Careers around. Magnus looks down at me with stern eyes, "You think you were clever to steal from us again?" He threatens with a hard and even tone.

"You can't do anything without receiving a payment, and your payment is high." Fitz said with a low and intimidating voice.

They're just trying to act threatening and intimidating just to break me. It's pathetic. They don't have any weapons while I have the advantage of a knife against them. But I'm too weak to pull it out, so I'm just as useless as them.

Magnus inhales deeply and exhales to release all of his anger, and he looks at me, "Tell us where the weapons are." He said sternly like his eyes were.

I'm not going to say anything, just to piss Magnus off. What makes him think I'm just going to tell him? He's just trying to prove he can lead like Jadalis when he's just a pathetic cook for the alliance.

My lips don't move, and Fitz already began to lose his patience. He grabs me and shoves me into the tree, "Tell me before I leave you to the Keiner." Fitz hissed as he looks at me straight into my mint green eyes.

I remain silent. Magnus just glares at me, "Let go of her Fitz." He ordered. Fitz obeys and lets go of me. I drop back to the ground while each of them stares at me.

"I imagine after you and your friend stole our weapons, you left in a haste. But you didn't leave from where you came because you it was filled with danger. And you didn't head to the dry part of the swamp because you only stole weapons and not supplies. So you must have left through the entrance to the bog." Magnus calmly said as he keeps his eyes on me.

A chill crawls on my skin like a dozen of spiders were crawling on the surface. How does he know that? How could he deduct like that?

"It's pretty foggy in the bog. You can't go that far with heavy weapons in the fog. So you must have dropped it someplace where it was familiar to you…" Magnus drawled as his eyes are still on me. This isn't possible, how can he guess things like this?

Magnus's lips then curl upwards, "I know where you hid them." He said before looking over to Fitz and Hei.

Fitz begins to chuckle as well as Magnus, but Hei remains oddly silent. I cringe as my wound on my side stung, my cracked rib stabbing through my skin, and my wounded wrist beginning to itch.

Magnus's eyes then lay on me while his smile fades and his chuckle ceases. He kneels down in front of me and said, "Jadalis wanted me to tell you that her offer still stands. But in my opinion, you have no other option."

Even after all that's happened, Jadalis wants me to be on the Careers? Who does she think I am? Just because all this crap happened to me, doesn't mean I'll turn to them for survival. I have just as a chance surviving outside of the Careers than being one. Personally, Jadalis can suck it.

I manage to grin a bit, "I'm still too good for the Careers." I say, then spitting right into Magnus's face for good measure.

Magnus stands up and wipes his face, "Let's finish her." He growls. He then kicks me in the side and punches me on my head.

Fitz takes his turn and begins to throw in all the kicks and punches he could manage. Saying what I said and spitting at Magnus was worth this beating. After this beating, my cannon will be shot and I'll join my friends in death. It's only a part of our plan, but I want to fulfill it.

After Fitz pulls back, I forget who is next this entire time. Hei picks me up by my jacket collar and pulls me up from the ground. This is it. After all these years, Hei will finally get what he had always wanted, to kill me. This will be long and painful. But it's probably not going to be too much pain than the pain I'm feeling now. His hair is covering his eyes, but I could see past a few strands to see his eyes staring back at me. The last thing I will see before I die is the eyes of my enemy.

I'm then taken by surprise as Hei leans his face into my face and forces his lips on mine. A shock goes through my body and I could feel like my face is just in shock with my wide eyes. Hei forces his tongue into my mouth and I feel completely invaded. It rings around bit until I feel something bitter go down my throat along with liquid which I'm pretty sure is his saliva and I end up swallowing it. His tongue lingers until he pulls me away from him and shoves me into a tree. He rubs his mouth of any trailing saliva and I slide to the ground, disgusted.

"What a psycho." Fitz mumbled to himself before Magnus nods over his shoulder and they depart from my sight, leaving me to die.

I feel horrified. It's my worst nightmares. My enemy is truly psychotic. I want to vomit but I just can't, whatever I swallowed is stuck in my stomach. It occurs to me that my worst enemy is my first kiss. It's hard to imagine what my Dad is doing right now. He's probably regretting never being stricter on the whole, "The Talk" thing now.

My mind begins to feel cloudy and my vision is beginning to become faded. My eyelids grow heavy and they close and my mind is encompassed in complete darkness.

I'm dead, I just know it. Hei kissed me, so I must be dead. It's weird how it's just dark though. They said there was always a light, but I don't see anything. Everything is in darkness. It feels like I'm the only person here.

My eyes begin to slowly open to the darkness around me. Nope, not dead yet. I feel like my body is completely numb, yet everything seemed normal. I should check how the damage is before I passed out. I slowly lift my hand off of my side to see the dried blood, but the wound gone. All that is left is a small tan smear where the wound was. I feel my face, and it's not throbbing with pain from the beating. I move my torso, and it's fine. I unwind the bandana around the hand the Diomede had almost bitten off to see the wound was gone. My hand is as good as new with scars where the teeth marks had dug into.

How is this possible? Was I sprinkled with magic to be revived? Can Sponsors do that?

Then something clicks into my mind, it has to be the work of TMP. That thought, triggers everything to fit together in my mind.

When Bachus said there was a Tribute leaving soup at a niche in a tree, the twitch Hei made indicated that he was conscious, and what he had slipped into my throat was TMP and that liquid was sleep syrup.

It dawned on me. Hei is helping me.


	23. Noose

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 23: Noose**

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers. I apologize for the constant author's notes, but I find this one necessery. I'm sorry I said I would post this chapter last Sunday. I lied. I don't like lying, so I decided what the hell it's Friday. I might as well make it up to you guys and post it today. Thank you for reading this and I shall let you get back to reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I can't believe it, and I don't even want to. But it makes sense. Hei was the Tribute that left the soup in that niche close by our camp, so he knew where we were. That twitch he did when I took his cleavers away proved he was conscious and was fully aware I was there. Then giving me that medicine proved he was trying to help me.

But why, what would Hei get if he helped me? I don't understand anything now. Everything seems to be just a giant cloud of confusion that's raining over my head.

When my friends died, it seemed like I never knew them. Their bodies aren't present with me, like it was before I had ever met them. Now that Bachus was dead, everything seemed like there was no pain. He cared for me and I didn't even cry. Even when I think about it, I don't cry. My eyes don't even water. It seems like whenever something horrible happens to me, I don't cry. When I watched Evan and Ian's death, I didn't cry then. I just felt sad.

I'm just so confused now. The time I cried after my mother's death will be the last time I will ever cry. I'm just a stone hearted creature, trying to move on with her life. But it's just so hard not to think about them. They made a huge impact on my life, how can I forget that?

I slowly take my time to stand up, just in case the pain had only subdued while I was unconscious. I get up on my feet and brush off the dirt off of my pants and jacket. I should wonder through the bog since I'm pretty much compromised around my camp. If anything I should lay low until the heat dies down.

I don't want to go the same way the Careers departed to, so I head to a little bit east of their path. I take my time walking, much like I'm just strolling. I was tired and I don't care if the audience finds me boring now.

I'm wandering for a good few hours through the bog. I find myself not really getting anywhere by wandering aimlessly in the dark for hours on end. I need to know where I'm going. If Wren was still here or if I had a photographic memory, I would know where I was going. But I have neither of those now.

I must have something to let me know where I'm going. I take off my pack and begin to search for something. But the first thing I see is the red flare that I retrieved from Canon's pack. It provided me a lot of light and safety on my last use.

I stretch my arm away from me and I pop the cap off, letting the sparks shine in front of me. I hold it like a torch to let the light shine my way through the darkness. My path was clear now with light to guide me. I make sure I stay quiet, keeping my steps light even though every other step I take seems to step on a small twig.

The symphony of frogs, crickets, the flare and the sound of the breaking twigs created a rather soothing ambience as I walk past a few trees. I don't feel at all peaceful, but it felt nice. I could even hear a sound of a crescendo scream, but it sounded like it was a Truman screaming, so I didn't worry about it.

My eyes scanned the area around me to get a better look at everything. But they froze when I saw Bachus standing in between two trees a few feet away from me. He was staring back at me, not moving a muscle. I'm speechless, no breathless. It feels like I've been drowning in this regret for a long time, when it's only been a few hours. The damn cannon shot fired, how can it…

Then everything just came to me. I've been drowning in this water for so long without even realizing it. My stone heart is the only thing that is weighing me down. The only way I can face everything is to let it all go. I have to let go of Wren, Canon, Coda, Bachus, even Dad and Valentine in order to get back to the surface to breath. I will never see them again, and once they're gone, they will never come back.

I take me spear from my pack and began to run towards Bachus. As I ran I could smell the sweet faint scent of flowers. It's not a specific smell that I cannot describe without saying just flowers in general. I smelled flowers the day I was ambushed by the Keiner. It clicked in my head that this was a Keiner, disguising itself to use Bachus against me. I'm not afraid.

Right as I approach the Keiner with the flare, I stabbed it right in its neck. It screamed a high pitch sound that practically made me deaf. I stabbed it again, but this time in the chest where the heart is. The Keiner fell right off the spear and collapsed to the ground. Right as I blinked, the vision of Bachus was gone. The only thing that laid before me was a hairless, tall thin creature with scrunched up nose and pearl white eyes. I could see its flesh wings spread out beside it. It looked like the Capitol took a human and mutated it with a bat. It looked horrific. I step over the Keiner and continue my journey.

I had let everything go in order to escape from drowning in sorrow. Now when I think about everyone, I don't feel sad or regret. It was like looking at a scar, you remember how you got it but it doesn't affect you as much when you first got the wound. This is for the better. The more I forget about everyone and everything, the better off I'll be.

My flare seemed to dim out until the last spark lighted to a slow moving river. At first I assume I just traveled in a big circle, but the area around me didn't seem familiar. I toss the flare in the bushes and plop down against a willow tree while I stretch my legs out. It's been a tough few hours for me, but I've managed to survive.

I feel a low rumbling sound within my stomach that seemed to rise up my throat like my stomach was reaching out for any food. Unfortunately I don't have any food to nourish the wants of my stomach. But I have a spear and I'm sitting right by a stream, I could probably catch something.

Just as I'm about to get up, a parachute glides in the air before it falls gently to the ground by my feet. I slide myself closer to the parachute and opened the box to have a cloud full of steam stick to my face. I look into the box to see a full bowl of soup and a few rolls. I could feel my mouth beginning to water and I just instantly began to dig into the fresh soup. It tasted like beef with a slight spicy kick to it. I like it, especially if I dunk some of the rolls in the soup. I manage to finish the soup off with the rolls before I realized I probably should have saved some of the rolls.

I didn't regret it that much since I could probably fish for food plus that soup was warming my belly in a rather comforting way. But then there was the question as to what I will be defending myself with. One spear and a utility knife aren't exactly proper weapons that I could do a lot of damage with.

I open my pack to explore my contents. I pull out about two more flares and four sticks of dynamite, then one whole line of rope, my canteen, the spear and Bachus's bandana. If I want to defend myself, I'm going to have to be clever and unique with it. My Sponsors send me food but they don't bother sending me a weapon, so I have to out due the weapons that the Capitol makes in order to still have their attention.

I look over to the parachute and see if I can find anything else of use. I pick up the metal box and inspect it. The metal is quite sturdy but I won't really find a use for it. I put down the box and fiddle with the parachute. I observe the lining but fingers feel around the chord. It felt thick but as I pulled on it a little bit. It's very stretchy, but it still had tension. This will be perfect. I rip through the parachute and retrieve the chord.

I toss the parachute and box now that I have no use for it. All I need is a sturdy branch to fully make a weapon. I stand from my spot and look around the willow tree for any of its branches. I pick one up and move it around to see that it was very flimsy. I toss it behind me and keep looking. I probably need to keep looking around. I grab all of my things, place it in my pack, sling it over my shoulders and jog out of my resting spot. I keep my eyes on the ground for any branch that would please me, but just like the last time I scavenged for stuff, it's slim pickings. A lot of the branches were flimsy and thin. I'm looking for a sturdy branch, not something that could break just as I'm using it.

By the time the sun began to shine in the arena, I was able to see much better and I spotted a few branches that had caught my eye. I pick out one from beside the tree and swing it around. It was a little heavy, but I could whittle it down to my needs, so that won't be much of a problem. But it wasn't really thick, it was just long. I keep my grip on the branch and continue down northeast.

I look over my shoulder to notice a Truman was waddling behind me with its abnormal smile. It kept smiling and following me. I turn my head back around and by the time the sun is almost towards the center of the sky, I find a good spot to rest beside a tree.

I take out my canteen and took a sip before getting to work. I take my sturdy branch and saw off a few feet until the branch was as long as my shoulder to my wrist. I take the part of the branch that I sawed off and tie the center of that branch towards the end of the branch facing away from me. I use the parachute chord and tied one end on each side of the branch I just added. I make sure I tighten it enough so that the chord won't fall off. I make sure I still feel the tension by pulling on the end of the chord so that the branch flexed back. Right as I had let go I heard the slap of the chord hitting my hand. It hurt but at least I know how much power it has. The Truman tried to touch it, but I smacked its paw. It made a high sound that sounded like, eh.

I place the branch aside and began to sharpen my spear with a soft stone. I then touch it up while I hone the spear head on my boot. I then placed the spear on the branch so that the spearhead could rest on the horizontal branch while it was behind the parachute chord. I then took the rest of the rope and tie it to the end of the spear. I take the other end of the rope and tie it to the end of the vertical branch. There was a lot of rope that spaced out from the spear and the end of the branch.

I stand up with the newly created weapon and point it to the tree in front of me. I use my left hand to hold onto the branch while my right hand pulled on the chord with the spear. I make the tree my target and let go of the chord where the spear darted right into the tree trunk.

A small grin begins to form on my face, but shake it off and dash to the spear and examine the damage. The spear seemed to have made a clean puncture into the trunk. I try to yank it out, but it went pretty deep in the trunk. I had to use my foot to push on the tree as I pull on the spear to get it out. I arm it back in its place on the weapon. I should try it on a more distant target. I point the weapon at a distant willow that's about a yard or two away from me, pull on the chord with the spear, and release. The spear went straight into the willow, making an effective puncture into the tree.

I now have a working harpoon gun.


	24. Open your Eyes

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 24: Open your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I remember the day when I was about three and my birthday was approaching. Being that my family wasn't the richest in the District, we couldn't afford anything extravagant. Mom and Dad had to teach me the concept of birthdays because I would make little things for each of my family members. At the time I didn't understand that people are the ones to give you a present on your birthday and not yourself. My fourth birthday is where I finally grasped the concept.

Sometimes when Dad was out fishing, Mom used to take Evan, Ian, Valentine and I out to the beach once in a while. I used to hang around the shore to play in the water or to play in the sand, but I remember one thing had always drawn me to the beach. It was an old raft boat. Its cloud white paint was still intact but you could make out the chipping towards the edge of the boat. It was just sitting in the middle of the beach among the rotting seaweed. I used to play on top of it with Valentine. I would pretend it was an island where I lived in solitude with my sister. She would hop around on it with the biggest smile while I pretended that I would be fishing. I enjoyed that boat a lot.

It was a crisp and sunny day in 4. Mom had awoken me saying she was going to take me to the lake to fish. So she held Valentine in one arm and held me hand in the other and escorted us past the gate. But it wasn't far past the gate when we stopped.

"Happy birthday Pandora." Mom said in her sweet voice as she pointed in front of us. What Mom was pointing to was the boat I had so much loved, repainted. Evan and Ian were standing beside the boat with smiles. I dashed to the boat with the biggest smile on my face. I wasn't just happy that they got me the boat, I was happy that Evan and Ian had put so much effort to make it perfect.

That's what counts right?

After that, Evan, Ian, Valentine and I would play in the boat. Long summer days were spent inside that boat. It never left its spot. We were too busy just playing inside of it to move it into the lake. When we got older, we spent our time just sitting in the boat, talking. But after Mom died, I never wanted to go back to the boat. Everytime I would even head there, I would remember the moment Mom was taking me to show me the boat for the first time.

I never went back to the boat. I wish I did before I came here. I would spend hours and hours reminiscing and feel at peace. What if you knew you were going to be thrown into the Games before you were even picked? Would you spend the time with your family or doing what you couldn't? This whole system was just, wrong.

Dad told us that there was a time when there was no Hunger Games and everyone didn't have to live in a time where most of the districts were in poverty. Sometimes, I wish that we could have that world instead of the one we live in.

I crawl through a foxhole in a tree before I could be seen by a nearby Truman. Those creatures just love to bother me. They keep touching my weapon or even rubbing on my legs. One even tried to claw me. They're so annoying. I would rather be followed by an army of Mugakus then by just a single Truman. It's best if I stay hidden away from them.

I place my hand over my mouth to control my breathing, and I keep my eye through the roots of the trees to see the Trumans all waddling forward, making that odd noise they make when they're confused.

Once they pass the tree, I fall to the ground and let out a heavy sigh. I've been wandering around for days it seems. The sun and moon have passed over me dozens of times, it's hard to keep track. So far I haven't seen any Careers or Omega yet, which is good since I'm trying to lay low.

Speaking of which, how many of us are left? I think it's past a week now; almost a heading into two weeks and there is nine of us left, which includes me. It's not even the final eight yet. It's hard to believe that this will all end soon. I'm just eight people away from winning and about one away from dying.

I lean my head back to look up at the roots crawling over the hole. It reminds me of a bottom of an octopus as it is about to drift off further in the ocean.

But my mind shouldn't be on octopuses. My mind is still attempting to wrap around this whole Hei thing. He was secretly helping me, behind the Careers' backs. I understand that he did those things but I can't fathom why. He literally has nothing to gain by helping me, unless he only did those things so I could live until it's only him and I left to kill each other. It sounds like him, but that's just stupid. I think that kiss lingered too much. I feel like I almost threw up in my mouth a little bit, just the thought of it.

It's safe to say I'm ruling out trying to kill me off my list, so maybe Hei actually does want to help me. But Hei and the word, 'help' don't quite sound right together. It's just too hard to think about it! I've known Hei all my life and 'help' isn't what defines him.

The sounds of soft leaves crunch on the ground had caught my attention. I stand up quietly and peek through the roots to see what was out there. I then see two pairs of feet pass by me, slowly taking their time. They must be Careers out on a hunt for food, or more Tributes. Maybe it's best if I do stay here.

I sit back down on the ground until my eyelids fall heavy over my eyes. I dream that I'm in a dark room but there's light hanging over me like a spotlight. It's bright when I look up so I keep my eyes forward to avoid blinding myself. As I start to walk, the light follows me like I'm walking in one spot. Soon a chair was in sight. I feel like I'm tired so I sit down in the chair. Suddenly a couch is in front of me and I see Lena sitting on the right with her knives in between her fingers while Hei was sitting on the left with splatters of blood all over him. Then in the middle of the couch is President Snow and he says, "You must choose Miss Marshall."

That's when I wake up. I've noticed that dream is reoccurring; only the people change. I don't even know what it means.

I get out of the foxhole, thankfully no one was there. The air was thick and foggy, like any other day in the swamp.

I need to sort everything out right now, and I need to decide what I'm going to do.

I'm just so confused right now, and it's all Hei's fault. If it wasn't for Hei, I would be well on my way to becoming to being the last one standing. If Hei wasn't chosen at all on Reaping Day, I would be better off winning. No matter how many times I ask myself why he wants to help me, I still can't understand it. At the thought of the medicine, I feel something go up my throat and the next thing I know I vomit in front of myself. I use my arms to lean on my knees as I stare at the ground I had just vomited on, which was incidentally a Truman. It was looking up at me, standing on its hind legs only about one foot away from me. Its eyes were squinted and it was frowning with its mouth open. I could see the creases on its face as it looked at me with an expression of pure, unadulterated misery for what I had done to it.

I stand back up while wiping my mouth for any remaining vomit left on my mouth.

"See anything?" says a voice about a few yards from me.

I quickly dash behind tree before I am seen. Footsteps slowly pass behind me, "Eh, gross it's a Truman." Said a different voice, "And its covered in vomit. Why…"

"And it just sat down…It looks miserable. Disgusting."

"Leave it alone. It's going to end up dying anyway."

The footsteps became distant as well as the voices. I peek past the tree. Magnus and a boy I don't recognize walk a little ways north with their flashlights guiding their way.

Alright, even though after all that we have been through, I need to make things right. I'm willing to put my life on the line in order to win.

So I've decided that I will alliance with Hei.


	25. God Complex

**Princess of the Sea**

**By CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 25: God Complex**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

Once Magnus and the other boy were a few yards ahead of me, I begin to follow them. I make sure I muffle my steps and stay quiet as I do. If Magnus could lead me to their current camp, I can find Hei. My plan is once I catch him alone, I'll confront him. Then I'll ask him to alliance with me and then we'll raise hell against Omega and the Careers. It's obviously not a foolproof plan, but it's the best I can think of at this time. If I had known this two days ago, then I would have a more thought out plan.

The images of the two begin to become faint and they walk right out of my sight. Did they know I was following them? No, if they did then they would have attacked me already.

I stop to catch my breath a little bit before walking again. They were heading north, maybe the camp is in that direction. I continue to make my journey to the Career camp until I begin to hear a distant sound of footsteps to my left. I turn my head to see if anything was there. My eyes were able to see a girl walking with a flashlight in her hand, searching. I took a second to force myself to hide behind a tree before the light had shined towards me, but I think she saw me. I keep my hand ready on my harpoon gun, waiting for her to attack me. The light lingered past me until it was out of my sight and the footsteps continued on its path. That was a close one.

Why are there Tributes walking around? Do they not know that they're creatures skulking (or waddling) about? Maybe the Careers and Omega has disbanded. But that wouldn't be logical at this point in the Game.

Well, if there are more Tributes scanning around, I'm not going to be walking leisurely through the trees. I'm heading to my destination as fast as I can. When I am sure that the girl is gone, I quickly dart from the tree and just run north. I'm not positive that the direction even is north. Maybe if I find more Tributes around, I can make it to their camp. If I'm lucky, Hei might be around. I'm almost there. I just need a few more runs to get there.

But my feet stop abruptly as I notice his eyes were looking straight into me. Hei's eyes were on me as I stop. We were face to face, weapons armed. It seems like the Careers recovered their weapons.

Hei wouldn't warn the Careers that I was here. If my assumption is correct, he would talk to me. But I'm caught off guard and he quickly thrusts his cleaver at me. I move quickly to the side, pull, then release the spear on my harpoon gun but I miss and it hit right into the tree.

I can't go for it now. I drop the gun and unsheathe my knife. I roll out of the way before he tried to cleave into me. I get on my feet and ready myself for his next move. Hei uses both cleavers and swings in front of me, but I manage to block it with my dagger. I use all of my strength to push him off.

"Why were you helping me?" I ask as he got back up on his feet. I ready myself again as he swings at me, leaving me an open slit on my right upper arm. I cringe in pain, but I don't let out any noise. I keep it in.

"What are you talking about?" He responded with a stern look in his face. But I can see his eyes seem to tell me that it was a lie.

"The food you left behind and the medicine you gave me. I know you're trying to help me." I say, catching my breath before he swung again. I dodge it, thankfully not a scratch on me this time. I glance over to the spear on the tree and make my way towards it while dodging Hei's swings. As I got to the tree, I quickly yanked out the spear and pull the gun towards me. The last swing gave me enough leverage to hop back hull in the gun. I quickly load back in the spear and pointed it right at Hei.

"Look, just this once we can work together and take down the Careers and Jadalis. We don't have to be enemies, Hei." I say sternly as I keep my grip on the gun steady. Hei doesn't move, but I don't see any trembling or sweating to indicate if he is nervous. But I look into his light brown eyes, and they were telling me something. That he was considering it. Hei was considering fighting on the same side as me.

"The deal is off, Hei." I look past Hei's shoulders to see the Omega team emerging from behind the trees. There was the District 8 Tributes, the District 10 girl and Jadalis standing in front of them. I notice Jadalis got her hands on a bow and arrow since the last time I saw her. Hei turns away from me and to Jadalis.

"What do you mean?" He says, quite angrily.

A deal between Hei and Omega? Why would Hei be collaborating with the Omega team? Unless he was planning to take down the Careers with them.

"I want to kill her myself. Lena doesn't deserve it." Jadalis sneered as she glanced over at me.

Wait. Were the Careers and Omega working together, to hunt me down? I brought two polar alliances together to take me down, because I'm the number one threat in this arena? I guess that explains why some of the Careers were patrolling around. It was to look for me. If they saw me on sight, they would have killed me or brought me to Lena, where she would most likely behead me.

But what did I do to make Jadalis want to kill me? To my knowledge, I haven't done anything to her. My mind then plugged in the equation and the answer was there. Jadalis was annoyed, and at times stressed out because of Canon. But the way she dealt with him, that mother like nagging quality she had. That quality that brought some of the other Tributes to alliance with her, the quality that made her lead. These Tributes weren't just allies to her, but her children and so was Canon. Now it makes sense. If you get near any of the bear's cubs, she's not afraid to kill.

Hei's fists tightened and glares at them, "Turn around before I kill you all." Jadalis glares back at Hei, "She's just a thorn in the flesh, what does it matter. I must have my revenge."

My limbs felt frozen and my skin crawls. But in a quick motion, Jadalis had her bow ready on me. This is it, isn't it? My promise I had made to Valentine and Dad was broken. I will be the soldier who will be carried home, in a crate to be buried at sea. I can imagine Dad and Valentine watching this right now. Valentine is probably holding onto Dad tight, waiting for me to move and shoot at Jadalis. But I couldn't.

Right before my eyes, Hei jumps on me and I fall onto the ground. He's hunched over me, looking straight into my eyes while I look into his. I hear multiple arrows shoot towards us, seeing a few pass by us. But as I look into Hei's eyes, he was struggling. I notice his arms are trembling beside my head before he collapses right on top of me. That was when I notice one arrow was coming out of his back.

"Jadalis, the hovercraft is going to be here. We can get her later. Let's go." Said the District 8 girl. Jadalis nodded and turned around, while her team followed her.

I hear Hei grunt as he attempts to stand up, trembling in the process. But once he got onto his feet, he fell back to the ground on his back. I collect myself and dash to Hei's side. I search through my pack to see if I have anything to help him. But there was nothing, everything was useless. I look back to Hei. His face is getting pale now. He cringes, keeping his grasp on his life.

"Stay with me Hei! I'll get bandages and medicine soon." I say as I keep my eyes locked on him. I begin to send thoughts to Finnick for a silver parachute to fall right beside me, containing medicine and bandages ready for me to patch Hei up. I waited… It has to come. It just has to.

Hei's pain stricken eyes slowly lock onto mine. It was like dozens of daggers stabbing into my soul, painfully twisting my emotions within me. Why was I feeling this?

The corners of his mouth forcefully moved upwards, while his eyes were still on me. I couldn't move. It was like everything inside of me that controlled my movements stopped. His hand struggles to reach up to me. It was like I was the only thing in the world at this moment that was important, something that was extraordinary.

His cold bloody hand gently caressed my warm cheek. It feels comfortable, something familiar. Our eyes were still locked within each other. But I was able to see the glimmer of life he was struggling to grasp, slip right from his hands as his eyes close. Hei's hand slips from my cheek and drops onto the ground beside me.

I keep my eyes on his eyelids, hoping it was some sort of trick. He would get up and everything will just be better. There was only one way to check.

I gingerly place my hands on his torso and lay my ear on his chest, waiting for that beat. My memory of my mother's death seemed to have spliced together with what I was doing now. My heart had sunk, it was silent.

I then hear the cannon, indicating that he was officially gone. A bright white light shines down on the two of us. I look up, to be blinded by the light but I knew it was the hovercraft, preparing to take him away. My eyes adjust to the light and the metal claw began to slowly drop down.

I immediately throw my body on top of him, shielding him like Hei had done for me, "You can't take him!" I yell while burying my face into his chest. I then feel a sharp pain my shoulder that blasts me off of Hei. I slowly get back up as the metal claw has already picked Hei up and brought him inside. I arm myself with my harpoon gun. I quickly aim straight at the window of the cockpit. The glass shatters and it seems like I snagged right onto something. I began to pull as much as I could, for as long as I could. Then something whizzes past my head and hits my other shoulder, causing me to fall onto the ground paralyzed.

I watched helplessly as the hovercraft materialized with my only weapon. I had to lay there for a moment before I was able to move my body again.

Why…why are they doing this to me? My eyes caught a sand colored paper where Hei had laid.

I slowly rise to my feet, struggling to stand. I was able to move, but I'm not able to feel my body. I stagger over to the giant blood puddle where Hei was. The note had lain beside it, folded nicely. I plop myself down beside the puddle and gently took the note. My numb fingers slowly unfold the thick paper. The writing was written legibly and in charcoal.

The letter was long, but it was scribbled out. Although I was able to make out what he had written.

_Pandora,_

_I know I won't see this through. I want this to mean something and not a waste of time if you're already dead. I know that you hate me, for everything: the bullying, joining the Careers, and anything else I have done to hurt you. But I'm sorry. The weak can never forgive while the strong can. I'm weak, and I can never forgive myself for what I had done. But you're the strongest person I know, and I know you can forgive me._

_I can only protect you from the Careers for so long. But if things didn't turn out as I planned, then you probably killed me when the time came, or I was stabbed in the back by the Careers._

After that I couldn't read it. It was too scribbled out to read. But what was I feeling right now. I feel like my eyes begin to feel very warm and my chest pounding. My assumption was right; Hei was helping me this entire time. All my life, his bullying was a way of saying, 'Look at me, pay attention to me'. I only thought of it as a nuisance. But now, I regret never really talking to him.

My eyes catch something at the bottom of the paper, that wasn't scribbled out. I quickly began to read it.

_Pandora,_

_I love you. Thanks for the memories._

_-Hei_

My vision becomes blurry, and tears are streaming down my cheeks. The tears were so unfamiliar to me. I haven't felt tears since Mom died. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real, it must not be. This can't be. It's all a dream, a nightmare where I imagine myself in the Games and the Gamemakers were toying with me, like I'm a puppet.

Just wake up, wake up you stupid idiot. Wake up. But I failed to realize the letter was shaking unbearably within my hands.

I brought the letter to my face. This was real. This was real…

I dropped my arms beside me and I scream at the top of my lungs, letting my shriek resonate throughout the arena. I don't care if I just revealed my location for the Tributes. I don't care about anything right now, except for Hei. I then take in a deep breath and let another painful shriek.

When I go in for another painful scream, drops of cold water fell on my face. The rain mixed in with my tears, but it didn't wash away my sorrows. The Gamemakers wanted to make my moment more dramatic with rain. I'm done. I'm just done with everything. I lost Wren, Canon, Coda, Bachus and now Hei by these damn tributes. They are to blame, and they must pay.

I look down at the pool of blood, reflecting the once beautiful Princess, who had turned into the last one left in her world. I quickly fold the letter and I stuff it in my pack. They must pay for what they had done. I then dashed the way the Omega team had gone. Even though I couldn't feel my legs, I keep sprinting while ignoring the numbness in my body.

My eyes then catch sight of the back of Jadalis's head. I continue running until I tackle her down. I yank her bow from her back and break it, then tossing the sheath of arrows aside. I pounded her shoulder blades until I heard something crack. One of the other tributes hurled me off of Jadalis and attempted throwing a knife at me, but it pathetically fell in front of me. I jump back on my feet and throw as much punches and kicks as I could at the Tributes. But the Tributes manage to corner me into a giant willow. Jadalis hangs her arms in front of her glaring at me.

"Just kill her now!" Jadalis ordered. These Tributes were practically nothing compared to my skills. But they had the upper hand; they had weapons while I have only my fists. But if this is what it took to kill them then so be it.

A silver parachute slowly began to land beside me. I hold my hand out to catch it within my numb hands. I feel a thin rod fall gracefully in my palm as my fingers curled around it. I brought the object in front of me, so I was able to see what I was gifted. It felt like a trident, but it was a javelin. The rod was teal colored while the blade was in the shape of a cross.

The Tributes' eyes were all on me, with wide eyes. This was a symbol of death to them. To me, it was a symbol of payment. Thank you Finnick.

My mind dares not play tricks on me to imagine them to be fishes. They were all humans to me. I didn't hesitate to end them. The blade pierces right through the one of the Tribute's skull while I slam another one into a tree, smashing in his face. I pull out the javelin and throw it at the District 10 girl who was attempting to run away, until my javelin skewers her torso. I sprint next the District 10 girl and pull out the javelin that skewers her. I turn to Jadalis who was cornering herself into the same willow tree I was at. I ready my weapon and charge straight at her neck. The blade pierced into her flesh, followed by gushes of blood oozing from the wound. She twitches while struggling to breath. I then pull the javelin up, separating her head from her body. The head flung over me and landed straight into the tree. The body then slipped down the trunk of the tree. Five consistent gun shots were fired, and I walk away from the bloody scene before the hovercraft would arrive.

Justice was done and this was it. This was my glory.

I keep walking but I feel tears gently sliding down my cheeks. I just let it out. I cover my eyes with my free hand and begin to just sob. I become overwhelmed with tears and I lean against the tree, sliding down to the ground.

Everyone must die. The Careers will die. I will be the last one standing while the arena will be flooded with their blood.


	26. Redundant

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 26: Redundant**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

I'm done crying and I have already find refuge in a cave. The arena was beginning to flood again, just like the first few days in the arena. I sit in the cold cave as night begins to blanket the arena and the anthem plays. I see the District 8 Tributes, the District 10 girl, Jadalis and Hei's face in the sky. I feel nothing towards Omega, if anything good riddance. But seeing Hei's face made my eyes feel watery again. I rub my eyes to avoid crying again.

I rub my eyes dry once the anthem plays again and signs off. The thought of their faces slip my mind and I return to reality. I take off my jacket and inspect my wound that Hei gave me. I see a silver parachute fall at the mouth of cave. I slowly stood up on my feet, still feeling the lingering numbness in my body. I retrieve the parachute and open the box to see some bandages, a bottle, a nozzle with orange liquid and a pack of crackers.

I sprayed the orange liquid on my wound. It stings but it was to stop infection, I think. I then wrap the bandages around my wound to cover it up. The wound begins to numb and the pain seems to be something that's off my mind now.

I notice that the bruises around my wrist and left forearm were gone. I check on my other wounds that I received so far. I see the small scars on my hand from digging my hand in my pack for weapons, the scarred bite mark on my right arm and the light scars on my hand where the splinters were. I look over to my left shoulder to see the scar on my back was spread out like a lovely designed tree that reached down my shoulder. It looks oddly cool.

I let myself fall on my back and just stare at the top of the ceiling. I don't want to close my eyes, Careers could be anywhere or Mugakus. I have to keep on my guard. But I don't think I won't see any Mugakus around here if the arena is flooding.

I keep my eyes open no matter what, and I keep my mind clear, no matter what. I find comfort in keeping the javelin in my hand. I never felt so comfortable with an inanimate object before. It made me feel safe. It was victory in the palm of my hands.

I sleep soundly that night. I was swimming through the vibrant blue ocean with my javelin in hand. But the ocean is still, I'm the only thing that's moving. I avoid the large pieces of glass in my way and keep swimming without getting myself caught in the glass. I ignore the reflections that the glass was showing me as I passed, I just kept swimming.

My eyes open to the crashing of thunder and the flashes of lightening. I sit up and approach the mouth of the cave only to see the dark gray clouds blanketing the arena. It was difficult to tell if it's daytime or nighttime.

I avoid leaving the cave, for the sake of my sanity. I return to my supplies and take out some of the crackers. I nibble on a few to ration them as much as I can. But all this running has made me very tired and I need something to give me energy to keep going.

I take a few sips of water afterwards to chase the thirst from the salt that followed after. I pick up my javelin and look at the dried blood that was stained on the metal. I use my undershirt and let the dark blood stains chip off the metal, leaving the metal's shine to be smeared. Once the blood came off, I can't help but look at me reflection. The metal is smeared so my reflection is distorted, but I could make out the gaunt look hunger has given me as well as the dark bags under my eyes. Hunger and restlessness has played an important role in changing my appearance. I wonder if Valentine or Dad would recognize me when I come home.

Home. That's something I haven't thought about in a while. Where is home to me? I catch a pink blob in the reflection. I look down at the pink seashell necklace that I came into the Games with. I gently pick it up and feel it within my fingers. It was my good luck charm. It was my reminder to home. My token.

Dad never turned it down every time I would give it to him. I guess he wanted me to have hope, faith to never doubt the moment he wouldn't come home. Faith was what kept me going in the weeks and mouths he would be out fishing.

Dad only gives it back to me to know that he is grateful for having me. But Dad never asked for it back, he had let me keep it when I was reaped. The necklace gave Dad faith that I will return home.

I place the javelin on my lap and I cover my face with my hands. I could smell the distinct scent of blood and metal in them. I'm going to come home Dad, just you watch. I'll be home with you and Valentine soon.

The rain lightened as I let go of the seashell and let my eyes drop to the ground. The Careers are the only thing in my way from winning and survival isn't my only weapon. I will fight tooth and nail in order to win.

Survival, victory, revenge are the only things that are on my mind.

I stand up, put my jacket on and get my javelin from the ground. I make sure I have everything before I storm out of the cave.

The Games will end tonight while I'm the last one standing.


	27. Forswear the Faith and Beliefs

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 27: Forswear the Faith and Beliefs **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

The rain falls like a dozen gentle kisses on my cheeks as I walk out in the open. The Careers are most likely back at their camp. But I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it's my best bet. I stop in front of a mud puddle that was blocking my path. The mud looks thick, but it might be quite useful. I kneel down and place my finger in it to feel the cool feel of the mucky sludge. I could use this to camo my pack and my dynamite.

I take my pack off of my shoulders and slather some mud on it to cover up the black of the pack. I repeat my actions on the dynamite, making sure it's coated in dark mud.

I place the dynamite back in my pack and sling the straps over my shoulders. I run right through the mud puddle. Mud smeared all over my boots and the bottom of my pants. I use all of my power to keep running through the wet grass and through the mud.

I don't realize I'm running until a few minutes later because my legs were beginning to ache. I stop to catch my breath, leaning my hands on my knees to keep steady. I need to find the Cornucopia. I'm not going to hide or rest in caves when night comes. This is the climax of the games, and this will end.

I spend about several hours wandering the bog in the rain. My clothes are soaked to the bone and I feel like they're just weights on my body. I keep my guard for any surprises from the remaining tributes or creatures, but oddly enough I haven't seen any creatures. No Mugaku, Keiner or Truman in sight. The Gamemakers want me to get to the Careers no matter what. That might be another reason why they cut the thunder and lightning for me.

I soon make it the Misfits' old camp, where we found Canon, where I became closer to Coda and where I made great friends. It feels like years since the last time I was here, but it's only been a few days. That's still hard to believe.

My hazed memory brings me back to reality when I hear moans coming from behind me. I slowly turn my head to be greeted by a few Mugakus trudging towards me. Instead of attacking them, instinct made me run. These Mugakus seemed slimmer and faster. I could hear their constant moans behind me, coming close. I run like I'm being chased by death. I don't know where I'm going.

I must have been running for a solid half hour when I lost the Mugakus, but I keep running. I want to play it safe by keeping on running. But as I approach a mud puddle, my left leg goes stiff for a brief moment and next thing I know, I'm sliding right through a mud puddle. The contact of the mud only makes things difficult to get out of. The mud clings to my clothes like dust in a closet and it's slippery like a wet rock. It takes me a few tries to get out of the puddle with few patches of clean areas on me such as my face.

Just as I get up, my eyes meet the glint of the Cornucopia. I quickly dash behind a cluster of trees to shield myself from being seen. I slowly peek over the tree and scan the area around the Cornucopia. There was no one in sight.

I slip myself passed the trees and cautiously step onto the field. My eyes remain around the Cornucopia while still keeping quiet. But there's no one around, not even the Careers. They wouldn't abandon their own sustenance for survival. The Cornucopia was still abundant with goods. There was food in here to spare for about another two weeks. Maybe the Careers are out looking for me.

I'm not going to let this chance pass. I take out the sticks of dynamite and place it right on top of the supplies. I light one of the matches I had and quickly light the end of the dynamite. I drop the match and begin to dart right out of the Cornucopia.

Just as I make it to the mouth of the Cornucopia the explosion blasted me right out of the mouth and onto the grass. The grass didn't soften my impact, unfortunately. My ears feel like someone is playing a track of rings in my ears. I can't hear anything. But I don't anticipate standing back up because my vision is blurry and my body is wobbly. I can only make out a few things such as a bright flickering blob in front of me.

I don't think I thought this plan through. Right now I'm just standing here like an idiot as I blink until my vision becomes clear. My hearing is muffled and I swear I can hear my own heartbeat. But the rhythm of my beating heart was diluted by a rustling in the bushes.

"No!"

I turn towards the exasperated voice once my vision became crystal clear. Fitz was standing by the bushes with his hands on his head. But his eyes move to me and I can tell in his face that he is pissed. I arm my javelin and toss it at him but Fitz quickly ducks and rolls closer towards me. I run off to the side but I'm hit by something right in my neck. My whole body becomes numb, my blood begins to boil and my vision begins to distort. It's difficult to see or even move. I can hear my heartbeat beating like a fast pace dance. I stagger around until I fall on my fours.

I look over to what I think is my javelin, sticking out of the ground right behind Fitz. He seems to have a small, thin tube in his hand as he arms a dart inside.

I realize the darts have some type of poison in them, judging from my condition. It's something I don't even recognize. I probably should have hanged around the herb station longer, I would have learned a thing or two about poisons.

I yank out the dart and toss it beside me. I run in place for a moment before I dart right at Fitz and grab his wrist before he can bring the tube up to his lips. He's a rather thin boy so he doesn't put much of a fight to overpower me. I twist his arm towards his back. As he released a strong yelp in pain, I push him down on the ground. I pin him down with my knees on his upper arms while still holding onto his wrist. Fitz attempts to struggle around, but my weight overpowers his own. My javelin looks like's all the way across the arena for a second then right in front of my eyes, but I know that it's out of arms reach.

Fitz's darts and tube were on the ground only a hand reach away. I use my free hand and grab the dart. I can't really inspect it since everything feels like a hallucination. I try to aim the dart in his neck, but his face seems to be corrupted by a black tar like slug. I quickly stab the dart in the sludge in front of me. I hear a sharp cry for a moment before it slowly died down. The black sludge went away like a wave on shore. I only could see multiple visions of his blank face with the dart protruding from his forehead.

I hear a muffled canon fire. I know Fitz is gone. I feel my chest beginning to burn like a fiery inferno inside my heart. I stagger off of Fitz and stumble towards my javelin and pull it from the ground. I then stumble around like I'm inebriated as I attempt to leave north.

I'm not completely sure that Lena and Magnus know that Fitz is dead from the canon fire. If they have complete faith in him, then they would expect me to be dead. But I don't think Lena and Magnus have total faith in Fitz.

My vision is plagued for what seemed like hours of hallucinations: clouds of smoke encasing my whole body, trees moving, rain drops turning into drops of blood. I feel like there's an earthquake as I walk.

If I remember correctly there should be some water nearby, I just don't remember how long it is from the Cornucopia. I feel like a hot liquid was burning in my stomach and I vomit out a black sludge that reflected a dark red in the light. I wipe my mouth, or what I think is my mouth.

I then hear a voice in front of me and I look up. My eyes meet a blurry figure with two spears in each hand. I stumble forward to get a head start if he was going to throw one of those spears at me. He throws one but misses by a hair. I quickly slip my hand in a puddle of mud and toss it right at his face.

While Magnus distracts himself by rubbing the mud away from his eyes, I begin to aim the javelin as best as I can at Magnus. I thrust my arm and my javelin launches straight at him. He collapses like a tree and lands in a wet puddle. I trudge forward towards Magnus only to see something coming out of his right knee—I assume it's my javelin. He cringes as he sits up and as I approach behind him. I wrap my left arm around his throat and began to tighten my grip. Magnus's body twitches around as he struggles to breath. I feel the hot liquid go up my throat and I vomit on Magnus's shoulder. The black sludge went down his shoulder like a waterfall. I begin to feel faintness after that time, but I just shake my head. Magnus began to choke up and he used all of his strength to grab my arms.

I begin to have a feeling that someone was coming. I can't hear anything and I can't see anything well. But I just have the feeling and I'm not going to just dismiss it. I quickly turn around with Magnus in my arm and Magnus's arms limply fall off my arms as a knife puncture protrudes from his forehead. I look up to see Lena standing a yard away from me wearing something made out of rock with a cluster of knives inbetween all ten of her fingers.

Another muffled canon fire was shot and that can mean only one thing. Lena and I are the only Tributes left in this arena.

I immediately let go of Magnus and pull out my javelin as I stand up. For a moment Lena and I are standing face to face, motionless. Does she want me to talk or is she planning something? I can't say I'm motionless, I'm moving in place like a pendulum. My sight is just getting worse. The corners of my eyes are beginning to become black and blurry.

Lena makes the first move by throwing two knives at me. My reflexes are beginning to fade as well. I didn't react fast enough for the knives and I move at the last minute. One of the knives makes it to my thigh and the other grazes my cheek. I pull the knife out of my thigh as I clumsily dart forward towards Lena. She throws a few more and I slowly dodge them.

I lunge my javelin right at Lena. She takes a giant step back and I keep running like I still have my javelin in hand.

I'm not giving up. No matter how much pain I'm in, no matter how much venom is inserted into my body, I will not back down. Hell, I'll die killing Lena. The world does not need another blood lust nut roaming around. I need to prove that District 4 is stronger than it is, even when you're already broken.

I replace the pain with determination and I keep running. Lena tosses more of her knives at me but I just move out of the way before they can hit me. As I get closer, Lena keeps taking a few steps back. But when I'm just a few feet away from her, Lena darts away. I quickly retrieve my javelin, fumbling it in my hands for a second before I make sure my grip on it is solid.

I'm on Lena's tail, running like I'm escaping hell. I push through the pain and hallucinations I'm dealing with. I ignore everything and make Lena my priority. I will make her pay for what she has done.

I bump into a few trees on my way, which delays me a few seconds. I attempt to catch up to Lena until she abruptly stops to throw more knives at me. I quickly duck and roll out of the way. I then try again for another throw and this time my javelin hits her rock body and falls off like a missed target. I begin to realize that she's probably wearing some type of body armor and not rock just by the way my vision changes.

I stagger forward towards Lena and tackle her down. She strategically throws a few punches in my gut and face. District 1 and 2 children are trained like soldiers. The punch to my head made me remember that they have a basic knowledge of hand to hand. The punches to my gut made the hot liquid rise out of my mouth and onto Lena.

My head begins to throb and Lena's image becomes twisted and vague. Her blonde hair was twisting around like a fire while the black sludge crawled on her body. I can vaguely make out her face. I can't tell if she's cringing or furrowing her brow out of anger.

We tumble down an incline until we reach a flat surface. I quickly struggle to get to my feet as my body was beginning to decline and my wounds were becoming difficult to bear. Lena pushes me so I fall on a slowly stream of black sludge. My head doesn't have anything to cushion the fall and the back of my head hits something cool and wet.

My head feels like it's a cloud while I feel like I've lost my body a long time ago. The pain is too difficult to overcome. It's everywhere and I've never felt like this before. It's telling me that it's over, stop pushing yourself. In other words, it wants me to give up.

But I can't. I'm fighting for revenge. All this pain in my body is for everyone that died. Most importantly, pain is the only burden I must take on in order to see my family again.

I will survive, no matter what.

Before I can get up, Lena wraps her fingers around my neck and dunks my head into the black sludge. My entire head is encased in cool thin liquid that feels so familiar against my skin, but at the same time so foreign.

Now Lena was becoming desperate. She thinks she can drown a girl from District 4? Lena must be at her wits end. Everything was ruined, and now she must resort to the only thing she can use. I can survive underwater for a long time, but while I'm slowly dying and short of breath will only shorten my time. I grab onto Lena's hands to pry them from my throat but her grip is very strong.

I can feel and hear my heart beat pounding at a rapid pace. I know I'm going into shock and there's nothing I can do while Lena is trying to kill me. The world around me is fading. Lena's arms are becoming distant and it feels like my body is all the way at the bottom of the lake. Suddenly I see something to my side. I turn my head and I see Wren, Canon, Coda, Bachus and Hei standing around my head. Their skin looked blue and their lips were cracked as they smile at me. They walk closer to me as each of them rests their hands under my head like a pillow, lifting me.

I free my knee from her legs and kick Lena in the gut and toss her over my head. Her fingers release from my neck and a big splash followed as Lena was out of my sight. I lift my heavy head from the sludge and I quickly crawl to my javelin. I stumble on my feet and look in the large body of black sludge. The sludge retracts to reveal clear water like the ocean.

My eyes catch Lena struggling to get herself together to swim back up, but her armor was preventing her to rise when it wants to take her down. I don't have to imagine her to be a fish swimming in the stream. My arm positions itself over my shoulder and I throw my javelin into the water, right into Lena's skull.

I did it. Lena's dead. I…won.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present to you the victor of the Seventy First Hunger Games, Pandora Marshall! I give you—the tribute from District 4!" said the booming yet muffled voice of Claudius Templesmith.

My skin was the only thing I could feel as it crawled all over my body to hear his voice. I won…I killed to win. I killed for my survival, like an animal, like Lena.

I came into the Capitol with my chin held high with no desire to be like my brothers. But I've become what I despised. I became like my brothers. I came into the Games with a hate for everything the Capitol wants me to do, but in the end I betrayed that hate into hate against everyone killing.

What have I done?

I collapse onto the ground and I black out into a dream. I'm standing in a gray room with President Snow standing before me. Behind him are two white doors with red roses like doorknobs.

President Snow grins as he looks at me, "You have two choices Miss Marshall. You can choose the Virtuous Door," he informs as his hand gestures to the door to right, "or you can choose the Right Door." He continues as he gestures to his left.

I approach the Right Door, my fingers wrap around the rose and I turn it. I push the door open and the rose wilts and falls off the door. I enter in the dark room and the door closes behind me.

A voice echoes throughout the room, "You have chosen wisely, Miss Marshall." I look around for a moment until my eyes lay on Wren and Canon lying on the ground in each other's arms. I pry my eyes away from them and to my left where Ian is on the ground and his face is bashed. Beside Ian is Evan, laying face first on the ground with a dagger in his back. I look around the room again. Bachus leaning against the wall, drenched in water. I see Coda with her eyes closed as she lies on Bachus's wet lap. I see Lena sitting on the ground drawing circles and squares in front of her with a piece of black chalk. Then Hei was to my right, with a piece of paper in his hand and a stick of charcoal. He looks up at me and a soft smile curls his lips.

I look in front of me and I see a woman sitting in a chair in front of a window. I slowly begin to walk towards the window, passing by everyone as blood seeps from the bodies and towards me. I slowly approach beside the woman to see her.

Her face looked pale; her lips were tinted blue as well as her eye lids and nose. Her eyes were mint green and her hair was rust colored that draped over the chair. I look down to her hands to see metal clamps restraining her wrists.

I look back to her face as she blankly stares into the window. Her voice brings a chill down my spine, "Can you open the window for me, sunshine?"

I won the Seventy First Hunger Games, but I lost my way because I didn't choose virtue.


	28. Monochrome Reality

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 28: Monochrome Reality**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

An endless abyss of darkness encompassed me like a warm blanket, or was it really a blanket? My nose smells a clean, distinct smell of some type of antiseptic. I must be in some hospital. If I'm being treated for the venom, I'm no doubt closely monitored. I realize that all the feeling of the venom has vanished as well as any other pain I suffered.

My ears clearly pick up clicks of shoes not too far from me along with a voice of a man. It's a voice I do not recognize though. He's mumbling numbers to himself and writing something down. A light buzz goes off and he walks off, but I can hear him talking.

"Yes, she just came out of surgery five hours ago." He doesn't speak for a while but sighs before speaking again, "Well I've been monitoring her and she appears to be doing fine: her heart rate went down about two hours ago, her skin is regaining color, her muscles are relaxing and her brain waves indicate she's becoming aware of her surroundings." Another slight pause, "No, she's getting better because of the magical fairy dust I sprinkled on her. Of course the Penumbra venom has been extracted, not a drop is left in her system." He said in a sarcastic tone. Silence followed and he coughs before speaking. "I apologize. She needs time to recuperate from the surgery and we can get into fixing her up in about two and a-" He was cut off with slight chatter on the other end.

"Fine two days." He mutters before static cuts him off.

My conscious slips into a blissful sleep. I have no dreams. All I dream of is darkness and static. I don't know how long I sleep before my flickering eyes are greeted by a soft white light surrounding the whole clean white room. My vision is blurry like I'm looking underwater. It takes a few blinks to see the back of a man wearing black standing in front of two women wearing pure white uniforms with green colored hair.

"All of her scars have been eradicated from her skin. But that scar she received in the beginning of the games will need to go under intense care in order for it to be fully healed." Says one of the women while she looks down at the ground.

"No, I don't want her skin to be treated any further. She's fine with the scar." says the man in black as he crosses his arms.

The other woman looks at him, "The scar must be treated, we have been-" she begins until the man in black cut her off, "Nonsense. I will work with it."

I notice that the only color on the man in black is the tips of blue on the ends of his long hair, "And if you proceed without my knowledge, then I'll see to it that your tongues are plucked from your small, pestering mouths." He threatened in a polite and calm manner.

My eyes close again into darkness. Time seems to fly by and I regain consciousness again by the sound of a voice. I slowly open my eyes slightly to see Finnick sitting by my bedside with his hands on the edge of the bed. I also get a good look at some restraining bands that are around my waist, wrists and ankles along with tubes inserted into my right and left arms. I guess they still don't trust a half conscious girl.

"I promised myself that I would never let anyone experience what Annie had to suffer. I tried to convince your Sponsors to help you out by sending what you need but they just wanted to see you squirm and work out of desperation. " Finnick quavered as his head hung low.

"I even bribed them when certain situations became dire for you. But they ignored me." He jeered as he rested his elbows on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his clean bronze hair.

"I'm sorry Pandora. I tried my best. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

I watch as the gold colored liquid slips down the tube and into my arm. Suddenly my eyes close and I go unconscious. This time I'm out for a while, and I don't know how long. But when I open my eyes, the only restraint on me is the ones around my ankles but the tubes are gone as well as all the fancy medical equipment. The only thing in the room is the machine that keeps track of my heart, a white end table and the bed that I'm restrained to.

My vision is fine and I can see as clear as day. I slowly sit up and look around the windowless, white room. Everything looks so clean. It looks like no one has ever set foot in here. My body feels sore and I think I should evaluate the damage. I lift my weak arms and every scar is gone. I lift up the covers to see the wound on my thigh is gone. I place my hands over my face to feel the cut on my cheek but it's gone. My wounds and scars aren't just vanished, but my skin feels so soft and clean like silk.

I jump as the wall slides open and Nimbus walks in the room with a silver tray in his hands. He looks at me wide eyed like he's scared that he did something wrong. I calm once I saw his face settled in. He hesitantly steps forward toward me and places the tray on the white end table. I want to ask Nimbus how long I've been here but I just keep my mouth shut. I don't want to pester him and it's not like I'm going to get a straight answer out of him.

Nimbus fluffs my pillow and adjusts my position so my back is straight. I look up to Nimbus and decided to break the silence, "Am I dead?" was the only thing I could think of. I mean, I could be dead. I could have died at the last minute, after Claudius Templesmith announced I was the winner.

Nimbus shakes his head with a frown. He must think I'm outrageous for saying such a thing. I don't have the strength to eat the bowl of light brown broth, so Nimbus takes the spoon and takes a spoonful. He extends his arm out towards my mouth but I don't open it. He keeps the spoon out for a chance I open my mouth, but it remains closed.

I'm not sure what's in that broth. It could have some type of sleep syrup so I have to go back to sleep. I can't trust what they bring me.

I look over to Nimbus as he kneels down and strokes my back. A reassuring smile curls his lips as he looks at me with the spoon in front of my face. Nimbus is not the enemy. He's my friend. His smile is all I need to know that everything is going to be alright, that and his face was turning beet red.

I smile back and opened my mouth for the spoon. The broth warmed my belly after so much vomiting in the arena. It feels like I haven't eaten in weeks. Is that how long I've been out?

After the last sip, Nimbus places the spoon on the bowl and picks up the tray. He stands up with the tray, "Thank you." I manage to say with my hoarse voice.

Nimbus smiles back with his beet red face. He rushes out of the room and out the door. I lean back in my bed and I close my eyes for only a second. When I reopen them a man is standing by the heart monitor, pressing a few buttons until the machine turns off.

The man wears a white coat with a white collared shirt and a dark brown tie. Like all citizens of the Capitol he looks odd. His hair was delicate orange and his bangs were swept to the right in a neat fashion. As he turns to me his head towards me, the hair spiking out from the back of his head looked like the wavy rays of the sun. His skin had a slight warm yellow tint to it. In the white light, his skin and hair had a rather lovely glow. He smiles once he sees I'm awake.

"Ah, rise and shine milady." He smiles. I recognize his voice from the man I overheard talking about my surgery.

I slowly sit up from the bed. The restraints around my ankles were gone and my body didn't feel as weak before I closed my eyes. I slip my legs out of bed and slowly stand on my now sturdy legs. The man chuckled, "Slow down there kiddo." He says as he rests his hand on my back to keep me support. I wobble a moment before I regain my balance. I'm very glad I'm wearing a hospital gown. I'm not comfortable with people looking at my nude skin.

"Thanks." I mutter. The man has a very charming smile as he looks at me, "No problem. I'm Doctor Solis Wilks. I've been taking care of you like a piece of china the past few days." He introduced while patting my back.

I don't really say anything. It's pointless if I introduce myself, he already knows my name. Hell, all of Panem probably knows my name by now. So I'm just standing here awkwardly because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But I have a million questions in my mind, and I know he can't answer all of them.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer from your pomp and ceremony. You will be changing into these clothes," He says as hands me the clean outfit I wore in the arena, except it's not covered in mud and open stitches with my shell necklace on top, "and you will head down the hallway where you will be greeted by your mentor and blah blah blah." He says as he carelessly waves the air with his hand.

I retrieve my clothes, catching a whiff of soap as my clothes are placed in my hands. Doctor Wilks stuffs his hands in his coat pockets and heads to where the moving wall is. He turns to me as the wall slides open, "It's nice meeting you Pandora. I hope to see you again—just not on a gurney." He smiles.

Before he walks out of the room, I manage to ask one question that I've been wondering since the arena, "Wait, what was that poison Fitz shot at me with that dart?"

Doctor Wilks turns to me and his smile has faded. Did I ask something I'm not supposed to? But he just sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "I don't want to bore you with scientific explanations and such."

I frown, "I don't mind that much. Just give me a quick version."

It's called Penumbra venom. It comes from a mutation from the Capitol, the Penumbra which is a cross between a silver haired bat and a rattle snake. They were used during the Dark Days to ambush rebel camps. The Penumbra would camouflage on the bark of trees, hide high in trees or deep in caves. They attack in groups like bees. The bat serpents would attack by biting their victims, injecting venom that causes: major hallucinations, lowers the oxygen in your body, muscle spasms, difficulty breathing and many other symptoms. The venom is slow acting, and it eventually kills a victim within five hours.

If I suffered any longer in the arena, I would be dead.

"Anyways, you are very lucky that we retrieved you when we could or else we wouldn't have a Victor this year." He finishes as he places his hands in his pockets again.

"Well you really have to get ready so I'm forcing myself to leave. I'll see you some other time Pandora." He smiles, winking at me before he leaves the room.

I guess you can trust doctors, well at least Doctor Wilks. He speaks like I'm not just a patient but a friend. I think I'm adding the good Doctor to my trust list.

I've lost a lot of time speaking with Doctor Wilks, so I change as fast as I can out of my hospital gown and into the new clothes I received with my necklace. I rush towards the moving wall where it slides open. I enter into an empty hallway with no doors on the walls. I remember Doctor Wilks's instructions he gave me. I turn to my left and I walk down the hallway until I enter a large chamber where they were looking at me with smiles—Finnick, Iza and Nex.

I need to stay strong. I'm probably being recorded now. I walked to the three and the first person's arms I end up in are Finnick's. He holds onto me tightly and rubs my back, "You did great out there." He says proudly by my ear. Iza and Nex join in on the hug as well, crushing with their arms. Iza is wiping tears and blowing her nose with an ecru handkerchief, talking about how proud she was of me and other things I couldn't hear because she was sobbing.

I feel like something was missing from this hug. Where was Atris? That's right, being that the other tribute is gone Atris and the other prep team has lost their purpose.

After a long awkward moment, each one of them peels off of me like like chipped paint. I'm left to finally breath. Finnick pats my head and turns me to Nex, "Well it's time for you to get dolled up before talking in front of an audience again."

Nex holds his arm out for me to take. I grab onto his forearm and he escorts me to the elevator where we'll be heading up to meet my prep team again. I feel so safe when I'm with Nex. Maybe it's because he opened up to me and I feel like I can relate to him. He's really been a true friend to me, maybe one of my first real friends.

"Are you alright? I heard the surgery was intense." He asks me as he keeps his eyes on the elevator doors.

I realize that I'm gripping tightly onto Nex's arm and I let go, "I'm fine. It's just still hard to grasp." I admit as I rub the back of my neatly combed hair.

Nex lightly nods his head, "Don't worry, you'll grow accustom to it for now. Just wait until you return to District 4." He reassures.

The days I was out, District 4 has been preparing for my return. They will probably throw a festival and such. I remember when Annie became victor and they threw a festival for her, but she didn't attend it and neither did Finnick. I don't plan on turning into an Annie. I'm not going to go crazy after all that's happened to me.

The elevator finally makes it stop and the doors slide open. My prep team stood right out of the door with smiles on their faces, "Congratulations dear!" Mek yells out, "We're so proud of you!" says Katarina as she jumps up and down.

Mek and Katarina are about to run to me, but Sala-M holds them back, "She just got a body polish. Your claws and talons are only going to ruin her skin." Sala-M says as she flaps around Mek and Katarina's hands.

I'm then lead out of the elevator and to the dining room with Nex and my prep team. We sit down to eat beef stew with cut vegetables like carrots, potatoes and peas along with freshly baked rolls. I'm already full just after one bowl.

I'm then taken to my room where my prep team prepares me for Nex. They place me in the nice warm shower until I come out smelling like soothing chamomile. Mek gives me a yellow silk robe to wear as my prep team fixes my hair and does my makeup. Their conversation consisted of the Games, "The District 7 boy was a bit crazy, wasn't he?" "Lena got what was coming to her." "Those jawless creatures gave me the chills." I don't want to talk about the Games, but I know that's what it's going to come to when I met the audience again.

My prep team babbles on about the Games until Nex walks in with a celadon colored dress. I observe as I stand up, "It's an odd color if you're still using an ocean theme." I admit.

Nex lightly shrugs and I take off my robe. I slip on the smooth silk dress over my body. Nex places my necklace around my neck, "The first thing I liked about you from the start wasn't just your personality and your unique looks, but your eyes." He says as he turns me to the large ornate mirror.

This time, I'm wearing light mint green cap sleeves with a v neck ruffled neckline. The ruffles went all the way down to the hem line that reaches to the floor. Katarina helps me into ivory heels, making sure I keep my balance as I stand in them.

"I have never seen such color in anyone's eyes before. So I wanted to make sure all of Panem never forgets them." Nex continues as he walks away from me for a moment.

I can't pry my eyes away from the mirror. The dress is simplistic yet it still makes me look stunning. My eyes especially pop from the makeup and the dress. Nex returns with a hand held mirror and slowly turns me around so my back is facing the giant mirror. Nex hands me the hand held mirror and positions my hands so I can look at my bare back, revealing my lightning scar that reached down my back all the way to the side of my neck. The branches stretched out around the left side of my back as well as my shoulder. I slowly position the mirror to my left side to see the branches reaching over my shoulder and up neck so it is visible. Nex made this dress to really accent the only scar I have. He has outdone himself.

"Do you like it?"

I nod to Nex, "It's beautiful." Was my only reply. I do admire my beauty, but there's something deep inside of my heart that tells me I shouldn't feel this way. I can't think of the feeling quite yet.

Nex and my prep time file me out of my room and into the elevator where we are taken to the level where the Tributes trained. I've never worn heels before and it feels uncomfortable. But years of dance has put me into a graceful and balanced position, so walking in them is a cakewalk. As tradition, I'm accompanied with my whole support team to be raised from beneath the stage. But Nex and his trio of pets ran off to get ready themselves, which leaves me alone for the moment. I hear someone cough and I sharply turn around to see Atris standing a few yards from me. She wears a black lace dress that reaches to her knees and her slick white hair brushed over her shoulder.

"Hello Atris." I greeted while calming down. Atris nodded and timidly approaches me as I hear the clicks of her black heels. As she came closer, I noticed that her eyes seemed watery and her nose was a little bit red. Was Atris crying?

"Are you alright?" I ask while tilting my head to see her face clearly.

Atris nods again, "I'm fine." She sobs as she pulls out a black handkerchief from her small bag. I pull Atris in for a hug, because I know she needs it. Atris hugs me tightly and sobs into my scarred shoulder, which doesn't seem to hurt at all.

"He really liked you." I hear her whisper near my ear. Hei didn't just "really like" me, he loved me. There's a difference between the two, I don't see why she has to sugar coat everything.

"Everyone saw him as a crazy, deranged psychopath. But when I first met him, he was brooding by the window. When I first talked to him, he was so kind, gentle and sensitive. It was hard to believe that everyone interpreted him as such a horrible boy."

It would be hard to imagine Hei like that. But after all that's happened, for what he has done for me, that it's true. I can honestly believe it. If Hei never had bullied me, would everything have turned out the way it did? But if that happened, Hei and I would have been the remaining Tributes which means that we would have either ended up in a bloodbath, or he would have let me kill him willingly.

Atris pulls back from the hug and looks at me, "I just wish you two would have ended up winning together." She sniffs.

I nod courteously, and Atris walks away from me and walks into the elevator. I stand by myself for a moment until Nex, my prep team, Iza and Finnick finally arrive.

The voice of Cesar Flickerman fills the sound above us as he goes into a speech about the games, recapping and such. Mek, Sala-M and Katarina walk onto the metal platform and rose up onto the stage in an instant. The crowd roars in a ripple of applause and cheers. After the prep team came Iza, then Nex and Finnick.

As I step on the platform I begin to think about how distraught Atris was. She must have really cared for Hei, like Nex cares for me, his only friend in this madness. Each time I think of Hei, my heart aches and I feel like my eyes want to water, but I hold them back.

All of these feelings, the deep feeling in my heart, heart aches and wanting to cry, I know what they mean. I realize that I don't just wish that Hei and I could have won together; I wish we could have been together.

Because deep down, I know I love Hei back.


	29. Left for Dead

**Princess of the Sea**

**By: CyanideMuffins7**

**Chapter 29: Left for Dead**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, the trilogy or any of the characters Suzanne Collins has created. I only take credit for the characters I have created and the plot I have made.**

* * *

The crowd goes berserk, stomping their feet and screaming as Cesar introduces me as the victor of the Seventy First Hunger Games. The lights are on me and my dress has a warming glow to it. I look around the audience of Capitol citizens, adorned in their odd and vibrant colored clothes and hair. I just wish I could have killed them in the arena instead of other girls and boys like myself. I'm glad they don't realize what I'm thinking about them now. I look above the audience to a balcony in the back, holding all of the Gamemakers. Arrogant.

Cesar guides me to a tall ornate throne where I gracefully take my seat. I sit with my legs together and my hands on my lap. My face stays neutral, like I don't care that I won. As Cesar cracks a few jokes, I look over to Finnick. He was smiling at me while his eyes were telling me to smile. I look away from him and I manage to plaster a smile for the cameras to see. I need to pretend I have come out of the Games like I came in, undamaged.

After Cesar was done warming up the crowd, the lights dim and he gestures to the large screen with the Capitol seal. This is what I know I'm not ready for, to relive everything again. Three hours of sitting here, watching as I see everyone die before me. They usually take the footage of the Victor's journey to victory into their own highlights. Mine is a tale of determination.

They first show me at reaping day with Hei, and then the chariot rides with Hei, our training scores and the interviews. I won the crowd over with my vague and mysterious answers and my looks. I feel almost captivated like the audience, but I realize that we are two different people now. She was the girl who came in who didn't want to conform to what the Capitol wanted her to do, but I'm the girl who had conformed for survival.

Then I see Hei's interview over again. I watch as he gives Cesar a look that says, "Don't ask that question" or "I want to kill you". Seeing this Hei and the kind Hei seem like two different people. But the last question Cesar asks Hei is, "What's the most important thing to you?" I watch closely as Hei looks away from Cesar and towards a certain spot in the crowd. They take shots around the center from the Gamemakers' balcony to where the Tributes are waiting and watching. He looks away from whatever he's looking at and back to Cesar, "To kill."

Then it goes into the Games. The only extended non-highlight of me is the District 7 boy, Gray as he's walking through the swamp, thin as a twig. He begins to swat away mosquitos or flies until he begins to eat them. Gray was the first one to go insane in such a short time. This goes on for five minutes until a Keiner slowly approaches Gray as a tall, thin woman that I can only assume it's his mother. He runs up to her but the Keiner began to bite into Gray and clawing him up until he lost his appearance as a human. The Keiner leaves his body on the ground and waddles off east. Not a few seconds later, I'm trudging towards Gray until I trip over him.

After that they show me getting struck by lightning and creating my throwing axes, ambushing the career camp and alliancing with Bachus, Wren, Coda and Canon. They really highlight my whole relationship with my allies. A clip goes to Bachus, Wren, Coda and Canon talking to each other while I'm gone. They had a whole plan for me. Not to kill me, but to win.

Then the there's a small segment of the Career camp where I see Lena ordering everyone around Fitz and the District 5 girl to guard the camp while the District 2 girl is looking in the distance with her knife, probably plotting her revenge. Then the camera is on Hei leaning against the Cornucopia with parchment and a piece of charcoal. I know everyone must be wondering what was he writing since he's being so secretive about by writing away from the cameras.

It then switches how I help Coda out of the tree, Bachus and Canon rescuing me from the Keiner and Wren teaching me how to climb a tree.

Everything inside of me begins to shatter like broken glass. I feel like I'm going to cry but I hold back the tears and bottle it inside of me. I can't let the audience, and the Gamemakers see me so weak.

I continue to watch as they show Bachus and I sneaking in the Career camp and stealing their weapons. Then the District 2 girl ambushing our camp, chopping Wren's legs off in a state of madness and carrying her off as Bachus, Coda and Wren return to camp and chase after her. I'm forced to watch everyone die again. Canon and Wren's death brought the whole audience to tears. It would bring me to tears if I could cry.

The footage continues as it shows the hovercraft claw grabbing Coda out my arms, Bachus drowning, Hei kissing me and creating my makeshift harpoon gun.

When it reaches Hei's death, I recognize the girl who screamed for Hei's death to be the girl I am now. She has the look in her eye that she wants to survive, like the way I have now.

It picks up as I kill Omega, camping out, blowing up the supplies in the Cornucopia, getting injected with the Penumbra venom, killing Fitz, and then staggering around before killing Magnus.

There was a close up image of myself staggering off. My skin looked so pale like I've been in the cold for days. My cracked lips were tinted a gray color as well as around my eyes. There were black veins visible on my cheeks as well as the rest of my skin. I looked like I was a walking dead. But as I stumble around, I act like I'm drunk. I look horrid.

Then it comes to the final battle between Lena and me. They play the whole clip without skipping a thing until I spear Lena like a fish. Then I collapse on the ground, going unconscious.

After that the Capitol Seal appears and the anthem plays again. I can hear the audience clapping with a few sobs and everyone, including me, rises. President Snow along with a young girl with short swirly purple hair carrying a red velvet cushion with a golden crown enters the stage.

The applause continues as President Snow takes the crown and places it over my forehead with a smile that could be compared to a serpent's own. I look into his eyes to see the same man that has been haunting my dreams ever since I stepped foot into that arena. He was the one who made me choose. I think everyone, even the whole Capitol fail to realize that he is a puppet master, and all of Panem are his puppets.

Cesar bids everyone a goodnight and reminds everyone to tune in tomorrow for my interview. Damn, I still have to do an interview. I wish I could just skip it but everyone is required to watch my interview.

I just don't know what I'm going to say. I need to mentally prepare myself for that time. After the cameras are off, I'm escorted to the president's mansion for the Victory Banquet. I have to spend a few hours in a large dining hall with Capitol officials and Sponsors. I'm swarmed by each one as they take pictures with me, and compliment my dress and makeup. I know Imogene was one of my sponsors, but she wasn't in sight. I ask one of the other sponsors and said that she couldn't make it since she was working today on an important project.

Personally, I don't think Imogene just didn't want to see me like this. I'm someone different now, and I know she doesn't want to me to think I should blame her for not helping me when I need it.

Once the sun begins to shine through the dining hall's window, we all head back to the Training Center to get some rest. I don't expect myself to fall asleep once I'm in bed—but right as I get under the silk sheets, my eye lids close. But my dream is dark with the hint of static. I can't understand why.

I'm then interrupted by Iza knocking on my door, "Wake up! It's going to be a big day today!" She alerts as she knocks a few times on my door. I groan as I rise from my bed. I get dressed and I'm greeted with a smile by Nimbus with a bowl of oatmeal with blue berries.

I only have a few minutes to eat before my prep team enters. They shoo Nimbus away and get to work on me. I don't talk because I'm still half asleep but Mek, Katarina and Sala-M chatted away for the next few hours.

I'm finished and polished to perfection once Nex enters the room with a vibrant blue dress with light pink designs branching around the dress with a few orange spearheads spotted around the pink. He slips on orange flats on me and adjusts my makeup a bit so my cheeks have a rosy tint to them.

Afterwards he makes sure the dress is brushed clean of wrinkles. I'm slightly taken off guard as he begins to make idle conversation, "Are you nervous?" He asks me brushing my shoulders.

I decide to be honest with Nex, "Yes, a lot." I say while watching Nex brush my dress through the mirror.

"What are you nervous about?"

I look down at the ground, to avoid my mint green eyes looking at me, "I'm fine with questions about the arena, but I just don't want to talk about everyone."

Nex stops what he's doing and motions me over to sit down on my bed. I sit down on the edge, avoiding wrinkling my dress and he looks at me.

"You just don't want to talk about Hei, do you?" He says as his brown eyes colored honesty in them.

Nex knows about Hei? It's not like he displayed it on the cameras, no one knows what was on the letter. Atris must have told Nex about it, or he could read Hei's mind.

Did I _just_ not want to talk about Hei? No, I'm just uncomfortable with it after all that we had been through. I'm just not up for it.

I don't respond and I look away from Nex and down at my hands. Nex lets out a sigh, "It's hard for a boy to confess his feelings to a girl, especially if they don't know what to say to them." He begins.

Now Nex sounds like he's my Dad. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Sometimes, a boy can go all of his life without saying a word to the girl he loves because he—of all things—is a coward. And that eats them up inside."

I finally look over to Nex, who wasn't even looking at me but his hands like I was. What is he talking about? Nex must have experienced love before with someone else. A Tribute perhaps?

"Who is she?" I ask.

Nex chuckles and stands up, "A girl I met in District 2. I haven't seen her in years."

Before I can talk more, Finnick pops in and insist that I have to make it to my interview. So he escorts me down the hall where the sitting room is located. Alright I just need to prepare myself for any questions. Knowing Cesar, he will help me out from time to time to avoid some questions I can't answer.

There are two red ornate chairs in the sitting room. Behind one of the chairs are vases of white roses with red trims surrounding the chair. Cameras are placed in front of these chairs. Thankfully I have no live audience, except the cameramen and Finnick.

Cesar Flickerman approaches me with a white smile and a warm hug as I enter, "Ah congratulations Pandora. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm just tired though." I say blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting of the sitting room.

"You spent too much time celebrating at the Victory Banquet." He says patting my back, "A girl your age needs all the beauty rest she needs." I can't tell if it's a joke or he's just teasing me.

I take a seat on the red ornate chair surrounded by roses while Cesar sits down on the other. I adjust myself so I'm sitting formally like I see some of the other tributes do when they're sitting.

One of the men behind the cameras counts down backwards and a red light blinks on the camera. I'm being aired across Panem. Once the cameras are turned on, Cesar becomes suave, joking, teasing and even gets a bit choked up in certain situations. Everything becomes a dance. Cesar would say something then I would smoothly reply back.

"Now you surprised the audience by presenting us with your graceful dance when you ambushed the Cornucopia. How did you learn to dance like that?" He asks with a smile.

"I took lessons since I was a kid. I stopped taking it three years ago." I admit while ringing my hands.

Cesar laughs, "Why would you stop!? You were amazing out there. We must have you preform in the Capitol someday!" He insists.

I let out a breathy laugh, "I'll think about it." I say.

Eventually the dance stops, and Cesar begins to ask the difficult questions. The difficult questions that I refuse to answer, "You think so quick on your feet Pandora. What made you think so quickly when you made those weapons?" Cesar asks.

"In certain situations, you have to work with what is around you." I simply respond.

"But you made that harpoon gun spot on. I think you might have had practice before."

I lightly shake my head, "No. Back home I used to make jewelry and other objects and curios out of seashells. Things just come together for me." I comment.

Cesar compliments my creativity, makes a joke then the demanding questions are asked, "Now we all remember when you made an alliance with the Tributes from 11, 7, 3, and 12, what made you think you could trust them?"

I remain calm and keep my mind steady, "They were convincing and worthy assets." I state. That's a lie. You trust them because you believe in their cause. You sound like an ass.

This goes on for quite a bit until I finally hear the question I've been fearing, "So let's go back to the moment when Hei is taken," My fists tighten, "and you find a letter." Cesar looks at the camera, "Now we watched in previous clips he's was always writing down on that thing. My question is what was on that letter?" Cesar asks with a raised eyebrow.

If I tell them, everything changes for everyone. I would have everyone eating from the palm of my hand out of sympathy. But that's not what I want. No one needs to know. I hate sympathy because no one can understand how it felt to read that letter and know his actions.

No one needs to know.

I slowly smile, "It said, win for 4." I glance over to Finnick who is nervously smiling. Does he know something I don't?

Cesar nods and he pursess his lips, "That's very encouraging of him." He comments. He senses my tension and moves on. A few minutes later, the interview begins to wrap up, "Is there anything else you would like to add?" He asks.

I need to make myself strong. I look over to the camera, "Just expect me home soon." I smile.

Cesar finally signs off and it's over. Everyone is crying and hugging each other. Cesar gives me one last hug before I could leave. I want to talk to Finnick, but I can spend time like that on the train.

I go back to my room to collect any things I have. There really isn't anything I don't already have. But something catches my eye. I walk over to the edge of the bed where a small white box with a red velvet ribbon tied on it. Tucked under the ribbon is a folded piece of paper. I unfold it and read the small curvy writing:

_I pulled a lot of strings to retrieve this, but I know this is important to you. Open this when you're alone on the train._

_-Nex_

I hold the box in my hand and shake the box near my ear. There's a slight rattling but I don't know what it is. After I'm done, I'm driven to the station and I board the train along with Finnick and Iza.

The train's engine starts and we begin to descend through a dark tunnel. A few flashes and the starry sky became our landscape. I then join Iza and Finnick in a luxurious feast. I feed myself until my stomach is full and I head back to my room where I change out of my dress and into a tee shirt, pants and a gray jacket. I wipe the makeup off of my face and look back at the girl staring at me. I look like the girl who came into the games with a goal, but in my eyes I'm someone different.

I don't know who I am now. I only wish I can be the person I used to be.

I leave the bathroom and I remember Nex's present. I look over to my dresser where the box sits patiently for me to open it. I take the box, place aside the note Nex wrote for me and undo the velvet bow. I take the top off the box and look inside to see another folded parchment. But this one looks wrinkled and stained with mud and dried blood. Once I unfold the parchment, I know it's Hei's letter he wrote to me. I only reread the last two sentences. _I love you. Thanks for the memories. _I read it again and again non-consciously. I shake my head and fold the parchment and jam it in my jacket pocket.

I head out of my room and walk down the hall, and into the sitting room. I want to have some time to myself. I don't want anyone to talk to me and I want to stay outside of my room. They added in some new chairs by the window, so I take a seat on the red chair. I tuck my feet close to me and take out the parchment.

Each word burrows into my heart and mind. I feel like I'm sinking in the ocean. I don't struggle because everything feels soothing as I keep sinking because there is no bottom.

"Hey."

I lift my head from the paper to see Finnick sitting on the chair opposite of me. I fold the paper and place it back in my jacket pocket with a sigh, "How long have you been there?" I ask.

Finnick leans back in his chair, "Not too long ago." He says as he looks out the window.

I know he's avoiding me. I can see it in his eyes. I take out the parchment again and I show it to Finnick, "You know something about this, don't you." I say.

Finnick pries his eyes away from the window and towards me. He sits up straight and lets out a sigh, "I was the first to know."

Hei had spoken to Finnick about me. He told Finnick everything. He didn't want to make us star-crossed lovers only because he knows I would never have gone through with it. The paper and charcoal were the only things that Finnick sent Hei. All he had to say to one sponsor was that the boy wanted to relay one last message to his family. Out of sympathy, the sponsor did.

If it wasn't for Finnick, I would never have known. I thank him for that.

"Now before you go off on me, I was only helping the poor guy out. I mean, everyone has been there." Finnick admits as he looks back out the window.

I chuckle, it seems like everyone is trying to empathize me.

"Thank you." I mumble as I look down at the folded parchment.

"Ha, never expected for you to go soft on me." He laughs.

I glare at Finnick before I look to the window. The black sky makes the landscape hardly visible at all. When I look into the starry sky, I see flashes of faces in the sky along with their names. Lena, Magnus, Bachus, Hei and everyone in that damned arena.

"Their faces, they never go away." Finnick mutters, "Something you have to get used to."

It almost seems like a dream. Their faces will appear and reappear like an unknowing nightmare. My mind will twist my memories, thoughts, and dreams into my reality because that is what the Games will do to you.

No matter how much I will tell myself that I will never let that happen, it will.

I don't talk the rest of the train ride. I stay quiet and obedient at meals and I go back to my room to stare out the windows. Iza doesn't bother me as much anymore. I'm obedient and I don't smell like I've been bathing in brine and mud. Finnick only gives me the occasional smiles to assure me that he's there. Nimbus occasionally brings me hot tea whenever I'm sitting in the sitting room alone, but I don't talk to him.

I'm like this until we pull into District 4. I look out of the window of the door as the station ascends into my sight. Every inch is filled with people and cameras. Everyone has gathered to welcome me home, and I know Dad and Valentine will be here for me.

Home, I don't know if it will be different. Will everything I once love about my District become nothing?

Just as the train begins to slow down I take a deep breath in and exhale out. Everyone will be watching as I walk out of this train alone while being swarmed by cameras.

I just wish I'm not alone.

I feel like something grip onto my hand. I turn but no one is there, nothing is grabbing onto my hand. But my thoughts went over everything and Hei's words to me,

_I love you. Thanks for the memories._

I visualize Hei next to me, holding onto my hand. I look over to him, and he smiles. I don't know what's going to happen now, after everything that's happened. I will walk out of here with a chain of memories behind me that no one will know of.

I just don't know what the storm is going to be like and what's there behind this door.

**End of Book 1**

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate you, my readers, for sticking by my story for so long. I thank everyone who have been following my story as well as reviewing when you could. But there is more to come. Look forward to the next installment of the series, _Insurrection_. Now I don't know exactly when it will be released, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Until then, may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
